


Без голоса

by bellayanas



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil Headcanons, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fandom Kombat 2014, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, M/M, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Present Tense, Spoilers for Cassette, The Voice of Night Vale, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellayanas/pseuds/bellayanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Голос Найт-Вейла - не работа. Голос Найт-Вейла - призвание, функция, без которой не сможет существовать город. Но что произойдет, если отнять у города Голос? Как исправить хоть что-нибудь, если ты пойман в зыбком, неверном, обманчивом времени и пространстве, где даже причина и следствие сплетаются лентой Мебиуса?.. Карлос не знает ответов на эти вопросы. Но ему придется узнать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unvoiced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044948) by [Xparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot). 



Наука строится на двух основополагающих принципах, которые, словно перегонный куб, насыщают сухие факты значением и смыслом.  
Во-первых, взаимосвязь не подразумевает причины и следствия.  
Во-вторых, причина предшествует следствию.  
  
Эта истина, как и многие другие, не является такой уж непогрешимой здесь, в Найт-Вейле. Вернее, она не перестает быть истиной — просто становится немного иной. Карлосу потребовался год, чтобы уловить это, уже после того, как он узнал, что, в отличие от пространства, время в Найт-Вейле не настоящее.  
  
Однако, Стрекс Корп Синернистерс Инкорпорэйтед не является частью Найт-Вейла.  
Едва ли год проходит с момента прибытия ученых в город, когда Карлос узнает, что Стрекс Корп выкупила радиостанцию. Он прекрасно понимает, что это не просто совпадение.  
Карлос злится. Нет — он в ярости. Впервые за всю свою жизнь, насколько он помнит. Почти целая ночь уходит на то, чтобы понять: истинная причина этой злости — страх. Следующим утром, на собрании, он следит за тем, что говорит, и голос его звучит спокойно и ничуть не обвиняюще:  
— Напоминаю вам, что при продаже любых разработок исследований частной корпорации, вы лишаетесь права на их публикацию. У Стрекс Корп очень строгие правила о неразглашении.  
Судя по тому, как члены исследовательской группы украдкой обмениваются взглядами, уже не один коллега Карлоса подписал контракт с корпорацией. Не один и не двое всерьез рассматривают этот вариант. Причина очевидна, но легче от этого не становится.  
  
Вечером, когда он уходит уже из лаборатории, у машины его подкарауливает Джиневра, их физик.  
  
— Привет, босс, — говорит она. — Давай полегче с нами, ладно?  
Карлос ни за что бы не подумал, что Джиневра будет в числе тех, кто продался. В квантовую физику идут не затем, чтобы стать богатыми и знаменитыми. Она отрицательно качает головой в ответ на его укоризненный взгляд:  
— Нет, не я. Но, знаешь, нам тяжело. Дело не в деньгах. Нет смысла публиковать исследования, если невозможно воспроизвести результат. Мы выставим себя на посмешище лишь заикнувшись об этом. Но если наши работы кому-то интересны и могут пригодиться, отсутствие указания авторства не так уж и…  
— Мои работы тоже нельзя публиковать, — обрывает ее Карлос.  
— Да. Но тебе проще здесь жить.  
— Проще? — переспрашивает Карлос безучастно. Он пережил День Святого Валентина и День Уборки Улиц, он согласился позвонить в дверь дома, который не существует. Он едва не погиб в яме под дорожкой для боулинга.  
Джиневра выглядит так, словно ей неловко:  
— Не безопаснее, нет. Но для тебя здесь все иначе. Если бы только этот город любил нас всех так же, как он любит тебя… — она мотает головой. — Забудь. Но если узнаешь, кто согласился, не будь к ним слишком строг. Они продали душу Стрекс Корп, что само по себе — достаточное наказание.  
  
У Карлоса все внутри скручивает от того, как просто это звучит в ее устах. И злость в нем не утихает. Как и страх.  
Этим вечером он готовит Сесилу на ужин _тингу де пойо_ по маминому рецепту. Он со школьных лет не брался за это блюдо, и не совсем уверен в том, что курица — действительно курица, слишком уж много на ней чешуи, но результат Сесилу нравится.  
А когда приходит очередь десерта, Карлос признается:  
— Это сделал один из моих коллег, или даже не один, не знаю…  
— Сделал что?  
  
Карлос смотрит в окно, открытое при ясной погоде в соответствии с предписанием тайной полиции шерифа. Он невольно понижает голос:  
— Повлиял на решение Стрекс Корп купить твою станцию. Стрекс получают информацию от ученых из моей команды, я не знаю, что именно им известно, но…  
«Постойте. Они и так знали достаточно, чтобы начать вторжение в город. Стрекс Корп придерживается предельной результативности и одержима инновациями. Ее не должен волновать такой архаизм, как радиостанция, если только они не узнали…»  
— Сесил, прости меня.  
  
Сесил улыбается и, склонившись через стол, берет Карлоса за руку:  
— Дорогой Карлос, ты разве сторож ученым своим?  
С Сесилом ужасно трудно понять, риторический ли задан вопрос, и Карлос отвечает:  
— Номинально — я их руководитель, хотя в своих исследованиях они обладают обширной свободой действий. Но если бы я узнал, что с кем-то из них вышли на связь…  
— Тогда это не твоя вина, — говорит Сесил.  
Это было бы гораздо проще. Чувство вины можно забыть, не заметить, искупить. Причина и следствие же неизменны.  
— Если бы мы не приехали в Найт-Вейл, Стрекс Корп не узнала бы…  
— Или узнала бы из другого источника, — кривится Сесил. — Например, от Стива Карлсберга.  
  
— Стив Карлсберг живет здесь уже много лет. И Стрекс Корп поблизости уже много лет. Сейчас она начала действовать из-за нас, из-за наших исследований. Если бы мы не приехали…  
— Если покупка станции — неизбежный результат твоего переезда, то я рад этому, — Сесил легко касается руки Карлоса губами. — Предпочту уживаться с тобой и Стрекс Корп одновременно, чем оставаться одному.  
Уже слишком поздно, но Карлос все равно делает все возможное, чтобы минимизировать дальнейший урон. Он блокирует электронную почту, хотя и знает, что почти у всех в его команде компьютеры настроены на обход файерволла. Он уносит из лаборатории радиоприемники, записывает выпуски Сесила и слушает их в одиночестве. Это не остановит ученых от дальнейших исследований, но так он хотя бы не выдаст невольной реакцией свое знание, которое, вероятно, его коллеги еще не обрели.  
Карлос должен был понять раньше, что не он один собирает по крупицам невероятные истины Найт-Вейла. Он не единственный гений в команде. Он даже не самый умный среди них. Все знали о его нездоровом интересе к радиоэфирам Сесила, это была расхожая тема для шуток. Коллеги то и дело поддразнивали его по поводу безумной влюбленности Сесила. Нужно было быть осторожнее. Не таким откровенным.  
  
Ему снятся кошмары — ему всегда снились кошмары, а после переезда в Найтвейл это вообще стало нормой. Но что-то меняется, исчезают тревожные сновидения, наполненные полчищами монстров и спонтанных тестирований.  
Вместо этого Карлосу снится, что он стоит на горе и указывает куда-то вниз, на Найт-Вейл. Огромный прожектор освещает город по мановению его руки. Свет такой яркий, что стирает все тени, насквозь просвечивает каждое здание на каждой улице, от муниципалитета до автостоянки, от боулинг-клуба до булыжников в прибрежной зоне. Он видит часовую башню, видит дно Радонового Каньона, видит, что происходит в Парке для Собак.  
  
Он делает заметки в своем дневнике, скрупулезно записывая каждую мелочь, а свет горит все ярче и ярче, пока город не заливает невыносимо белое сияние, словно при взрыве атомной бомбы, пока не остается ничего, кроме безжизненной пустыни.  
Он просыпается, стискивая в руке несуществующую ручку, его лицо все мокрое, а глаза болят от слепящего света.  
  
Больше Карлос не ночует у Сесила — он возвращается спать в свою квартиру. Сесил ни о чем его не спрашивает, хотя и говорит в прямом эфире, что хотел бы знать причину. Он упоминает об этом вскользь, в соответствии со всеми правилами приличий. Сесил — профессионал, как и всегда.  
  
Его выпуски почти не изменились, менеджеры Стрекс Корп весьма тактичны, и стоит признать, что их взгляды куда либеральнее, чем у прежнего руководства станции. Сообщения от редакции подвергаются цензуре не более, чем обычно, и даже неприкрытой агитации Хайрама МакДэниэлса не создается никаких препятствий. Возможно, Стрекс Корп одобряет бизнес-ориентированную кандидатуру МакДэниэлса. Так или иначе, Сесила ничего особо не беспокоит. Сесилу не свойственно беспокоиться из-за большинства вещей, которые беспокоят людей.  
  
Некоторое время спустя Сесил находит в шкафу старую аудиокассету. Карлос должен был быть с ним рядом в тот вечер, но его не было. Будь он там, он предложил бы сперва прослушать запись наедине.  
Или не предложил бы. Или не дослушал бы ее до конца. Поначалу пленка кажется абсолютно безобидной, и есть что-то очаровательное в том, чтобы слышать голос куда более молодого, чем сейчас, Сесила. Карлос улыбается, слушая запись эфира, он вспоминает себя в том же возрасте, такого же одержимого идеями — в его случае, спутниковой телеметрией и адронными коллайдерами.  
Он не сразу осознает, что именно слышит, не понимает, пока не становится слишком поздно. Впрочем, так и так уже поздно. Если бы он слушал не запись, а прямой эфир, он мог бы позвонить Сесилу и попросить выключить пленку. А теперь трансляция уже завершена. Возможный урон уже причинен.  
  
Карлос может лишь надеяться, что ученые, работающие на Стрекс Корп, знают недостаточно для того, чтобы понять, насколько большой кусок головоломки только что лег к ним в руки.  
Это весьма призрачная надежда. Карлос знает уровень исследователей Стрекс Корп.  
  
На следующий день Сесил выходит в эфир, как ни в чем не бывало, однако не звонит Карлосу ни этим вечером, ни следующим. Карлос не особо удивляется, по крайней мере, до третьей ночи, пока на пороге его квартиры не появляется неровно стоящий на ногах Сесил, распространяющий вокруг себя запах скорее ракетного топлива, чем алкоголя. Он ничего не говорит, лишь берет лицо Карлоса в свои руки и смотрит умоляюще, пока Карлос не склоняется поцеловать его — достаточно крепко, чтобы полностью стереть отвратительную горечь с губ.  
  
Этой ночью Карлосу не снится кошмар с прожектором. Этой ночью он не спит, просто лежит в кровати и обнимает Сесила. Тот не храпит и не сопит, он вообще спит совершенно беззвучно. Карлос считает каждый его вдох, чувствуя, как вздымается и опускается грудная клетка под его руками.  
Карлос хотел бы попросить Сесила перестать вести передачу, вообще прекратить посещать радиостанцию. Но он знает, что не сможет — слишком невыносимо выглядит Сесил, когда ему приходится в чем-то Карлосу отказывать. Карлос может только слушать — теперь в наушниках, в режиме реального времени, стараясь не реагировать ни на что услышанное.  
  
Проходит неделя и ничего не происходит. Вернее, происходит множество событий, но все они укладываются в паранормальную норму, привычную для Найт-Вейла. Желтые вертолеты Стрекс Корп кружат в небе наравне с черными и голубыми, равно как и с вертолетами, покрытыми изображениями хищных птиц. Солнце не светит ярче или дольше обычного, а Сесил продолжает вести свою передачу.  
  
Проходит две недели и все так же ничего не происходит. Сесил не упоминает в своих выпусках Стрекс Корп иначе как спонсора, по крайней мере, напрямую. Разве что чуть чаще обычного говорит об общественно-полезных работах, или, с куда большим, чем обычно, энтузиазмом отзывается о Тайной Полиции Шерифа и Городском Совете, а так же не прекращает напоминать радиослушателям о том, что ангелов в Найт-Вейле замечено не было: «Что вполне ожидаемо, ведь ангелов не существует».  
Карлос одновременно беспокоится и гордится. Они не обсуждают эту тему, но Карлос знает, что все это делается намеренно. Как журналист, Сесил придерживается удивительно линейной, но при этом последовательной, профессиональной этики. Его взгляды — это взгляды Найт-Вейла, они характерны лишь для тех, кто уже долго обитает в зыбкой реальности города, и пошатнуть их не так уж и просто.  
Карлос надеется только на то, что Стрекс Корп не понимает одного: пусть она и купила радиостанцию, Голос Найт-Вейла не продается.  
  
Три недели спустя Сесил получает записку от Стрекс Корп, где его вежливо просят зачитывать сообщения от спонсоров более жизнерадостно, потому что маркетинговые исследования показали, что интонация в рекламе куда важнее слов. Сесил зачитывает эту записку в прямом эфире и приносит свои извинения предыдущим спонсорам. Он пробует разные варианты жизнерадостности, но большая их часть похожа на нечто среднее между смехотворной фальшью и цепенящим ужасом. Будь в радиорубке кто-либо другой, это можно было бы счесть намеренным издевательством, но Карлос доподлинно уверен — Сесила беспокоит тот факт, что он подвел местных предпринимателей.  
В Стрекс Корп, похоже, с этим согласны. Новых записок не поступает.  
  
Проходит четыре недели и Карлос, допоздна заработавшись за полулегальным исследованием, связанным с пшеницей, задремывает в лаборатории. Его будит писк масс-спектрометра. На щеке обнаруживается отпечаток спирали блокнота, на котором он уснул, в голове — ни единого намека на то, что ему сейчас снились кошмары.  
  
Если в Стрекс Корп и смогли предположить то, что является правдой, к этому моменту они бы уже попробовали проверить эту теорию. Купленные ученые разработали бы эксперимент, чтобы доказать, что деньги компании не были потрачены впустую.  
Возможно, думает Карлос, возможно, Стрекс Корп ни о чем не догадывается. Возможно, они просто скупают местные радиостанции по всей стране, чтобы расширить свое национальное влияние на СМИ. Возможно, они оценили важность общественной радиостанции Найт-Вейла и не стали вдаваться в подробности. Следствие всегда идет после причины, но со временем в Найт-Вейле есть определенные сложности, а без линейной энтропии… Карлосу потребовался год, чтобы хоть что-то из этого понять, а ведь у него была личная заинтересованность. Возможно, он слишком высокого мнения о Стрекс Корп.  
  
В три часа ночи, если верить часам, которые не являются часами, Карлос приезжает к Сесилу, а не в свою квартиру. Сесил открывает дверь с первого же стука.  
— Карлос? — говорит он, и Карлос отвечает: — Я просто хотел тебя увидеть.  
  
Сесил расплывается в улыбке и втаскивает его внутрь.  
  
На следующее утро Карлос печет блинчики и будит Сесила поцелуем, чтобы вручить ему тарелку с завтраком. Когда он идет в лабораторию, губы все еще слипаются от кленового сиропа; он слушает эфир Сесила, не отрываясь от работы, покачивает головой на усердно-радостное рекламирование Сони, непроизвольно улыбается, слушая резкую критику в адрес местного банка крови, которому не удалось вложить первую положительную в прибыльный, по-видимому, рынок плазмы.  
А затем Сесил обращается к радиослушателям:  
— _Я только что получил записку от нового владельца нашей радиостанции, от Стрекс Корп. «Стрекс: мы сделаем этот мир лучше, столько раз, сколько потребуется». Записка напечатана на плотном картоне для открыток,_ весьма _эргономична, похоже, ее нельзя разрезать. На ощупь она хрустящая и официальная. Сообщение набрано обычным жирным шрифтом. Здесь написано: Сесилу Гер…_  
Сесил вдруг прерывается и замолкает. Карлос прислушивается, увеличивает громкость, пытаясь разобрать хоть какой-нибудь звук сквозь шипение прерванного эфира.  
  
Он уже тянется к телефону, когда Сесил сухо кашляет и шумно, хрипло выдыхает прямо в микрофон.  
  
А затем Сесил кричит от ужаса и от боли, словно его разрывают на части.  
  
Карлос срывает наушники, он летит к двери лаборатории, не замечая взглядов и вопросов. Когда он добегает до машины, радио снова не издает звуков. На полпути к радиостанции он слышит, наконец, голос в эфире. Это не Сесил, наверное, это новый стажер, думает Карлос, он не помнит их имен и лиц. Голос стажера такой пронзительный и дрожащий, что по нему нельзя определить даже пол: « _П-простите за паузу, а мы п-переходим к п-погоде…_ »  
На крыше радиостанции стоит вертолет, вращающиеся лопасти едва не сносят стальную антенну. Вертолет голубой, так что Карлос не особо удивлен тем, что двое из Тайной Полиции Шерифа преграждают ему дорогу. Они в бронежилетах, они вооружены шокерами и дубинками. Карлос не колеблется, когда бросается к двери за ними, пытаясь выбить ее плечом.  
  
Его не бьют, просто хватают за руки, оттаскивают от двери. Та, что пониже, поднимает зеркальный щиток и кричит ему прямо в лицо:  
— Сэр! Карлос! Пожалуйста, успокойтесь, пожалуйста! Сесила там уже нет, мы везем его в больницу, смотрите! — она указывает на вертолет на крыше, разгоняющиеся лопасти сотрясают воздух вокруг. Офицер полиции сжимает его руку, глядя расширившимися глазами. Она так бледна, что на серой коже отчетливо проступают веснушки, усыпающие курносый нос. Карлос видел ее в гражданском, у Большого Рико. Он думал, что она работает инструктором по йоге или стоматологом. Ее губы шевелятся, но из-за грохота взлетающего самолета уже ничего не слышно.  
  
Она тянет его за руку к патрульной машине, мигающей проблесковым маячком. Карлос покорно следует за ней и позволяет запихнуть себя внутрь.  
  
Большинство из тех, кого увозила Тайная Полиция Шерифа, никогда не возвращались. Если его арестовывают, это меньшее из того, что он заслуживает. Что бы ни сделала Стрекс Корп с Голосом Найт-Вейла, она об этом знает. Скорее всего, все в Найт-Вейле знают уж куда больше Карлоса, хотя он и догадывается об ответе на вопрос «что?», если не «как?». Он знает, что сделал бы сам, какой эксперимент был бы необходим для того, чтобы проверить гипотезу, если бы его волновали лишь доказательства, а не возможные последствия. Если бы он не возражал против уничтожения объекта ради того, чтобы во всем разобраться.  
  
Это не был его эксперимент. Это мог быть его эксперимент. Никому в Стрекс Корп не пришло бы это в голову, если бы никто не решил исследовать это восхитительно невероятное общество. Если бы ни один ученый не обратил внимания на радио Найт-Вейла.  
  
Причина порождает следствие.  
  
Карлос прислоняет голову к стеклу автомобиля, мимо проносятся залитые светом улицы Найт-Вейла.  
  
— Прости меня. Прости. Прости.


	2. Глава 2

Еще в Колумбии, когда Карлос учился на последнем курсе, его научная руководительница сказала: «Ты самый выдающийся и, одновременно, до невозможности благоразумный студент из всех, что мне довелось учить».  
«Спасибо», — ответил было Карлос, но она только покачала головой: «Это не был комплимент. Ты меня ужасаешь».   
  
Она потребовала, чтобы Карлос прошел курс обучения научной этике и деонтологии, прежде чем выпуститься. Большую часть этого времени он провел в дискуссиях с преподавателем на темы намерений и результатов, знаний и их применения. Они спорили, должен ли Оппенгеймер чувствовать свою вину, и есть ли у него на это право; спорили о том, существует ли истинное знание об атоме, и смогло ли бы оно существовать, если бы не был осуществлен Манхэттенский проект.   
В последнее время Карлоса интересует очень многое, и в том числе, ему любопытно, говорил ли кто-либо когда-либо Сесилу, что он ужасает. Скорее всего, говорили. Вероятно, в Найт-Вейле учителя говорят всем своим подопечным о подобном страхе, едва ли не в рамках лекции по обществоведению.

 

* * *

  
  
Тайная полиция отвозит Карлоса не в Радоновый Каньон, а в Центральную Больницу Найт-Вейла.   
  
Желтые вертолеты Стрекс Корп вьются вокруг, словно гигантские осы, но приземлиться им некуда: вертолетная площадка на крыше занята голубыми вертолетами тайной полиции, а парковка забита под завязку. Транспорт не прекращает прибывать, когда полицейский фургон переходит на переднюю передачу и включает сирену, чтобы освободить дорогу. Люди паркуются вдоль бордюров, оставляя двойные ряды машин на окружающих госпиталь улицах.  
Видимо, по радио сделали объявление, думает Карлос. Это стажер, кем бы он ни был, сказал всем, куда отвезли Сесила.  
  
Сопровождающая его тайная полиция уходит успокаивать толпу. Приемное отделение и холл уже переполнены, но, когда появляется Карлос, толпа раздвигается и пропускает его, освобождает дорогу, хотя у него и нет личной полицейской сирены. Почти все стоят на ногах так плотно, что сталкиваются локтями, но свободный стул каким-то образом находится — как раз между старушкой Джози и Джоном Питерсом (« _…ну вы знаете, фермером_ », — добавляет голос Сесила в голове Карлоса).  
Карлос падает на сиденье. Джон протягивает ему пластиковый стаканчик с отвратительным кофе. Джози кладет ему на колени клубок серебристой шелковой паучьей пряжи:   
— Вот так, принеси немного пользы, — говорит она утешающе.   
  
У мэра Памелы Винчелл — оживленные дебаты с растением в горшке, и она, похоже, проигрывает. Лианна Харт строчит что-то в своем блокноте с собачьими ушами, растянув рот в невеселую ухмылку. Сотрудники Дарк Оул Рекордс собрались в импровизированный барабанный кружок и выбивают ритм на перевернутых мусорных ведрах, подносах из кафетерия, а также на паре черепов, подозрительно похожих на человеческие. Карлос надеется, что их добыли из морга, а не из куда менее… санитарных условий.   
  
Из окна видно гудящее и мерцающее Светящееся Облако, которое заслонило солнце. Во дворе больницы установлен самый большой гематитовый круг, который только доводилось видеть Карлосу даже в самые худшие праздники, а в центре стоит городской совет и монотонно что-то напевает. Людей все плотнее прижимает к границе круга. Джереми Годфрей выглядит угрюмо, словно хочет пива, Мадлен Лефлёр жадно глотает кофе. Родственники Большого Рико, все еще одетые в полосатую форму сотрудников пиццерии, раздают чай со льдом и ароматизированную воду во избежание тепловых ударов. Учителя начальных классов кучкуют вокруг себя стайки детей, постепенно раздавая их соответствующим родителям.  
Здесь собрались сотни людей, если не тысячи. Карлосу ни разу не удалось добыть данные официальной переписи населения или хотя бы демографическую статистику Найт-Вейла, но, похоже, здесь собрались почти все жители города. Карлос почти никого из них не помнит в лицо, но он уже год слушает передачи Сесила. Он знает их всех.   
  
И они знают его. Куда бы Карлос ни взглянул, он сталкивается с чужим взглядом. Кто-то неуверенно улыбается ему едва ли не сквозь слезы, кто-то качает головой в знак соболезнования.   
  
Не приехал никто из команды ученых. Они, как всегда, работают в своей лаборатории в опустевшем центре города. Если Карлос им позвонит, они приедут, чтобы все изучить, осмотреть и записать. Подобное столпотворение является не менее необычным явлением в Найт-Вейле, чем все остальное, и требует объективного научного наблюдения. Но Карлос не может заставить себя достать телефон. Не может заставить себя разжать пальцы, стискивающие пустой стаканчик из-под кофе.  
Никто, ни единый житель Найт-Вейла не смотрит на Карлоса злобно или обвиняюще. Он живет здесь меньше полутора лет, он новичок, посторонний, и у них есть полное право подозревать именно его. Связь между его прибытием и случившейся катастрофой совершенно очевидна.   
  
Но здесь, в Найт-Вейле, все часы ненастоящие. В глазах окружающих Карлос видит только сострадание, сочувствие и общую на всех, не высказанную вслух, надежду.  
  
Карлос не понимает, сколько уже просидел на твердом пластиковом стуле, стаканчик уже изломан на мелкие пластиковые клочья. Неразборчивый гомон толпы то нарастает, то стихает, и всякий раз, как повисает тишина, звон в его ушах звучит громче крика. Карлос не может заставить себя говорить. В горле пересохло, язык прилип к нёбу, а разум оцепенел, словно бы все мысли заиндевели, а то и покрылись корочкой льда. Он не может думать. Он помнит только, как Сесил кашляет. Как Сесил кричит.   
Он не хочет об этом говорить, не хочет забыть это. Ни в коем случае, если это может оказаться последним, что он услышал от Сесила.   
  
В какой-то момент неразборчивый гомон вокруг него меняется, пронизывается неуловимыми нотами какого-то предчувствия. Карлос поднимает голову, чтобы, как и все присутствующие, взглянуть на дверь приемной, и его плечи пронизывает острая боль от долгого напряжения. Когда входит Тедди Уиллиамс в сопровождении еще пары докторов, все затихают и подаются вперед, готовые слушать.  
  
— Сесил сейчас… Он спокойно спит. Сейчас, — Тедди Уиллиамс секундно колеблется. — Он… Физически, он в порядке.  
  
Толпа дружно вздыхает, и Карлос в унисон с ней. Он глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает воздух, как и все вокруг. Замершие во льдах мысли вспыхивают и искрятся, словно разбуженные кислородом, дошедшим до мозга. Карлос возвращает старушке Джози клубок, поднимается, и ему не приходится прокладывать себе дорогу — все и так его пропускают, подбадривают, хлопая по спине, пока он идет к врачам.  
  
— Записка, — говорит он. — Записка, которую Сесил читал в прямом эфире, она у вас? Ее нужно изучить. К ней нельзя прикасаться, вдруг она покрыта ядом, или…  
  
— Тайная полиция принесла ее, — перебивает Тедди Уиллиамс. — Наши специалисты ее изучают. Но если большая шишка от науки считает, что может помочь необразованной деревенщине… — он прижимает руку к скривившемуся рту, трясет головой. — Прости, Карлос. Тот еще выдался денек. Вся эта… наука здесь не поможет. Мы знаем, что именно случилось, но, по правде говоря… Мы очень, очень давно уже с подобным не сталкивались. Конечно же, если ты хочешь помочь…  
— Он должен помочь, — старушка Джози ковыляет к ним сквозь толпу и кладет узловатую руку на плечо Карлоса. — У него столько же прав, сколько и у любого другого жителя города, и он будет нам нужен, учитывая, к тому же, что все Эрики покинули город…   
  
В сопровождении старушки Джози, Карлос идет в диагностический кабинет вслед за докторами. Он выглядит не совсем нормально: на светящихся настенных панелях закреплены не рентгеновские снимки, а непристойные изображения из витражного стекла, на полу нарисована пентаграмма, наполненная дымом. Черный пепел аккуратно разложен на ней в форме круга.  
  
Специалисты тоже выглядят несколько неожиданно. Помимо Тедди Уиллиамса, других докторов и старушки Джози, присутствуют Симон Ригадо из отдела геонауки, парочка неотъемлемо следящих за всем фигур в капюшонах и Назир Аль-Муяхид. Карлосу интересно, чем же может в этом деле помочь школьный тренер, но этот вопрос вылетает у него из головы, как только ему удается разглядеть сквозь дым, что именно корчится и дергается на полу внутри пентаграммы, словно прижатое к земле невидимой силой:  
— Это что… _Библиотекарь_?   
  
Это он и есть. Им нужна историческая справка, данные о прецедентах. Похоже, Тедди Уиллиамс не преувеличивал, сказав, что никто давно с таким не сталкивался. Голос был у Найт-Вейла уже много лет, десятилетий, возможно, веков, если, конечно, можно доверять ходу времени в Найт-Вейле. Сменилось множество поколений и наличие преемника для Голоса стало стабильной традицией. Непростой традицией, думает Карлос, вспоминая запись на кассете. Но само собой разумеющейся.  
Стрекс Корп нарушила традицию, разорвав круг и лишив Найт-Вейл Голоса.  
  
Джози и Симон беседуют с библиотекарем, а Назир помогает Джози, чтобы та смогла сесть на пол, не повредив измученные артритом суставы, и посмотреть в ужасные глаза за стеклами очков. Карлос не понимает, о чем они говорят, но вой и ворчание библиотекаря звучат куда более покладисто, чем того предполагает связавший его ритуал.   
  
Как ни крути, библиотекарь тоже житель Найт-Вейла. Житель с голосом, оставшийся без Голоса. Раненный, покалеченный и возмущенный этим житель.  
Карлосу здесь не место. Что бы ни говорила Джози, у него нет никаких прав. Его личная боль ничтожна по сравнению со всеобщей утратой. Если бы только он мог помочь хоть чем-то… Но он ничего не знает.   
Он читает ту самую записку, надежно спрятанную в прозрачную бутылку из-под вина, и понимает ужасающий, простейший принцип того, что сделал Стрекс Корп. Он не может себе представить, как это исправить. Неизвестно даже, понимали ли в Стрекс Корп, что именно делают — и Карлос не может понять, что было бы хуже: жестокий расчетливый эксперимент для проверки теории или же неумышленное зверство, при котором нанесенный Найт-Вейлу урон — лишь сопутствующая жертва топорной жадности Стрекс-Корп. Он должен понять хотя бы это, никто не разберется, кроме него. Если это — эксперимент, он должен узнать стиль работы своего коллеги. Но он не может разобраться.  
Карлос здесь бесполезен. Он только и может, что задавать глупые вопросы, ответ на которые он не может понять без надлежащего контекста. Когда Джози и Симон заканчивают допрос и библиотекарь изгоняется обратно в публичную библиотеку, Карлос перестает о чем-либо спрашивать. Забившись в угол, он слушает, как все остальные, ни на секунду не прерываясь, обсуждают возможности и доступные варианты. Они настроены оптимистично, с той непоколебимой уверенностью в положительном исходе, что свойственна только жителям Найт-Вейла, перед лицом невозможной и абсурдной реальности.  
  
Карлос не житель Найт-Вейла. Он не в состоянии вынести столько надежды. Он покидает диагностический кабинет, но предпочитает остаться в коридоре, а не вернуться к столпотворению людей, которые ни в чем его не обвиняют. Людей, чью боль он даже понять толком не может. Людей, которые все равно смотрят на него с состраданием.  
  
Карлос стоит один, в тишине, и крик Сесила все еще отдается у него в ушах. Карлос не уверен даже, правильно ли его запомнил, выбегая из лаборатории. Может быть, он сам надумал отчаяние и мучения. Запись должна была остаться на компьютере, но Карлос не уверен, что сможет когда-либо это переслушать. Он не уверен, что сможет переслушать хоть какую-нибудь из бережно пронумерованных передач. И он ненавидит себя за свой эгоизм, за мысли о таких банальных утратах, в то время, как Сесил… Как весь Найт-Вейл…  
  
— Вот ты где, Карлос! — высокий и поразительно жизнерадостный голос не менее жизнерадостен, чем мягкие теплые руки, заключающие его в объятья.  
Карлос глядит сверху вниз на обнимающую его девушку и неуверенно спрашивает:   
— Дана? — когда он в прошлый раз видел бывшего стажера Сесила, та выглядела куда менее материальной. — Как ты выбралась из… — если верить ее путаному разговору с Сесилом, по всей видимости, к этому моменту она должна была находиться уже не в парке для собак, но еще и не совсем в текущем плане реальности.  
Дану передергивает:  
— Я не выбралась, в том смысле, что… Я могу понадобиться Найт-Вейлу, и вот я здесь. И ты здесь… Ох, Карлос, мне так жаль. Мне всех нас жаль, но тебя…   
Ее соболезнования — словно щедро рассыпанная на открытую рану соль. Карлос отталкивает ее, высвобождаясь из чересчур утешительных объятий:  
— Я не… Почему именно меня? Я даже не… Это не _мой_ … — он запинается, заикается, пытаясь подобрать слова, которых нет, и голос все повышается в приступе отчаяния, пока он не начинает кричать Дане прямо в лицо. — Ты не должна, нет, никто, никому не должно быть дела, не сейчас, не в такой момент… Он кричал, Сесил _кричал_! А я, я ничего не могу, я ничем не могу помочь!..  
  
— Карлос, — тихо говорит Дана, тихо, но достаточно отчетливо, чтобы Карлос услышал ее сквозь подступающую истерику.   
  
Он закрывает рот так быстро, что зубы клацают друг о друга. Он опускает голову и некоторое время просто вдыхает и выдыхает, прежде чем собирается с духом пробормотать хоть что-то.  
— Прости, я не хотел… Не знаю, что на меня… Прости…  
  
— Все в порядке, — мягко говорит Дана и кладет удивительно материальную руку ему на плечо, сжимая его в жесте поддержки. — Все в порядке. Нам всем тяжело. Мне немного полегче, я ведь стажер, я готовилась к этому. Я умею подбирать слова даже в критической ситуации. Что касается тебя… Тебе должно быть тяжелее всего, ты ведь родом не из Найт-Вейла. Сперва тебе пришлось привыкать к этому, и вот так взять и лишиться… Да еще и учитывая, что Сесил значит для тебя…  
— Я не… — Карлос трясет головой, не в состоянии хоть как-нибудь сформулировать вопрос. — Я не могу… Наука здесь бессильна. Я ничем не могу ему помочь, никому не могу…  
  
— Неправда, — вмешивается Джози, неловко ковыляя к ним из диагностического кабинета. Она коротко, но уверенно кивает Дане в знак признательности, и та благосклонно возвращает этот жест. Джози хватает Карлоса за руку и опирается на него, как на импровизированную трость. — Поддержи немного старую женщину, мальчик, — ворчит она, как будто Карлос стал бы вырываться. — Можешь проводить меня до приемной и отправиться в реанимационное отделение. Тедди сказал, что Сесил просыпается.  
— Правда? — сердце Карлоса пропускает удар, а затем начинает колотиться так, что удары отдаются в ушах, словно оно вовсе не выполняло свои обязанности, а теперь спешно наверстывает упущенное.  
— Правда, — говорит Джози. — И именно ты должен с ним поговорить.  
  
— Почему? — спрашивает Карлос, пока они медленно бредут по холлу, чтобы не нагружать и без того больные колени Джози.- Почему я? Здесь собрался весь город, это может сделать любой…  
— Весь город — не является молодым человеком Сесила, — язвительно обрывает его Джози. — Для него это тоже будет тяжело… Наверное, даже еще тяжелее, я не уверена. .Но я уверена, он нуждается в… — ее голос неуверенно затихает, и Карлос понимает, что Джози тоже сейчас борется сама с собой, несмотря на то, что ее опыт, ее мудрость и своенравность обеспечивают ей достаточно уверенности в собственном голосе. Они преодолевают половину пути до реанимации, когда Джози завершает, наконец, свою мысль. — Он захочет тебя видеть.  
— Вы уверены? — спрашивает Карлос. Джози пронзительно на него смотрит:  
— Когда это Сесил не хотел бы тебя видеть?  
— Но это не то же самое, — отвечает Карлос. — Сесил не тот же самый. Теперь — нет, — он, конечно, недостаточно понимает для того, чтобы чем-то помочь, но это осознать он смог. Карлос вспоминает, как Сесил слушал аудиокассету: « _Не припоминаю, чтобы у меня был брат. Я вообще не понимаю эти записи. Когда я проходил здесь стажировку_?»  
  
Джози протягивает сухую ладошку, чтобы потрепать Карлоса по щеке. У нее прохладная рука, мягкая на ощупь, словно замша, несмотря на все морщины и шишковатые суставы.  
— Ты такой умный мальчик, да? — говорит Джози. — Острый ум и мягкое сердце — редкое сочетание. Прекрасное со стороны, но мучительное, правда?  
  
Карлос знает, что она пытается приободрить его, но это не работает. Не сейчас, что бы ему ни говорили. Если бы только он был лучше. Хотя бы менее эгоистичным.   
Он знает, что Найт-Вейл любит его. Собственный Голос города столько раз говорил ему об этом.   
Но он не знает, любит ли его сам Сесил, и перед лицом этого страха почти невозможно думать. Шевелиться. Дышать.   
Они доходят до входа в отделение реанимации, и Джози отпускает его, взамен опираясь на предложенную Даной руку. До коридора доносится приглушенный гул голосов из приемной. Разобрать, о чем там говорят, невозможно, но общее звучание кажется чуть менее приглушенным. Чуть менее напряженным.   
Но один пронзительный и отчаянный голос выделяется из общего гула и гомона:  
— Пожалуйста! Вы должны… Пропустите меня!  
  
Карлос не сразу опознает источник звука. Они несколько раз пересекались со Стивом Карлсбергом, но Карлос ни разу не слышал от него ничего громче мнительного бормотания под нос. А теперь Стив кричит.  
— Если Сесил просыпается… Если это Сесил — действительно, Сесил — то, пожалуйста, позвольте мне с ним поговорить… Минуту, хотя бы минуту! Хотя бы тридцать секунд, позвольте мне его увидеть, _умоляю_!  
Джози с сожалением качает головой:  
— Не могу ему не посочувствовать.  
  
— Так впустите его, — говорит Карлос. У него ледяные руки, но ладони все равно вспотели. — Пускай он поговорит с Сесилом. Я не могу… Это же не имеет, не может иметь ко мне никакого отношения, я даже не из Найт-Вейла…  
Джози неодобрительно цыкает на него:  
— Поздно спохватился, мальчик. Слишком поздно, и ты достаточно умен, чтобы это осознавать.  
— Но что, если… Я провел здесь всего полтора года. Вы уверены, что Сесил меня хотя бы помнит?  
Взгляд Джози смягчается. И Карлос на мгновение видит в ней ту доброту, благодаря которой, ее дом стал убежищем для ангелов.  
  
— Я знала Сесила Палмера, когда он был еще маленьким мальчиком, — говорит она. — Он был наивным, бесшабашным, задиристым и рвущимся всем помочь. Хороший был ребенок. Иногда я по нему скучаю, — она снова треплет Карлоса по щеке. — Что бы ни случилось, Карлос, что бы ты ни решил, большинство примет твой выбор.  
  
Дана согласно кивает с сияющими видом:  
— Я готова, — говорит она. — Если все сложится так, будет здорово оказаться, наконец, дома. Передай Сесилу, чтобы он не волновался. Я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. Чтобы ты был счастлив. Мы все этого хотим, — она улыбается, и это первая искренняя улыбка, которую Карлос видит в городе с того момента, как услышал крик Сесила.   
  
Он не может заставить себя вернуть улыбку ей. Но он не хочет ее подводить, не хочет подводить весь Найт-Вейл сильнее, чем уже успел это сделать.  
  
Карлос толкает дверь и входит в палату Сесила.


	3. Глава 3

Сесила разместили в отдельной палате. Она не похожа на обычные палаты, по крайней мере, на те, что можно увидеть в больницах за пределами Найт-Вейла. Здесь нет оборудования, кардиомониторов, аппаратов искусственной вентиляции легких или стоек с капельницами. Зато здесь есть гематитовый круг на полу, в центре которого стоит больничная койка. Оккультные символы, нарисованные на стенах, переплетаются так, что больничная койка находится прямо на пересечении направляющих линий. Судя по металлическому запаху и по тому, как рисунки слегка расплываются, все они сделаны кровью, причем недавно. Большинство — нормального ярко-красного цвета, некоторые — темнее, с фиолетовым почти что отливом. Одна из комбинаций знаков нарисована зеленым и, проходя мимо, Карлос задумывается, у кого же из медперсонала могут быть насыщенные медью эритроциты.  
  
Сама койка ничем особо не отличается от привычной, разве что стандартные белые простыни обычно шьются из хлопка, а не атласа. Одетый в лавандовую пижаму Сесил, под этими простынями выглядит спящим, но он открывает глаза, как только входит Карлос. Садится, опираясь на подушки, и, хмурясь, окидывает Карлоса озадаченным взглядом.  
— Эмм… Привет. Привет, Сесил, — говорит Карлос. — Ты… Как ты себя… Ладно, ты знаешь, кто я?   
Тот хмурится еще сильнее, но отвечает, прежде чем Карлос успевает запаниковать слишком сильно.  
— Конечно. Ты Карлос, ученый.  
  
Карлос выжидает пару секунд, но Сесил не добавляет: « _Прекрасный Карлос_ », — или, например: « _Мой парень_ ».   
  
И этот голос, голос Сесила. Почему-то Карлос ожидал услышать робкий, ломающийся подростковый голос со старой аудиокассеты. Но у него все тот же баритон.   
Все тот же — но вместе с тем неуловимо изменившийся. Карлос не может уловить, что именно изменилось: тембр ли, сила или интонации. Он звучит все так же — одновременно звонко и глубоко, и чисто — но его стало меньше, ощутимо меньше.  
Хотя, может быть, ему просто не хватает эмоций, которые он так привык слышать в голосе Сесила, когда бы тот ни говорил с ним или о нем. Того неприкрытого обожания, которое сперва так смутило Карлоса, и из-за которого он думал, что над ним насмехаются, и боялся худшего, пока, наконец, все не понял. Без этих ноток его голос звучит сдавленным, не выверено спокойным, как в прямом эфире, а плоским, лишенным цвета и формы.  
Карлос надеется, что его выражение лица не изменится и голос не дрогнет, когда он, наконец, выдавливает из себя:  
— Хорошо. Очень хорошо, что ты знаешь меня. Ты знаешь, где находишься? Хотя, откуда бы… Ты в больнице.  
Сесил смотрит на белую койку, на кровавые печати на стенах.  
— Центральная Больница Найт-Вейла? — спрашивает он.  
Карлос кивает:  
— Именно.   
  
На секунду Сесил выглядит озадаченным, затем моргает — в глазах его появляется незамутненный ужас.  
  
— Нет. Если… Если это Найт-Вейл… — он перехватывает дыхание и хватается рукой за горло, впиваясь пальцами в собственную гортань. — Я… Я не могу…  
— Ты в порядке? Тебе больно? — встревожено спрашивает Карлос. — Насколько я знаю, тебе не должно быть больно, но я могу позвать Тедди Уиллиамса…  
— Нет, — Сесил мотает головой, пальцы расслабляются, но он все еще тяжело дышит. — Нет, мне не больно… В подобном смысле, — страх, ясно читающийся в его глазах, в его тяжелом дыхании, едва слышен в потускневшем баритоне. — Похоже, я перестал быть Голосом Найт-Вейла.  
— Да, — Карлос пытается сопротивляться душащим его чувствам вины и боли. — Ты помнишь, что случилось сегодня? После того как мы проснулись?..  
  
Кажется, что с того момента прошла целая вечность. Карлос и сам едва может воссоздать всю картину в своей голове. Но Сесил попросту начинает перечислять факты:  
— Ты сделал блинчики, — он вздыхает. — Я был на студии. Я вел эфир. Рассказывал про банк крови. Затем… — он хмурится и наклоняет голову вбок, словно надеясь, что ускользнувший от него кусочек воспоминаний встанет на место.  
— Ты получил записку, — подсказывает Карлос. — Записку от Стрекс Корп. Это оказалось… — для подобного рода явлений не существует обобщающего научного термина. Слово «экзорцизм» вряд ли является легитимным определением в юриспруденции. — Они тебя уволили.  
— _Уволили_ меня? Но мой контракт…  
— Видимо, после того, как Стрекс Корп купили радиостанцию, контракты с сотрудниками были пересмотрены, — поясняет Карлос. — Это дало им возможность снятия сотрудника с должности, но права выбора преемника у них нет. Как минимум, без одобрения Городского Совета, которое они не получили.  
— То есть… — Сесил хмурится, наморщив лоб. — Я больше не являюсь Голосом Найт-Вейла, но и никто другой не является? Как такое…  
— Именно это все сейчас и пытаются выяснить. Они ждут снаружи, — Сесил обязан быть в курсе, для него это важно.   
Он и сам должен был бы об этом знать, но нет — он выглядит ошарашенным.  
— Все? Они, что, все…  
— Почти все жители Найт-Вейла, — поясняет Карлос. — Они в порядке, но пришли сюда из-за тебя. Все беспокоятся.  
Сесил пару секунд это осмысляет, глядя куда-то за Карлоса, словно пытаясь увидеть сквозь стены собравшихся там людей. Затем он с любопытством переводит взгляд на Карлоса:  
— Все собрались здесь, но именно ты пришел поговорить со мной?  
— Они попросили меня, — говорит Карлос. — Джози, это она сказала, что первым с тобой должен поговорить я. И Дана — да, Сесил, Дана вернулась, она здесь, в больнице. По крайней мере, на данный момент.  
— Серьезно? Рад слышать, — даже если это правда, по голосу не понять, да и улыбка у Сесила скорее рефлекторная, бессмысленная.  
Карлос привык к тому, что рядом с ним Сесил частенько бывал косноязычен, хотя это уже и почти прошло с тех пор, как они всерьез начали встречаться. Но теперь все иначе. Тревога, с которой Сесил смотрит на него, вызвана не исступленным волнением и не опасением сказать что-нибудь не то. Нет, это страх услышать, что именно скажет Карлос. А еще, из голоса Сесила пропало все то, что было так привычно — привязанность, восхищение, куда более сильные чувства, названия которых Карлос, в отличие Сесила, предпочитает не произносить.   
  
Но Сесил помнит его — и это уже куда больше того, о чем Карлос мог только мечтать. Это больше, чем он заслуживает. Стараясь говорить ровно, он продолжает:  
— Если хочешь поговорить с Даной, или еще с кем-нибудь из города, ты только скажи, я их приведу. Если я могу что-нибудь для тебя сделать…  
— Карлос, — когда Сесил говорит вот так, это едва ли похоже на его имя, просто слово и ничего более.  
— Я рад, что тебе уже лучше, — упорно продолжает Карлос. — Знаю, Сесил, для тебя это нелегко. Я не хочу все усугублять. Я могу уйти, но хочу, чтобы ты знал — если я могу помочь тебе хоть чем-то, как угодно — с научной точки зрения, конечно…  
— Карлос, прости меня.  
  
Нет. Нет, пожалуйста, только не это, этого ему еще не хватало.  
  
— Все в порядке, — говорит Карлос. — Не переживай из-за этого. Я понимаю, что теперь все по-другому. Ты стал другим.   
Карлос хочет сказать ему: « _Ты не должен этого говорить_ », — но было бы слишком неправильно запрещать Сесилу выражать свои мысли, особенно сейчас. Особенно, когда это больше не эхо общегородского восхищения не особо-то и героем, а собственные чувства Сесила, выраженные его же собственным голосом. Карлос должен его выслушать. Он обязан дать Сесилу хотя бы это, и еще многое, конечно же, но если ничего больше он сделать не может…   
— Все в порядке, — дружелюбно повторяет Карлос. — Я все понимаю.  
  
Сесилл переводит взгляд с Карлоса на собственные руки, теребящие белые атласные простыни. Он начинает говорить не сразу, и слова, которые обычно даются ему так легко, сейчас звучат беспорядочно и едва различимо.  
— Прости, что не предупредил тебя, — наконец, говорит он. — Нужно было все тебе объяснить… Ты же ученый, ну конечно же, я должен был понять, что тебе хотелось бы это знать. Если бы я сказал тебе раньше, сейчас тебе, наверное, было бы проще понять все это…  
— Я понимаю, — прерывает его Карлос. — Я знаю, что произошло. И я уже некоторое время знал, что на самом деле значит быть Голосом Найт-Вейла.  
Сесил поднимает взгляд и изумленно моргает:  
— Ты знал?  
— Я разработал гипотезу, — отвечает Карлос. — Я не был уверен, что об этом можно говорить вслух, поэтому я не мог ее подтвердить. Потом ты включил ту кассету. А потом случилось то, что случилось… Не буду говорить, что понимаю все, или хотя бы большую часть, но по крайней мере я знаю, что до сегодняшнего дня ты ни разу со мной не разговаривал. По крайней мере, тот ты, которым ты являешься сейчас. И я не рассчитываю на… продолжение отношений, в которых я состоял с Голосом Найт-Вейла. Это был не ты, и я это понимаю.  
  
— Вот как, — и снова эта пустая, рефлекторная улыбка. — Я рад, что ты понимаешь. Прости, я действительно никогда не хотел навредить тебе, Карлос, или чем-то сбить с толку…  
— Я знаю, — говорит Карлос. — Я никогда так и не думал, — Сесил может быть злопамятным, но он не жесток. Конечно, это если говорить о Сесиле, а не о Голосе, тут Карлос уже разобрался. Карлос разобрался в стольких вопросах и нашел столько ответов, что в иной ситуации он был бы в сущем восторге — только сейчас все это слишком ему близко, слишком ощутимо на собственной шкуре. Все больнее смотреть сейчас на Сесила и постепенно осознавать, сколько же в человеке, которого он знал эти полтора года, было его самого, а не Найт-Вейла. Или сколько же из известного Карлосу города было на самом деле Сесилом.  
  
Если у города появится новый Голос, различия станут еще более очевидными. В будущем Карлос оценил бы эту мысль по достоинству, понимая, что это шанс подтвердить или опровергнуть его гипотезу. Но сейчас это знание давит на него еще одной тяжелой ношей, когда он понимает, что придется знакомиться с новым Голосом, Голосом, который будет признаваться ему в любви от лица всего Найт-Вейла.  
  
Часть его хочет спросить Сесила, помнит ли он хоть что-то из тех чувств, которые больше не испытывает. Хочет узнать, насколько правдивыми они были. Но даже если он помнит, даже если он ответит, разве от этого знания не станет еще больнее?  
Карлос направляется к выходу, он собирается позвать Дану или Джози, или кого-нибудь из друзей Сесила, кого-то, кто находится с ним в куда менее сложных и болезненных отношениях, которые куда проще реабилитировать. Кого-то, кто лучше смог бы оказать ему поддержку.   
И замирает, услышав свое имя, услышав тихое, приглушенное «Карлос». Он оборачивается. Сесил снова смотрит на руки и снова перебирает в руках простыни:  
— Я знаю, я больше не тот, что прежде. Не тот, с кем ты привык быть рядом. Знаю, я теперь не голос Найт-Вейла. Я никто. Во мне нет ничего интересного. Но, как думаешь, может быть… — он судорожно сглатывает. — Может быть, однажды, через какое-то время, я… я смогу тебе понравиться?   
Карлос смотрит на него во все глаза.  
— Что?  
— Не так, как раньше, — поспешно добавляет Сесил. — Я понимаю, что ты вряд ли смог бы, тебе и не надо… Но, может быть, мы могли бы стать друзьями? Я бы очень хотел дружить с тобой…  
— Я тоже хочу с тобой дружить, — говорит Карлос. Собственный голос отдается у него в ушах. — Очень хочу, Сесил, это правда. И нет, мне не нужно ждать. Ты и так мне нравишься.   
— Серьезно? — Сесил поднимает голову, и его улыбка, наконец, не выглядит машинальной. Да, она все еще другая, не столь однозначно открытая, но яркая и искренняя, и в ней читается надежда. Так Сесил выглядит куда моложе обычного, что странно, учитывая привычную для Карлоса неопределенность его возраста.  
  
Сесилу Гершвину Палмеру с аудиокассеты было пятнадцать. Тогда он и стал голосом Найт-Вейла. Сейчас он гораздо старше и многое пережил, но, быть может, внутри он остался все таким же молодым?   
В ушах Карлоса нарастает грохот. Возможно, это его собственное сердце, которое колотится сейчас, как у кролика. Ему ведь с самого начала казалось, что Сесил, к месту и не к месту говорящий о своей влюбленности, ведет себя очень по-детски. Взаимосвязь не подразумевает причинно-следственной связи. Нужно еще понять, что здесь является первичным — влияние Найт-Вейл на свой Голос или же наоборот. Говорит ли Голос за все общество? Или же он диктует обществу, как говорить?   
И имеет ли это значение в городе, где время не работает, где причина может наступить после следствия, если ей вдруг станет скучно?  
  
Карлос всегда остается ученым. Если бы он им не был, он не смог бы сейчас этого сделать, но если рассматривать это как эксперимент, как гипотезу, которую нужно доказать…  
— Сесил, — Карлос говорит осторожно, аккуратно. Неприкрытая правда — опасный компонент, столь же нестабильный, как нитроглицерин, и куда более разрушительный, а слова сейчас очень неустойчиво вертятся у него на языке. — Я люблю тебя. Я влюбился в тебя, когда ты был Голосом Найт-Вейла, и я люблю Найт-Вейл, но… Дело тут не только в общественности, которая мне нравится, и не в его Голосе — я не смог бы полюбить что-то подобного масштаба так, как обычного человека. Так, как я люблю тебя. Просто тебя. Это мои личные чувства, ты не обязан отвечать мне взаимностью, ты не должен идти на поводу у всего того, что говорил мне Голос Найт-Вейла. Мне, конечно, больно от того, что ты больше не можешь чувствовать ко мне то же самое, но было бы куда хуже, если бы ты притворялся только чтобы не разбивать мне сердце…   
  
Он не знает, что хочет услышать в ответ. Не знает, хочет ли, чтобы Сесил говорил честно или нет, чтобы выслушал его, или не принял во внимание последнюю фразу и все равно сказал что-то о взаимных чувствах.   
  
Но Сесил вообще ничего не говорит. Он встает, скорее, даже вскакивает с больничной койки, и, прежде чем Карлос успевает хоть как-то отреагировать, прижимается губами к его губам — сперва робко и неуверенно, углубляя поцелуй, поняв, что Карлос не отстраняется. В том, как жадно Сесил его целует, нет ничего непривычного, но обычно он лучше это контролирует. Но эта внимательность, моментальный ответ на малейшую реакцию Карлоса, прежде чем тот сам понимает, чего хочет… Эта необычная нежность, не невинность, нет, это совсем не похоже на первый поцелуй, но, кажется, он собирается сделать его не менее идеальным. В этом весь Сесил.  
  
Карлос настолько ошеломлен, настолько рад и ошарашен, что едва успевает вовремя спохватиться, когда Сесил оседает в его руках, лишившись сил. Он оттаскивает пугающе изможденного, но широко и немного безумно ухмыляющегося Сесила обратно в центр гематитового круга, в постель, и тот хватает Карлоса за запястье:  
— О, мой милый, заботливый Карлос…  
— Оставайся здесь, — командует Карлос. — Больше не вставай. Ты еще не поправился, — он поднимает с пола подушку и обводит взглядом кровавые знаки на стенах, пытаясь прикинуть, в какой именно точке голова Сесила окажется точно на пересечении невидимых осей.  
  
— Мой прекрасный, осмотрительный Карлос, — бормочет Сесил, его голос все еще звучит странно — слишком легкий, слишком чистый, непримечательный, — но он стал куда более узнаваемым, нежели несколькими минутами назад. — Я не притворяюсь. Я никогда не притворялся, когда говорил, что люблю тебя — и как тот, кем я был, и как тот, кем я стал теперь. Тебя любит весь Найт-Вейл, в этом нет ничего удивительного. Как можно тебя не любить, после того, как ты столько всего нам посвятил? После того, как отдался нам целиком, со своей выдающейся наукой и исключительной рассудительностью, с этими идеальными волосами? Я — житель Найт-Вейла, я люблю тебя, так же как и все мы, но я увидел тебя первым. Я первым увидел, каким прекрасным ты был и остаешься, и будешь всегда.  
Если признание, произнесенное Карлосом, прозвучало как взрыв динамита, то слова Сесила производят эффект разорвавшейся боеголовки. Карлос словно оглушен, контужен. Он отстраненно отмечает про себя иронию ситуации — тот, кто был Голосом Найт-Вейла, города, переполненного секретами, оказывается настолько бесстыдно, мучительно честным.  
  
— Да, Сесил, хорошо, — говорит он, за неимением лучшего ответа, и за плечи укладывает Сесила горизонтально в постель.  
  
— А еще мне нравится, как ты произносишь мое имя, — продолжает тот. — Мне хотелось бы… можешь сейчас назвать меня полным именем?  
Карлос колеблется пару мгновений, вспомнив, как начиналась записка, из-за которой все это произошло, но Сесил смотрит так выжидательно, что невозможно ему отказать.  
— Сесил Гершвин Палмер, — произносит он, жалея, что не может сделать большего, не может наполнить звучание этих слов надлежащим смыслом, как когда-то делал это Сесил.   
В любом случае, он вздыхает с тоской и с восхищением, услышав это.  
  
— Оу, — говорит он, откидывая голову на подушку и закрывая глаза. — Странно, из твоих уст это звучит ужасно знакомо. Или, может быть, мне знакома сама эта странность?..  
— Я мог бы и раньше так тебя называть, — говорит Карлос. — Нужно было сказать.  
Сесил открывается глаза и, нахмурившись, садится.  
  
— Не мог, — отрезает он. — Это имя не было моим. Ты же слышал запись с той кассеты, да? Я отдал свое имя, его забрали… У меня забрали многое. Я не знал… не осознавал, что у меня есть брат. Брат, можешь себе представить?  
Карлос уже пробовал, и эта попытка не особо увенчалась успехом. Но вот такого Сесила, переругивающегося с братом за обеденным столом, ему сейчас почему-то проще представить.  
— Теперь ты помнишь его имя? — спрашивает Карлос с любопытством.  
— Помню, — кивает Сесил. Он смотрит сквозь Карлоса, в пустоту, на вновь обретенные воспоминания. — Я помню, каким был его голос, когда он дразнил меня. Помню, как он выглядел… О! Еще я вспомнил лицо своей матери! Я думал, у нее нет лица, но теперь, если я вдруг увижу ее в толпе, точно смогу узнать…  
  
Возвращение столь ценных воспоминаний должно приносить радость, но голос Сесила звучит напряженно, ломко и высоко, а неморгающие глаза распахнуты слишком широко, и в уголках появляется влажный блеск.  
— Сесил, — Карлос хватает его за плечи, пытаясь поймать невидящий взгляд. — Ты не обязан сейчас об этом думать, если не хочешь…  
Сесил вздрагивает и моргает. Его глаза фокусируются на лице Карлоса, рот открывается, но он ничего не говорит, лишь аккуратно берет его за запястье и слегка дергает к себе просительным жестом. Карлос охотно садится рядом, обнимает Сесила — тот дрожит — и нерешительно гладит его по спине, по голове, пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы, пока, наконец, Сесил не обнимает его в ответ.  
— Я думаю, — говорит он, наконец, таким тихим и дрожащим голосом, что Карлос вряд ли услышал бы, если бы слова не раздавались прямо над ухом. — Я думаю, я могу это сделать, пока у меня есть ты, мой Карлос. Твой голос все еще у меня, хотя бы твой, его должно быть достаточно…  
  
— Достаточно? — переспрашивает Карлос, не разжимая объятий. — Достаточно для чего, Сесил?  
Сесил вздыхает, и этот вздох отнимает у него столько сил, что он точно упал бы, не держись он за Карлоса.  
  
— Я теперь помню еще кое-что. Я помню, что не мечтал ни о чем другом, кроме как быть Голосом Найт-Вейла. Плиты здания городского совета предсказали мне эту судьбу — нет, _технически_ , содержание этих строк было достаточно пространно, чтобы подходить еще нескольким дюжинам стажеров, но я-то знаю, знал, что речь шла обо мне. Я всегда знал, что это должен был быть я. Я никогда не мог представить себе другой судьбы.  
  
Карлос прекрасно знает, как тяжела и ужасающа ноша подобной убежденности. « _Кем ты хочешь быть, когда вырастешь, Карлос_?» — на этот вопрос у него всегда был только один ответ с того момента, как в два года он впервые узнал смысл слова «наука». Но ему повезло с призванием — можно вылететь из дюжины университетов, лишиться сотни грантов, но даже без инструментов, без коллег и без признания все равно можно оставаться ученым.  
  
Поэтому он не может даже вообразить, каково это: быть Голосом Найт-Вейла, быть избранным на этот пост, а затем в одночасье всего лишиться.  
— Мне очень жаль, Сесил. Если бы я только мог, я отдал бы тебе свой голос…  
— Ты уже сделал это, Карлос, — говорит Сесил. — Только он у меня и остался.  
  
Карлос замирает и, отшатнувшись, хватает Сесила за плечи, чтобы посмотреть ему прямо в глаза:  
— Но я же никогда не отдавал тебе свой голос?  
— Отдавал, — Сесил бережно кладет руку на голову Карлоса, запускает пальцы ему в волосы. — Это случилось на собрании, в твой первый день в Найт-Вейле. Ты сказал: « _Зови меня_ Карлос», — Сесил вдруг произносит эту фразу своими пугающими, сверхъестественно точными интонациями, точь-в-точь копирующими оригинал — и в голове Карлоса вспыхивает такая четкая картина событий полуторагодовалой давности, словно он заново их переживает. — Я спросил, можно ли тебя цитировать, и ты ответил: « _Да, конечно, только предупреди, пожалуйста, город_ ». Ты был первым и единственным ученым, который согласился его отдать. Приезжие вообще нечасто соглашаются.  
— Сесил, — медленно произносит Карлос. — Как ты это делаешь? Твой голос… — это не Голос, но Карлос поклясться готов, что на секунду…  
Сесил озадаченно склоняет голову набок.  
  
— Я же сказал. Ты все еще остался у меня, мой Карлос. Я помню все, что связано с тобой, это очень удобно. Пробелов, конечно, остается немало, но ты успел столько всего исследовать в Найт-Вейле, что я хотя бы примерно представляю события тех лет, когда ты еще не переехал к нам. К тому же, ты был здесь, когда Тамика Флинн вышла из библиотеки, и когда появилось светящееся облако, и когда…  
  
— Я был, — кивает Карлос. — Но почему ты до сих пор это помнишь? Почему я сохранился, а остальные — нет? Это как-то связано с нашими личными отношениями? Но у тебя много друзей…  
— Полагаю, потому что ты не фигурировал в первоначальном контракте, — Сесил переходит на мягкий, снисходительный тон, которым обычно объясняет Карлосу такие очевидные явления, как невидимые часовые башни или смертоносные праздники. — Когда я подписывал контракт с Руководством Станции, ты не был частью Найт-Вейла. Наше с тобой соглашение заключено позже.  
  
Поперхнувшись истеричным хихиканьем, в безуспешной попытке его проглотить, Карлос выдавливает из себя:  
— То есть, я заключил побочный договор, причем с тобой, а не с Голосом Найт-Вейла, так? Несмотря на то, что ты был Голосом Найт-Вейла…  
  
Внезапно Карлос все понимает. К нему приходит озарение, яркое, словно вспышка молнии.  
  
— Сесил, — начинает он и останавливается. Его идея не проверена, не подтверждена, и, если он вдруг ошибется, то сделает только хуже, подарив ложную надежду.  
Сесил смотрит на него, словно на лист бумаги, исписанный иероглифами:  
— В чем дело, Карлос? Ты думаешь. Я вижу, что ты думаешь. Что ты…  
  
Карлос целует его — достаточно медленно и глубоко, чтобы на пару мгновений Сесил лишился слов и забыл, как дышать, и этой паузы ему более чем достаточно:  
— Я знаю, что это нелегко, Сесил, но мне надо идти. Я должен кое-что сделать…  
— Науку? — голос Сесила звучит не саркастично, а легко и воодушевленно. — Ну конечно, ты же все еще ученый. Надеюсь, ты им всегда и останешься. Иди, делай свои эксперименты.  
  
— Я пришлю Дану, чтобы она составила тебе компанию, — говорит Карлос. — Я постараюсь обернуться так быстро, как только смогу. Обещай, что останешься здесь и будешь отдыхать, пока я не вернусь. Обещай, что не будешь ничего предпринимать.  
— Обещаю, — кивает он со слегка заинтригованным видом, и это Карлоса обнадеживает. Сесил еще не отчаялся, несмотря на все, чего он лишился — его сила воли не слишком уступает той, что была частью Голоса.   
  
Ему и не нужно отчаиваться. Если Карлос прав, он сможет все исправить и вернуть Голос Найт-Вейла в эфир. Сможет вернуть Сесилу то, ради чего тот существует.  
  
— Просто подожди немного, Сесил, — говорит Карлос и убегает спасать положение — как и положено любому уважающему себя ученому.


	4. Глава 4

Раньше Карлос никогда не общался с Городским Советом лично, разве что с отдельными его представителями, но никогда — со всеми одновременно. В этом и заключается его план.   
Он обсудил эту идею с Тедди Уиллиамсом, с Джози и со всеми остальными — они поддержали его так поспешно, что Карлос заподозрил неладное. Похоже, они и сами успели прийти к тем же выводам и ждали только его, с его несовершенными знаниями о местных устоях. Так или иначе, они были только «за» разрешить ему осуществить план.   
  
И вот он стоит в центре гематитового круга Совета напротив больницы, и с нездоровым восхищением смотрит на капли собственной крови, стекающие с кулака. Десять, одиннадцать, двенадцать, тринадцать — по капле за каждый камень гематита в кругу, а затем он зажимает порез на запястье, вытаскивает карточку с речью из рукава и прочищает горло:  
— Дамы и госп… То есть, люди… То есть, члены Совета…   
  
В последний раз Карлос так нервничал при произнесении речи, когда защищал докторскую. Тогда впрочем, он куда больше был уверен в том, что говорит. А еще тогда он был куда более уверен в том, что комиссия не будет выражать свое несогласие с ключевыми тезисами путем поглощения его все еще бьющегося сердца.   
  
Он делает это ради Сесила. Ради Сесила, и ради всего Найт-Вейла.  
  
— В результате того, что Стрекс Корп уволил ведущего общественной радиостанции, Найт-Вейл лишился Голоса, — говорит Карлос. — Очевидно, что такое положение дел, хм… не представляется оптимальным. Контракт ведущего подразумевает, что любой кандидат на данную должность должен быть одобрен Городским Советом. Мы… То есть я, я хотел бы посоветовать вам не принимать и не отклонять в ближайшее время любых претендентов, предложенных Стрекс Корп, и вместо этого составить принципиально новый контракт. Предлагаю на ваше рассмотрение такого кандидата, как Сесил Гершвин Палмер. Он является коренным жителем Найт-Вейла, неоднократно демонстрировал свою преданность этому обществу, к тому же…  
— _Одобрен_ , — произносит в унисон Городской Совет.  
— …он обладает продолжительным опытом, уникальным в своем роде… — дочитывает Карлос с карточки и прерывается. — Что?  
— _Одобрен_ , — повторяет Городской Совет, и Карлос замечает то же нетерпение, с которым уже сталкивался ранее. — _Будет не столь легко, как прежде. Потребуется куда больше времени и усилий, в конце концов, опасность будет велика, как никогда ранее. Раз уж нашлись те, кто осмелились нас перекупить, пускай они поймут, какой монетой им придется платить. Найт-Вейлу нужен Голос. Если кандидат выказывает желание — он одобрен._

 

* * *

  
Карлос хочет рассказать об этом Сесилу сам, и как можно скорее. Но к тому времени, как Совет отпускает его, и он перевязывает себе руку, наступает вечер. Возле палаты Сесила Карлос обнаруживает Дану и Джози, обсуждающих что-то с Тедди Уиллиамсом. Тот высказывает свою профессиональную точку зрения в соответствии с медицинскими стандартами Найт-Вейла. Карлос еще не до конца научился расшифровывать эти гулкие и дребезжащие звуки, поэтому Джози переводит ему:  
— Сейчас он спит. Городской Совет планирует начать завтра утром. Сесилу нужно отдохнуть столько, сколько получится.   
Так что Карлос возвращается в лабораторию, чтобы убедиться, что у него есть оборудование, которое понадобится в дальнейшем, и чтобы проведать свою команду ученых. Автобусы не ходят, и он звонит робоинженеру, Такаши, чтобы тот его подвез. Тот рад стараться — он никогда не упускает шанса прокатиться на своем автопилотируемом автомобиле.  
— Пустовато сегодня на дорогах, да? — говорит Такаши, сидя на водительском месте с закинутыми за голову руками. Руль поворачивается сам собой, и в любом другом месте, кроме Найт-Вейла, это привлекло бы внимание. На этих же улицах автомобиль Такаши — не единственная машина без водителя, и отличается от прочих лишь тем, что управляется компьютером, а не невидимым шофером и не вселившимся злым духом. — В больнице что, собрался весь город? Это какая-то эпидемия? Может, стоит прислать сюда биохимиков?  
— Никто не заболел. Они там из-за Сесила, — отвечает Карлос прежде, чем успевает подумать.  
— Сесил? Твой парень с радио? — переспрашивает Такаши. — А что стряслось? Он в порядке?  
Карлос косится на коллегу. Такаши не из тех людей, что легко продаются, но с другой стороны, у Стрекс Корп крайне перспективный фонд исследовательских работ в области робототехники…  
— Все будет хорошо, — отзывается Карлос. — Всего лишь аппендицит.  
— Это хорошо. Будет непривычно не слышать больше его эфиров.  
  
Карлос не отвечает. Он слишком занят тем, что пытается проглотить то ли всхлипывание, то ли смешок — он и сам до конца не уверен.   
На все вопросы в лаборатории он отвечает вереницей собственных — нетерпеливых и как на подбор связанных исключительно с состоянием проектов, находящихся в работе. Он успешно уклоняется от любых попыток сбора информации, ему даже удается переключить внимание коллег с исследований Стрекс Корп, на их собственные. Ни у кого из ученых не наблюдается проблемы с подбором слов, никто из них не замечает в Найт-Вейле никаких изменений — разве что жалуются, что все местные ресторанчики оказались закрыты.  
  
Карлосу удается отвлечь себя на пару часов собственными текущими экспериментами, пока он не прерывается, наконец, чтобы отправиться домой. Ему нужно попробовать поспать. Нужно встать рано и приехать в больницу до того, как Сесил проснется.  
Радио, как обычно, включается, как только он заводит машину, но вместо какой-либо трансляции раздается лишь тихое шипение. Это даже не Особый Развлекательный Выпуск Статических Помех, это просто мертвый эфир. В любую другую ночь примерно в это самое время — насколько в Найт-Вейле формулировка «это время» имеет смысл — Сесил вот-вот должен был бы пожелать городу спокойной ночи.  
  
Карлос выключает шум эфира. Без радио машина звучит странно. Неужели двигатель всегда звучит так громко на тридцати оборотах? Наверное, стоит заехать в автосервис и проверить его.  
Улицы все еще пусты, и за пределами центра, где есть фонари, еще и абсолютно темны. Свет фар с трудом пробивается сквозь бездонную, бесконечную тьму пустыни. Над головой, фонтаном искр на вельветовой черноте неба, изгибается Млечный Путь. От этого зрелища всегда перехватывает дыхание, а сегодня еще и в буквальном смысле — Карлос чувствует, что начинает задыхаться в обволакивающей его беззвучной пустоте. Он включает дальний свет, но даже он пробивает тихую ночь не сильнее, чем портновская булавка — кожу слона.  
  
Трепет перед невыносимо огромными масштабами вселенной — весьма распространенное времяпрепровождение в Найт-Вейле, Карлос и сам имел к этому склонность еще до переезда сюда, пускай и на любительском уровне. Но никогда еще, глядя на ночное небо, он не ощущал себя таким ничтожным. Обычно его умиротворяли знакомые созвездия, по которым он всегда мог определить свое место в галактике с помощью триангуляции. Но сегодня звезд чересчур много, все они слишком яркие, чтобы можно было разглядеть знакомые очертания — их не счесть, и все они далеко, так бесконечно далеко. Тишина пустыни вокруг — всего лишь эхо безбрежной пустоты, которая способна погасить любой крик своим необъятным простором.  
Луны больше нет… Была ли вообще луна? Может быть, он просто выдумал Земле спутника, который сопровождает ее во тьме? Она одна — и он один, мчится вперед сквозь бесконечность пустоты, и даже до ближайшей видимой ему звезды — слишком далеко, чтобы дотянуться, разве что он будет бежать тысячу жизней…   
— Док? Эй, Док! Карлос!  
  
Карлосу требуется несколько секунд, чтобы определить чувство в ушах как звук — непостижимо представить, что в этой безграничной пустоте можно хоть что-то услышать. Еще несколько секунд занимает осознание набора звуков как своего имени, еще дольше — понимание того, что он вовсе не находится во внешнем космосе среди звезд.   
  
Но он и не сидит в машине. Он стоит, вытянув шею, и пристально смотрит на каскад звезд Млечного Пути, льющийся на него с неба…  
  
Карлос содрогается и протирает глаза, отрываясь от ночного неба и оглядывает гладкий пейзаж вокруг. Призрачный силуэт холма, черным контуром выделяющийся на фоне горизонта, помогает ему сориентироваться. Он в пустыне на самой границе города.   
Неподалеку вспыхивают фонари, и все тот же голос окликает его:  
— Карлос?  
  
Карлос делает шаг назад, когда к нему с грохотом подъезжает пикап. Из кабины гремит классическая клавесиновая музыка, Ларри Лерой высовывается наружу, пытаясь ее перекричать:  
— Эй, Док, ты что здесь забыл?  


Карлос щурится на свет фар, пытаясь разглядеть заросшее бородой лицо.  
— Я… Я не знаю, — он вздрагивает от порыва пронизывающего ночного ветра и обхватывает себя руками, понимая вдруг, что стоит без куртки и босиком, ощущая холодный песок под ногами.  
— Запрыгивай в машину, Док. Я подброшу тебя до больницы, — кивает Ларри.  
Карлос забирается в кабину, его зубы стучат:  
— С-спасибо, можешь п-просто высадить меня у машины. Она должна быть где-то неподалеку…  
Придерживая руль одной рукой, Ларри вылезает из своей джинсовой куртки, подбитой овчиной, и кидает ее Карлосу. Она пропитана запахом домашнего скота и горчичного табака, популярного в Найт-Вейле — но она теплая, и Карлос с благодарностью натягивает ее на дрожащие плечи.  
— Давай-ка завтра поищем твою машину, Док, — замечает Ларри, продолжая перекрикивать громогласный клавесин. — При дневном свете будет проще.  
Раздается шипение и щелчок, а следом — гнусавый голос где-то в кабине: _»Внимание, внимание, это Железный Кулак, ты все еще там?»_  
Ларри приглушает музыку, снимает с приборной панели радиопередатчик: «Говорит Упорный Мученик, все еще здесь. Я нашел ученого, как раз его везу».  
— Вы искали меня? — спрашивает Карлос.  
— Мы искали здесь хоть кого-нибудь, — говорит Ларри. — Небо сегодня хуже обычного, не повезло. Мы так и так потеряли бы нескольких людей, а теперь, без Голоса… Ну, по крайней мере, большая часть народа сейчас в больнице. Просто постарайся не оставаться в одиночестве, ладно, Док? Такую бездну не отпугнешь телепередачей или обычным аудиодиском, тут может помочь Бах, или Холст, если ты знаешь, что делаешь… Ты что, кстати, слушал в машине?  
— Ничего, — отвечает Карлос. — Радио ведь…  
Ларри во все глаза глядит на Карлоса, отвлекшись от пустой дороги.  
— Серьезно? Я думал, ты у нас вроде как парень умный, — он вздыхает. — Что ж, впрочем, у нас давно уже не проводятся учения по чувству присутствия, сам понимаешь, сокращения бюджета и все такое. Надеюсь, что наши дети подготовлены лучше…   
Он высаживает Карлоса у больницы, еще раз предупреждая о том, что не стоит оставаться ночью в одиночестве, и уезжает, прежде чем Карлос успевает вернуть куртку или спросить про потерянные где-то ботинки. Карлос и не вспомнил бы про них, если бы стертые о песок ноги не обожгло холодом асфальта.  
  
Карлос, прихрамывая, заходит в больницу — и обнаруживает, что холл и реанимационное отделение переоборудованы во временное убежище: на полу расставлены раскладушки с одеялами, чтобы людям было, где спать, на стенах развешены печати, на этот раз не кровавые, а попросту распечатанные на матричном принтере. Здесь же стоит гриль, на котором готовят еду и раздают желающим. Карлос берет себе один из последних бургеров из ядозуба, завернутый в кукурузную лепешку, вместо нелегальной пшеничной булочки. Он пристрастился к фаршу из ядозуба, к тому же его состав куда лучше поддается опознанию, чем у найтвейлских хот-догов.   
  
Все вокруг заняты тем, что помогают друг другу, так что Карлос решает никого не отвлекать и обойтись без обуви. Он все равно слишком устал, чтобы это формулировать. Кажется, словно всякий, кто его видит, тратит мгновение на то, чтобы приветственно помахать ему или улыбнуться, но никто не пытается заговорить и, похоже, никто не ждет ничего большего, чем усталый кивок в ответ.Поев, он умывается в одном из мужских туалетов и отправляется по больничным коридорам к палате Сесила, в крыло интенсивной терапии. Тот, спящий на больничной койке в центре гематитового круга дышит тихо, как и всегда.  
  
Возле койки стоит раскладушка. Будь Карлос чуть менее вымотан, он, возможно, вознегодовал бы в порыве смешанных чувств неловкости и благодарности. Но он настолько устал, что просто падает ничком на раскладушку и зарывается лицом в атласную наволочку.  
  
Тьма под закрытыми веками слишком глубокая, слишком кромешная, слишком одинокая. Карлос распахивает глаза и встревожено осматривается. В палате нет окон, не видно ни звезд, ни неба, но он все равно чувствует тяжесть пустоты, которая давит на крышу так, что плитка на потолке начинает проседать…   
  
Он тянется, не глядя, и нащупывает на краю койки теплую, расслабленную руку Сесила. Тот не просыпается, лишь бормочет что-то невнятное. С равным успехом это может быть как имя Карлоса, так и ругательство на переработанном шумерском.   
Так или иначе, с него довольно. Карлос закрывает глаза и засыпает.

 

* * *

  
Дана будит Карлоса на следующее утро. Когда он оставляет спящего Сесила и, спотыкаясь, выходит в коридор вслед за ней, то понимает, что время еще раннее. Сквозь световые люки брезжит неровный бледный свет, какой бывает только-только после рассвета. Дана привезла его ботинки. Она говорит:  
— Машина на парковке, тайная полиция ее отбуксировала.   
  
Так что Карлосу удается переодеться в свежий халат, припасенный в багажнике, и перехватить в забитом людьми больничном кафетерии стакан кофе и булочку, не насыщенную мышьяком.  
  
Атмосфера в больнице напряженная. Люди пригибают головы, избегая прямых взглядов, перешептываются, столпившись маленькими группками. Частично, причиной тому — естественный диссонанс, возникающий, когда слишком большое количество людей находится в слишком тесном соседстве. Но есть и менее явное напряжение, смутное предчувствие в воздухе. Этим утром Городской Совет предпримет первые шаги по возвращению Голоса Найт-Вейла. Никто толком не уверен, сработает ли это.  
Карлос понимает, что не может разделить всеобщего беспокойства. Он отдохнул и поел, и чувствует себя пусть и помятым, но уверенным в происходящем. Он знает Сесила. Может, даже, знает лучше, чем большинство. Он тоже взволнован, но, скорее, из предвкушения того, что все вот-вот начнется, что ошибка будет исправлена. Сесил вернется к нему таким, каким и должен быть. Конечно же, это все ради Найт-Вейла, но Карлос — ученый, и он достаточно честен с собой, чтобы признать, что не обошлось и без личной мотивации. Он хочет, чтобы его любимый человек пришел в себя.  
  
Когда Карлос возвращается в крыло интенсивной терапии, он слышит шум из палаты Сесила и заходит без стука. Он думает, что это Городской Совет прибыл пораньше, чтобы подготовиться.   
И застывает на месте, обнаружив, что это отнюдь не Совет, а Стив Карлсберг, который забирается в окно. Карлос точно знает, что никакого окна здесь не было, когда он проснулся.  
  
Карлос уже достаточно привык к неоднозначной архитектуре Найт-Вейла, чтобы это не сбивало его с толку надолго. Но все равно пауза затягивается, и Сесил, потревоженный шумом, первым видит силуэт в окне.   
  
Он садится в постели с одним словом:  
— Стив? — только по имени, никакого _Стива Карлсберга_ , никакого обычно взбешенного рычания, только растерянное, не возмущенное даже, удивление.   
  
Карлос потрясен, хотя и не так, как Стив Карлсберг. У того перекашивается лицо, словно он вот-вот закричит или заплачет, но вместо этого он выпаливает: « _Сесил_! О боги, Сесил», — и спотыкаясь, подходит, хватает Сесила за плечи, чтобы посмотреть ему прямо в глаза.  
  
— Это ты, — говорит Стив. — Это действительно ты, правда?..  
— Более-менее, — Сесил пожимает плечами и туманно улыбается. — Как жизнь, Стив?

Вроде бы Карлос не говорит ничего вслух, но, похоже, Сесил буквально слышит знаки вопросов, потому что он оборачивается к двери, видит Карлоса и расцветает в улыбке — на этот раз вполне ясной.  
  
— Доброе утро, Карлос! Ты знаком с моим другом Стивом? Стив, это Карлос, мой молодой человек… — Сесил хмурится и склоняет голову набок. — Вы ведь знакомы, да?..  
— Виделись между делом, — замечает Стив Карлсберг. — Во время их научных опросов, но нормально нас так и не представили. Привет, Карлос, — он протягивает руку и улыбается почти также светло, как и Сесил. Это приводит Карлоса в некоторое замешательство, раньше он думал, что Стиву Карлсбергу сделали пластическую операцию, навсегда придав ему озлобленный, всех вокруг подозревающий вид. Не нахмуренным он выглядит куда моложе, примерно ровесником Карлоса, и кажется, что преждевременной седины становится куда меньше.  
  
— Привет, — Карлос принимает протянутую руку. Через мгновение, его собственная уже стиснута между ладоней Стива Карлсберга и ее активно трясут.  
— Что бы тебе ни понадобилось, — говорит ему Стив Карлсберг. — Что бы я ни мог для тебя сделать, чтобы помочь, обращайся.  
— Спасибо? — неуверенно отвечает Карлос.  
— Помочь в чем? — переспрашивает Сесил.  
Стив Карлсберг пристально смотрит Карлосу в глаза:  
— У меня есть карты. Я знаю множество способов выехать из города в обход основных дорог. Если хочешь, я проведу отвлекающий маневр…  
— Отвлекающий маневр? — Карлос пытается успеть за ходом мысли.  
— Я знаю, что планирует сделать Городской Совет этим утром, — говорит Стив Карлсберг. — Ты не знаешь, когда? Сколько у нас есть времени?  
— Времени на _что_? — чуть громче и настойчивее переспрашивает Сесил.  
  
Стив Карлсберг переводит взгляд с Карлоса на него.  
— На то, чтобы вывезти тебя отсюда, — говорит он. — Из Найт-Вейла, прежде чем они снова попытаются сделать тебя Голосом.  
— Что? — восклицает Карлос.  
  
Сесил садится прямее:  
— Не начинай сначала, Стив, — твердо говорит он. — Я несу ответственность перед этим городом. Я никуда не поеду.  
— Сесил, ты не понимаешь, — говорит Стив Карлсберг. — Все не обязательно должно быть так. Все может быть совершенно иначе. В любом другом месте все было бы по-другому, — он умоляюще смотрит на Карлоса. — Ты приехал оттуда, ты понимаешь, объясни ты ему, каким должно быть нормальное общественное радио, и что такое ведущий на радиостанции! Там, снаружи, это просто работа… Ты станешь настоящим мастером своего дела, Сесил. Тебе не нужно отказываться от мечты, ты будешь радиоведущим. Карлос поможет тебе во всем этом разобраться…  
— …Серьезно? — слабым голосом спрашивает Карлос.  
— Просто нужно вывезти тебя из города. Моя машина припаркована прямо под окном. Ты можешь ходить? — Стив Карлсберг хватает Сесила за руку, пытаясь вытащить того из постели.   
Тот только отмахивается:  
— Да _брось_ , Стив. Не будь таким придурком…  
— Сесил, _прошу_ , просто выслушай…  
  
Прежде чем Карлос успевает вмешаться, дверь распахивается и внутрь влетает отряд из пяти офицеров тайной полиции шерифа. Они скручивают Стива Карлсберга и вместе вжимают его в пол так, словно он угрожал Сесилу пулеметом и парой плоскогубцев.  
Старушка Джози заходит, прихрамывая, вслед за ними в палату. Она качает головой, глядя на человека, почти погребенного под представителями тайной полиции:  
— Ты меня разочаровываешь, Стив. То, что Стрекс Корп удалось то, что не вышло у тебя, еще не делает тебя правым. Так воспользоваться самым уязвимым местом города… Я знаю, что думают о тебе люди, но я ожидала иного. Если бы Сесил был тебе дорог…  
  
— Если бы он был дорог _вам_! — задыхаясь, выдавливает Стив Карлсберг откуда-то снизу. Тайная полиция рывком ставит его, сопротивляющегося, на ноги и толкает к выходу, но Стив Карлсберг отбивается, встав на гематитовый круг. — Карлос, ты же его _парень_! — кричит он, не отрывая от Карлоса взгляда. — Если Сесил значит для тебя хоть что-нибудь, ты не позволишь им этого сделать! Не сейчас, не так! Ты хоть знаешь, сколько жизней было пожертвовано на то, чтобы появился первый Голос? Есть все шансы, что он этого даже не переживет, если можно вообще назвать это жизнью, так что просто увози его, пока не стало слишком поздно! Сесил, умоляю, это для твоего же…  
  
Тайная полиция прикладывает Стива Карлсберга дубинкой в живот, так что он замолкает на время, достаточное для того, чтобы выволочь его из палаты. Дверь захлопывается за ними с грохотом.


	5. Глава 5

Карлос стоит, уставившись на закрытую дверь, и слушает, как стихают приглушенные крики Стива Карлсберга по мере того, как его уводит тайная полиция.   
Он оборачивается на тяжелое дыхание Сесила.  
  
— Джози, — Сесил с напряженным, встревоженным видом сидит на краю койки. — Ты не могла бы… Я сам не могу сходить, не сейчас, если тебе не сложно попросить их… Это же _Стив_ , Джози, он никогда не причинит мне вреда, он просто отказывается понять…  
  
Джози вздыхает.  
  
— Я подам прошение о снисхождении, — говорит она. — И если будет суд, я позабочусь о том, чтобы никто об этом не узнал. Его и так достаточно ненавидят. Если кто-нибудь прознает о том, что он пытался сделать, да еще и в такой момент…  
Сесил бросает взгляд на Карлоса.  
  
— А еще, — продолжает он, — передай Городскому Совету, что…  
  
Джози тоже смотрит на Карлоса.  
  
— Я передам.   
  
Она неторопливо кивает Карлосу, с многозначительностью, которую тот попросту не знает, как трактовать и шаркающей походкой удаляется из палаты, прикрывая за собой дверь.  
— Карлос, — произносит Сесил, как только они остаются наедине. У Карлоса волосы на загривке встают дыбом от того, что он не слышит в голосе обычной нежности — и это отнюдь не потому, что голос Сесила все еще пуст и безжизнен, когда он не пытается изо всех сил наполнить его эмоциями.  
— Сесил, что имел в виду Стив Карлсберг? — Карлос не уверен, не дрожит ли у него голос, он слышит вопрос, словно со стороны, а язык и голосовые связки будто движутся по собственной воле. — Что за разговоры про жертвы, про то, что ты можешь не пережить этого? Ты в курсе, о чем это он?  
— Он ничего об этом не _знает_ , — мрачно говорит Сесил. — Нет, Стив, конечно, частично все это исследовал, когда я только начал стажировку, но на самом деле он ничего не понимает…  
— Что он исследовал?  
— Тогда у нас не было летней программы чтения, так что с его стороны было безумно глупо вломиться в библиотеку…  
— Сесил, просто скажи мне, что он исследовал.  
Сесил скрещивает на груди руки.  
— Много столетий назад, первый Голос Найт-Вейла… В общем, потребовалось несколько попыток, чтобы во всем разобраться. Чтобы подобрать соответствующего этой работе человека… Это нормальная практика, не так ли? Берется список кандидатов, и из него выбирается, кто наилучшим образом подходит…  
— Сколько человек?  
— Я точно не знаю. Я уже давно ничего об этом не слышал. Мы были просто детьми, а Стив вечно нес всякую чепуху, не мог же я слушать все, что он говорит! Быть может, дюжина-другая. Но когда они нашли Голос…  
— Что случилось с этой дюжиной-другой? С теми, кто не подошел на должность? — Сесил не отвечает, и Карлос настойчиво добавляет. — _Сесил._  
Плечи Сесила неопределенно дергаются.  
  
— Это… не до конца прояснили. Прошло уже много лет, и записи очень беспорядочны. Примерно в то же самое время Совет запретил использование письменных принадлежностей, во благо Найт-Вейла. Так что большая часть объяснений была записана спустя долгое время, и в основном представляет собой слухи и откровенную ерунду, да и качество письма после десяти лет запрета только ухудшилось. К тому же, никто так и так не хотел это обсуждать…  
— Ты это знал? — уточняет Карлос. — Ты помнил об этом, и не счел нужным упомянуть? Даже после того, как узнал, что планирует сделать Городской Совет?.. Что _я_ предложил им сделать? — он падает на раскладушку рядом с койкой. — Боже, Сесил, я же сказал им…  
— Я знаю! — радостно улыбается Сесил. — Мой гениальный Карлос догадался, что нам нужен новый контракт, и его не остановило то, что он совсем не знал предыстории…  
— Даже если перед появлением Голоса была отвергнута всего дюжина, то вероятность один к тринадцати, — подсчитывает Карлос вслух. — Это даже меньше восьми процентов шанса успеха. А если их было больше… — Что там сказал Совет? _Будет не столь легко, как прежде_. — Сесил, ты не можешь… Нельзя так рисковать, с такими-то шансами…  
Улыбка сходит с лица Сесила.  
— Ты считаешь, я не подхожу для работы?  
— Дело не в этом… Ты был великолепным Голосом Найт-Вейла, но, Сесил, на кону не _работа_ , а твоя жизнь… Возможно, твое существование!  
— Великолепным? — Сесил снова расцветает, словно в его голове щелкает переключатель. — Ты, правда, так думаешь?  
— Это не имеет значения! Стив Карлсберг был прав, тебе надо отсюда убираться…  
— Уехать из Найт-Вейла?   
Это ставит Карлоса в тупик. Он никогда раньше не рассматривал такой вариант всерьез. Ему хватало ума не предлагать Сесилу бросить свое радио, но эту мысль он хотя бы обдумывал. А здесь…  
— Ты _можешь_ уехать, Сесил? Я имею в виду, не скататься за границу, а насовсем. Ты можешь переехать отсюда?  
— Раньше не мог, — говорит Сесил. — вряд ли Голос Найт-Вейла может продолжать вещание извне, верно? Ну а теперь… Ты хочешь этого, Карлос? Ты хочешь уехать, поселиться в другом городе?

Карлос замирает:  
— Я…  
— Интересно, получится ли… — задумчиво говорит Сесил. — Если ты поедешь со мной, мы сможем вместе найти себе новый дом… Если ты действительно хочешь уехать…  
— Не имеет никакого значения, чего хочу я! — выкрикивает Карлос. — Дело тут не во мне, дело в том, чего хочешь ты — и дело в _твоей жизни_ …  
— То есть, ты _хочешь_ остаться здесь? — Сесил совершенно упускает всю суть, расплываясь в веселой улыбке. — О, Карлос, я знал! Не думаю, что я смог бы так сильно любить Найт-Вейл, если бы ты его не любил…   
У Карлоса перехватывает дыхание. Взаимосвязь не предполагает причины и следствия, и он все еще не представляет, в каком направлении все это здесь работает. Если у Сесила сохранился _его_ голос, если Сесил говорит о безрассудной, иррациональной любви Карлоса к Найт-Вейлу о том, что это ему дало — восхитительные научные парадоксы, которые предстоит разрешить, сам Голос…  
— Сесил, — выдавливает он, почти задыхаясь. — Ты не можешь… Тебе нельзя этого делать, нельзя рисковать, тем более ради меня. Ради кого угодно в Найт-Вейле, но только не меня…  
— Но почему нет? — Сесил искренне недоумевает. — Ты — мой парень, компромиссы — неотъемлемая часть отношений, нужно выбирать вариант, который будет наилучшим для нас обоих, а не только для кого-то одного…  
— Компромисс — это когда надо выбрать между городом или пригородом, или когда нужно решить, где мы будем ужинать и какой фильм будем смотреть, но сейчас речь идет о другом! И это то, чего я хочу для тебя в последнюю очередь…  
— А чего же ты хочешь? — спрашивает Сесил. — Хочешь, чтобы я уехал из Найт-Вейла один? Без тебя?   
В животе Карлосе словно появляется кусок льда размером с кулак.  
— Сесил, я бы… Я мог бы поехать с тобой, и мы могли бы жить вместе где-нибудь еще… Но это будет не то, что ты думаешь. Ты не представляешь, кем я был, каким я был человеком за пределами Найт-Вейла.  
— Я знаю, кто ты, — говорит Сесил, и пускай он больше не Голос, это утверждение все равно звучит как догмат.  
— Я едва не стал работать на Стрекс Корп, — говорит Карлос.  
  
Сесил безучастно склоняет голову.  
  
— Они сделали мне предложение, — продолжает Карлос. — Долго меня обхаживали — водили по ресторанам, устраивали экскурсии по своим помещениям. Я знал, конечно же, знал, чем занимается Стрекс Корп. Я читал разоблачительные статьи и петиции. Я знал, зачем им нужны ученые и как они используют мои исследования. Знал про оружие, про использование природных ресурсов, про социальную инженерию. Но разве я не мог закрыть глаза на эти побочные детали ради того, чтобы получить доступ к их лабораториям, к их внутренним исследованиям? Любая информация может использоваться как во зло, так и во благо, ученых не должен волновать вопрос того, как именно будут использоваться полученные ими знания. Я собирался подписать с ними контракт. Я хотел присоединиться к научно-исследовательскому отделу Стрекс Корп. Сесил, я мог оказаться на месте того, кто исследует для них Найт-Вейл, кто проводит эксперимент, направленный на возможность управлять Голосом Найт-Вейла и контролировать эту силу…  
  
— Но ты не на этом месте, — говорит Сесил. Когда он касается плеча Карлоса, того передергивает, но Сесил не убирает руку, и теплая, уверенная тяжесть прикосновения возвращает твердую почву под ногами. — Так почему ты в результате не подписал контракт?  
  
Карлос смеется так, что начинает болеть горло.  
  
— Потому что когда я проснулся тем утром и собирался им звонить, чтобы принять предложение, мне пришло электронное письмо о том, что мой запрос на исследовательский грант одобрен. И даже более того — сумму увеличили в три раза. Этого было достаточно, чтобы собрать больше людей, чем могли мне предложить в Стрекс Корп. Так все и решилось. Я просто увидел для себя лучшую возможность. И да, Сесил, я рассказал об этом вице-президенту Стрекс Корп. Я рассчитывал, что они предложат мне еще больше. Я рассказал им о своем гранте и о запланированном в Найт-Вейле исследовании.   
  
Я понятия не имею, был ли до этого Найт-Вейл у них на карандаше. Я не знаю, узнали ли они бы вообще об этом месте, если бы не следили за моими исследованиями. Я знаю только, что они смогли отследить путь гранта через все фиктивные конторы. Я не финансовый гений, но из того, что я понял, спонсирует нас Городской Совет Найт-Вейла. Распределение бюджетных денег обычно отражено в документах публичного характера, но, с другой стороны, в Найт-Вейле все может быть устроено не совсем так…  
— Мы хотели получить тебя, потому что они хотели тебя заполучить, — улыбается Сесил. — Еще до того, как ты приехал в город, до того, как мы тебя увидели, мы уже знали, что ты нужен нам здесь.  
Карлос смутно отмечает про себя, что подобное должно было бы его ужаснуть, а не успокоить.  
  
— Или, может быть, они боялись того, что я могу сделать для Стрекс Корп, и наилучшим решением было перекупить меня. Сесил, неважно, почему так вышло. Я приехал и живу здесь, в Найт-Вейле, я повстречал тебя… я уже не тот, кем был раньше. И я не думаю, что тебе был бы дорог тот, кем я являюсь за пределами Найт-Вейла.   
Уже произнося эти слова, Карлос снова задается вопросом, не пришлось ли ему измениться во имя выживания в местной ирреальной реальности. Куда сложнее убеждать себя в том, что последствия научных изысканий не имеют значения, когда ты знаешь имена этих последствий, когда видишь, как твои знания спасают их жизни, разумы, само их существование. Когда точно так же видишь, какова цена ошибки и что происходит, если ты недостаточно быстро работаешь и думаешь, если ты не успеваешь разгадать загадку.  
  
Или, может быть, сама реальность его изменила? Карлос помнит, как услышал голос Сесила по радио в свой первый день в городе: « _…и все в нем было идеально_ ». Даже Голос Найт-Вейла не смог бы превратить столь великую ложь в истину — но, быть может, он вызвал в реальности необходимый резонанс, так же как вызывал его во всех своих слушателях?   
И в то же время Карлос вспоминает, как на парковке Арбис они сидели бок о бок на капоте машины, и Сесил не говорил ни слова, молча ожидая, когда Карлос к нему прикоснется. Оставляя Карлосу право выбора. Он помнит, как Сесил сказал однажды в прямом эфире: « _Иногда люди просто не звонят. Это нормально_ ». И сколько бы раз тот не выплескивал свои чувства на радиоволны, он ни разу не позволил себе выразить за Карлоса, что именно тот испытывает — или не испытывает. В этом вопросе он никогда не снимал слов с его языка.  
  
Неважно, что сделало Карлоса таким. Тот, кем он сейчас является, не имеет права сделать для Сесила меньше, чем тот сделал для него.  
— Сесил, тебе нужно уезжать, — говорит Карлос. — Я поеду с тобой, если таково твое условие, главное, чтобы ты покинул это место и стал тем, кто ты есть вне Найт-Вейла. Стрекс Корп за тобой не последует, я сделаю так, чтобы они тебя потеряли. Ты сможешь снова работать радиоведущим. Стив Карлсберг прав, с твоим-то голосом ты найдешь работу в любом городе, где только захочешь…  
— Нет, — улыбается Сесил с блаженной убежденностью. — Я не хочу покидать город или заставлять тебя уехать. Я хочу снова стать Голосом Найт-Вейла, как мне и полагается.  
— Но если тебе не удастся стать Голосом — ты, возможно, не будешь больше никем и ничем!  
— Это не так опасно, как тебе кажется, — замечает Сесил. — Я и так знаю, что подхожу для этой работы. Я провел много лет в этой должности.  
— Сейчас все иначе, — не унимается Карлос. — Новый контракт будет тяжелее… все что угодно сложнее начинать с нуля. Сколько в Найт-Вейле жило людей, когда появился первый Голос? Скорее всего, не больше нескольких сотен…  
— Но я начну не с нуля! — Сесил берет Карлоса за руку и переворачивает ее, чтобы поцеловать в ладонь. — У меня же есть мой дорогой Карлос.  
Карлос отнимает руку — аккуратно, но тот все равно выглядит расстроенным, отпуская ее.  
— А если бы меня у тебя не было? — уточняет Карлос. — Если бы я отозвал свое согласие?  
Сесил замирает как вкопанный и во все глаза смотрит на Карлоса.  
— Я смог бы это сделать? — продолжает тот. — Это освободило бы тебя полностью?  
— Смог бы, — губы Сесила едва шевелятся, слова скорее угадываются, чем слышны. — Освободило бы.  
— И ты мог бы быть полностью предоставлен сам себе, — подытоживает Карлос. — Возможно, тогда ты осознал бы всю ценность себя, того кто _ты_ есть, Сесил. Неважно, что ты можешь сделать для Найт-Вейла, что ты значишь лично для меня…  
Сесил не вспомнит его больше, возможно, даже не станет слушать — но Карлос может позвать его друга, Стива Карлсберга, чтобы тот пришел и объяснил куда более юному и еще ничего не понимающему Сесилу, чем именно тот собирается стать, как опасна эта попытка, какой будет цена успеха. Возможно, на этот раз Сесила удастся переубедить, особенно, если он узнает, что есть и другие возможности, другие радиостанции, другие люди по всему миру, которым тоже пригодился бы его голос, и которые не будут требовать от него ничего, кроме времени и непосредственно работы.  
  
 _Что бы ты ни решил, большинство примет твой выбор_. Так сказала Карлосу Джози. Обитатели города переживают за Сесила, но после всего, что он для них сделал, они позволят ему не упустить эту возможность. Карлосу всего лишь должен сказать несколько слов…  
— Нет. Карлос, прошу тебя, нет, — Сесил поднимает руку и мягко прижимает к его губам палец — несильно, но протестующе. В расширенных глазах нет страха, только грусть. — Прошу тебя. Ты говорил, что любишь меня. Я же не вспомню о тебе совсем ничего…

Карлос перехватывает руку Сесила и заключает ее в свои ладони.  
— Я знаю, — говорит он. — Я знаю. Но мне нельзя быть таким эгоистом. Если это требуется, чтобы спасти тебя…  
— О, мой, Карлос, ты не представляешь, кого собрался спасать, — печально произносит Сесил. — Ты же слышал запись с кассеты. Я был стажером. Я сам _решил_ быть стажером.  
— И? — не выдерживает Карлос, когда Сесил замолкает. — Это неудивительно, тебе нравилось радио…  
— Семья Лиленд, — говорит Сесил неубедительным подобием своего дикторского голоса. — Семья Стейси, Ричарда, Дилана. И это только те стажеры, о которых ты в курсе с тех пор, как прибыл сюда. У них всегда есть семьи. А ведь без них было бы куда проще, нет? В Найт-Вейле нет недостатка в сиротах.  
— Это не твоя вина, — говорит Карлос. — Они сами выбрали работу на станции, ты же не…  
  
Сесил мотает головой:  
— Нет, ты не понимаешь. У _меня_ была семья, Карлос. Она была нужна мне, чтобы пробиться, у всех стажеров есть семьи. Конкурс очень жесткий, нужны связи, чтобы попасть на это место. У меня была семья, и я решил быть стажером. И я выжил. Я стал Голосом Найт-Вейла.  
  
— …А теперь у тебя нет семьи, — заканчивает за него Карлос. Может быть, Сесил и вспомнит, как зовут его брата, как выглядит его мать, но никто из них не пришел навестить его в больнице. — Сесил, что с ними случилось? С твоей матерью, с твоим братом?..  
— Я не знаю, — отвечает Сесил. — Или не помню. Не знаю, хочу ли я это вспоминать. Но это моя мать занавесила все зеркала в доме, и это я… ну, скорее всего, я сам открыл их. Мне нравилось работать на станции, там все полностью соответствовало тому, как я себе это представлял и чего я хотел…  
— Ты помнишь, как открывал зеркала? — уточняет Карлос. — На той записи ты сказал, что не знаешь, кто бы мог это сделать.  
— А кто еще это мог быть?  
— Старая Женщина Без Лица? Или тайная полиция. Да кто угодно, — Найт-Вейлу нужен был Голос, и когда Сесил был избран… — К тому, же, ты не знал. Ты был еще ребенком, и не представлял себе…  
— Это имеет значение? — перебивает Сесил. — Знал ли я, догадывался или даже не предполагал — они же не вернулись, верно? Моя мать, мой брат…  
— Нет. Я их не встречал, — говорит Карлос. — Мне жаль, Сесил…  
— Я не скучаю по ним, — глаза Сесила закрыты, а голос звучит еще более опустошенно и безжизненно, словно напечатанные на бумаге буквы. — Я могу их отчетливо вспомнить, но я не скучаю по ним… А вот по тебе я скучал бы, Карлос. Даже если бы совсем тебя не помнил. И я скучал бы по Найт-Вейлу, как бы далеко ни уехал.  
  
Карлос не знает, что на это ответить, и просто переплетает его пальцы своими, чувствуя, как сжимается рука в ответ.  
  
— Я не хочу знать, кто я вне Найт-Вейла, — Сесил открывает глаза и все так же без страха смотрит на Карлоса. — Я не хочу знать, кто я без тебя. Я хочу остаться здесь, с тобой. Хочу снова быть Голосом Найт-Вейла и возвращать сполна то, что я получил. Хочу отдавать всем вам то, что было доверено мне на все эти годы. Я должен попробовать, Карлос. Даже если ничего не выйдет, я должен хотя бы попытаться. Если ты меня действительно любишь, ты не будешь мешать.  
— Но если я позволю тебе умереть…  
— Ты позволишь мне жить, — говорит Сесил с уверенностью, которая пробирает Карлоса до самых костей.  
  
Карлос не уверен, в силах ли он вообще отказать Сесилу, когда тот говорит вот так. Если он ничего не сделает и позволит ему продолжать — будет ли это потому, что он относится к Сесилу с любовью и уважает его желания? Или у Карлоса и нет никакого выбора, сплошная иллюзия?  
  
Взаимосвязь или зависимость. Причина и следствие. Пускай и единственный, но он все еще остается у Сесила. Он все еще добровольно подвластен голосу Сесила.  
Или, может быть, это Сесил подвластен воле Карлоса, его эгоистичному стремлению быть с ним. Он влюбился в Сесила, который был Голосом Найт-Вейла, и даже сейчас баритон Сесила Палмера кажется ему лишь отзвуком, безликой копией того, чем он должен быть.  
  
Какая причина породила какое из следствий? Любит ли он Сесила, потому что тот любит его и сказал ему это Голосом Найт-Вейла? Или же это Сесил любит его из-за чувств самого Карлоса, из-за того, что тот отдал ему свой голос, получив таким образом Голос? Из-за того, что он может общаться с ним словами, которые куда реальнее всего остального в Найт-Вейле?  
Или, может быть, это вообще никак не связано с Найт-Вейлом или его Голосом. Может быть, таков принцип действия любви, которую отдают и принимают, пока не становится невозможно определить, с чего же все началось. Замкнутый в бесконечную петлю цикл. Следствие порождает само себя.  
  
Карлос подпрыгивает от тихого стука и впивается глазами в дверь, а затем в окно. Оно все еще на месте, словно молчаливое напоминание о возможности бегства.  
  
— Сесил, — поспешно говорит он, обхватывая Сесила за плечи. — Ты уверен? Если ты хочешь уехать — я поеду с тобой. Я останусь с тобой, куда бы ты ни захотел отправиться, обещаю тебе…  
Дверь открывается, и Карлос захлопывает рот, когда Дана проскальзывает в палату. Она крадется так тихо, словно ей не положено здесь находиться.   
  
Она смотрит, как Карлос отстраняется от Сесила — слишком запоздалая реакция для невинного жеста — и улыбается.   
  
А затем расправляет плечи и оборачивается к Сесилу со словами:  
— Я могу сделать это, Сесил, — в ее голосе нет настойчивости, лишь непоколебимая уверенность в окончательном решении. — Учитывая все, что я успела пережить на станции, и в парке для собак, и после него… Мне хватит кругозора, сил и знаний. И я подписала старый контракт. Я готова.  
— Я знаю, — говорит Сесил. — Я знаю.   
  
Он бросает взгляд на Карлоса, но тот едва успевает это заметить. По спине пробегает сковывающий оцепенением холодок. Ему бы стоило до этого додуматься, Сесил же смог. Найт-Вейлу нужен Голос, будь то Сесил или кто-то другой.   
А Дана была стажером. У нее в Найт-Вейле семья: дома ее ждут мама и брат, которые все еще ее помнят. Которых она пока еще помнит.  
Сесил мягко улыбается ему — спокойно, сосредоточенно.  
  
— Я не хочу никуда уезжать, Карлос. Я уверен, — Сесил берет Дану за руку, обращаясь к ней. — Спасибо, Дана, этого не понадобится. Но если план не сработает, ты будешь первым кандидатом.  
Дана согласно кивает. Карлос не уверен, расстроена она или испытывает облегчение, но голос звучит искренне, когда она говорит: «Спасибо, Сесил», — и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку:  
— Удачи. Я скажу Городскому Совету, что ты готов, хорошо?  
  
— Давай, — соглашается Сесил. Дана кивает, еще раз улыбается Карлосу и скрывается за дверью.  
— Даже если это сработает, — замечает Карлос, — Стрекс Корп все равно может снова тебя достать. Будет небезопасно…  
Сесил смеется над его словами чьим-то чужим смехом, чужеродными звуками, вырывающимися из его рта.  
  
— Дорогой Карлос, если ты хочешь быть в _безопасности_ , тебе не стоило даже рождаться. И уж точно не стоило приезжать в Найт-Вейл.  
— Я хочу, чтобы _ты_ был в безопасности.  
  
— Нет, ты хочешь, чтобы я был здесь, — поправляет его Сесил своим чересчур легким баритоном. Он берет Карлоса за руки, чтобы притянуть поближе, и немного понижает голос, так, что тот становится куда выразительнее. — Ты скучаешь по мне, Карлос?  
Сесил сидит прямо перед ним, смотрит ему в глаза, держит за руки. Этот вопрос был бы бессмысленным в любом другом месте, кроме как здесь.  
Здесь Карлосу приходится опустить взгляд и, замешкавшись, виновато признаваться:  
— Да. Я скучаю по тебе.  
  
Сесил берет в ладони его лицо и проводит пальцем по линии скул.  
— Я скоро вернусь. К тебе и ко всем вам.  
  
Снова раздается стук в дверь — три размеренных удара. Карлос думает, что ему только чудится нечто зловещее в этом звуке, но Сесил с уверенностью констатирует: «Это Городской Совет».  
Карлос бросается вперед и целует его, и Сесил отвечает, одновременно робко и нетерпеливо, знакомо и непривычно, с отчаянной тоской отпуская нижнюю губу Карлоса, когда они отрываются, наконец, друг от друга.  
Карлос прижимается лбом к виску Сесила, касаясь своим дыханием его щеки.  
  
— И по тебе тоже я буду скучать, Сесил Гершвин Палмер, — он чувствует, как вздрагивает Сесил при звуках своего имени.  
— Я никуда не денусь, — негромко отвечает Сесил. — Я один из жителей Найт-Вейла. Это и мой Голос тоже.   
  
А затем дверь открывается, и входит Городской Совет. 


	6. Глава 6

Карлос представлял себе, что контракт будет изложен каллиграфическим почерком на пергаменте из козлиной шкуры, и подписывать его нужно будет кровью. Ну, или что это окажется трехдюймовой толщины подшивка пунктов договора, кропотливо набранных и снабженных примечаниями, и что проставить дату и подпись нужно будет минимум на дюжине страниц.   
  
Но у Городского Совета нет с собой никаких бумаг. Оглядываясь назад, Карлос понимает, что это имеет смысл. Голос Найт-Вейла может работать лишь на вербальном договоре.  
  
Члены Городского Совета встают на гематитовый круг, окружая койку. Он гораздо меньше, чем тот, что на улице, так что члены Совета стоят почти что плечом к плечу. Тедди Уиллиамс наблюдает за происходящим из дверного проема, скрестив на груди руки.  
Карлос уточнил, нужно ли ему уйти, и Сесил не стал ослаблять хватку на его руке. А члены Городского Совета, похоже, вовсе его не заметили. Расположившись по кругу, они поднимают головы, чтобы взглянуть на Сесила, и тот обводит их всех ответным пристальным взглядом, словно в попытке запомнить каждое из лиц. Попеременно взглянув на каждого, он объявляет звонким, отчетливо звучащим голосом:  
  
— Я, Сесил Гершвин Палмер, буду Голосом Найт-Вейла.   
  
Он говорит ровно, со спокойным видом. Только его пальцы, крепче сжимающиеся на пальцах Карлоса, выдают напряжение.  
Городской Совет в унисон произносит:  
 _\- Ты, Сесил, являешься нашим Голосом. Сказано для эфира. И все остальное — тоже._  
  
Они затихают.  
— И это все? — спрашивает Карлос.   
  
А затем Сесил судорожно вздыхает. Его рука дергается в ладони Карлоса, конвульсивно сжимаясь мертвой хваткой. Его рот приоткрывается, горло напрягается — но вместо слов раздается лишь сдавленный хрип.   
  
У разомкнутых губ Сесила что-то происходит — что-то колышется, словно марево от жары, _что-то_ кишит в воздухе, вьется, перетекает. Карлос не может сдержаться и протягивает руку — но она проходит сквозь пустоту.  
  
Сесил снова захлебывается вздохом — и его голова откидывается назад, а тело выгибается дугой, словно от мощного электрического импульса. «Сесил!» — кричит Карлос, когда видит, как тот содрогается в конвульсии, а затем внезапно и ужасающе обмякает. Он падает без сознания обратно на койку, и его рука выскальзывает из ладони Карлоса.   
  
Он не дышит, понимает вдруг Карлос — и собирается делать искусственное дыхание, но в этот момент Тедди Уиллиамс с профессиональной грубостью отодвигает его плечом. Он прикладывает поразительно нормальный стетоскоп к груди Сесила, к его горлу и ушам. Вещи не то, чем кажутся, думает Карлос полуистерически и обходит врача, чтобы вцепиться в безвольную руку Сесила.  
  
Неожиданно Сесил закашливается и жадно хватает ртом воздух, его грудь вздымается и опадает.  
  
Тедди Уиллиамс обводит взглядом Городской Совет и победно поднимает вверх большие пальцы.  
  
Сесил дышит часто и прерывисто. На лбу выступают капли пота, глаза плотно зажмурены, зубы — крепко стиснуты. Рука в ладони Карлоса — ледяная.  
— Сесил, — произносит Карлос. — Сесил, ты меня слышишь?..  
— Слышу тебя, — осипшим скрежещущим голосом выдавливает Сесил почти шепотом. Он не открывает глаза, но пальцы его слегка шевелятся. — Д-дорогой Карлос…  
  
Тедди Уиллиамс хлопает Карлоса по плечу. У него в руках блокнот с наспех написанной квадратными разноцветными буквами запиской — цветные мелки занимают плавающее положение в запрете на письменные принадлежности. Он многозначительно кивает на блокнот, затем указывает на Сесила.  
  
Карлос зачитывает текст:  
— Сесил, тебе нужно отдохнуть несколько часов, чтобы восстановить силы прежде, чем ты продолжишь.  
  
Сесил с усилием открывает глаза.  
  
— Час, — хрипит он. — Мне хватит.  
  
Тедди Уиллиамс показательно закатывает глаза и пожимает плечами в очевидном: « _Ладно, пусть будет так».  
_ Городской Совет сходит с гематитового круга и один за другим покидают палату, равно как и доктор. Последний член совета задерживается в дверях, чтобы сказать: « _Хорошо, что ты вернулся, Сесил_ ». Из коридора эхом звучат остальные голоса Совета.  
Сесил улыбается и слабо машет им, едва не роняя руку на матрас. Голова безвольно откидывается на подушку, словно ему не хватает сил держать и ее и руку на весу одновременно.  
— Сесил, — говорит Карлос. — Ты как себя чувствуешь? Твое горло, твой голос… — _Будет непросто,_ сказал Городской Совет. Карлос сложил это с тем, что обсуждали Тедди и Джози, что доказывал Стив Карлсберг, но он не смог дойти в своих рассуждениях до такого результата, до настолько беспощадной, буквальной цены.  
  
— В порядке, — откликается Сесил. Его голос все еще осипший и невнятный, но каким-то образом он звучит глубже. Карлосу кажется, что чего-то в нем, пусть и на самую малость, но все же прибавилось. — Нужно больше. Все. Как можно скорее. У нас нет…   
Он умолкает. Слушая замедляющееся дыхание, Карлос решает, что Сесил уснул. Он сидит максимально тихо и неподвижно, чтобы не потревожить, сон, но Сесил вдруг глубоко вздыхает.  
— Карлос? — говорит он взволнованно.  
— Я здесь, — Карлос успокаивающе кладет ладонь на руку Сесила.  
— Тебе же нужно… Тебе пора начинать, если не получится…  
— Все в порядке, — говорит Карлос. У него во всем этом — своя роль, но она второстепенна, особенно на фоне Сесила. — Это не займет много времени. Однажды я уже это делал. Все, что нужно, лежит в лаборатории, — ему придется разобрать на детали часть исследовательского оборудования, но всегда можно заказать новое. Это лучше, чем приобретение всего по отдельности с риском, что Стрекс Корп о чем-то пронюхает. К тому же, таинственное исчезновение оборудования — обычное дело в Найт-Вейле.   
  
.Сесил успокоено вздыхает:  
  
— Прекрасный, гениальный Карлос. Что бы мы без тебя делали?  
— Без меня вам, скорее всего, не пришлось бы ничего этого делать, — Карлос вздрагивает, когда Сесил распахивает глаза и порывается сесть. Он кладет Сесилу руку поперек груди, преграждая путь. — Не делай этого. Тебе не обязательно…  
— Это не твоя вина, — говорит Сесил. — Да и будь оно так, мне было бы наплевать — но _ты не виноват_ , — он произносит это выразительным, гармоничным звучанием голоса из радио — это не совсем Голос, скорее его отголосок, словно запись живого выступления.  
  
Капли холодного пота снова катятся по лбу Сесила. Он дышит часто и прерывисто, вцепившись пальцами в матрас, и Карлос отвечает, в приступе легкой паники:  
— Ладно, ладно, это не моя вина, — он пытается звучать правдоподобно, словно его переубедили, словно он смирился с фактом свой безупречности. — Просто отдыхай, Сесил. Мы обсудим это позже.  
Сесил смотрит на него с выражением усталого, но искреннего беспокойства, и, в конце концов, лишь просит:  
— Разбуди меня через полчаса?  
  
Карлос чувствует себя достаточно виноватым, чтобы безропотно согласиться.   
  
За полчаса, проведенные возле кровати Сесила в попытках расслышать чересчур тихое дыхание, чувство вины никуда не девается. Карлос обдумывает вариант поездки в лабораторию за измерительной аппаратурой. Можно было бы позвонить и попросить привезти все сюда, но он не хочет, чтобы кто-либо из его коллег оказался в госпитале, пока он не знает, кто из них может отправлять отчеты в Стрекс Корп. Однако, он многое бы отдал за фотоакустический лазер, сверхвысокочастотный резонатор или счетчик психокинетической энергии. Да что уж там, даже чувствительный акустический датчик мог бы предоставить ему хотя бы базовые данные, что-то выходящее за пределы восприятия его несовершенных органов чувств.   
  
Он подозревает, что Городской Совет не согласился бы на это, но сейчас их здесь нет, к тому же, Карлосу наплевать. Ему нужен научный метод наблюдения за процессом, чтобы удостовериться, что это работает и что нагрузка не будет слишком велика. Впрочем, для того, чтобы в подобных замерах был какой-то смысл, необходимо знать исходные данные и приблизительные физические возможности, и Карлос жалеет, что ни одна его научная степень не связана с биологией. Его понимание текущего состояния Сесила не далеко выходит за рамки знания о том, что непрерывное дыхание — это хорошо.   
  
Не то что бы он был уверен в том, что познания в сфере классической человеческой физиологии могут быть применимы к тому, что сейчас — или, по правде говоря, когда угодно — происходит с Сесилом. Но это хотя бы предоставило бы ему больше пищи для размышлений.   
  
В этих глубоких раздумьях проходит тридцать пять минут, пока Карлос не замечает время и не начинает с виноватым видом будить Сесила. Сесил вяло реагирует и не спешит просыпаться — даже хуже, чем это обычно бывает по утрам. Карлос почти готов посчитать свою часть договоренности выполненной и позволить Сесилу отсыпаться дальше, сколько тот пожелает, но в этот момент раздается стук в дверь.  
  
Сесил подскакивает, словно в его ушах разорвалась воем неслышимая сирена. Он трет воспаленные глаза, словно пытаясь снять с них излишне тяжелые веки.  
  
— Я готов, — отзывается он прежде, чем Карлос успевает его остановить. — Входите.  
  
Дверь открывается, чтобы впустить Тедди Уиллиамса, за которым входит мэр Памела Винчелл со всем своим штатом. В отличие от Городского совета, они не располагаются на гематитовом круге, а просто толпятся в ногах койки, где лежит Сесил. Сотрудники мэрии выглядят беспокойно. Мэр Винчелл, возможно, тоже — Карлос не уверен относительно нее. Ему никогда не удавалось понять выражение ее лица, и он еще не разобрался, проблема тут в ней или в нем самом.  
Сесил выжидательно на них смотрит. Они глядят на него в ответ. Не выдержав, Карлос прочищает горло:  
— Итак, эмм… Вы собираетесь?..  
  
— Мэру нет нужды куда-то собираться! — декламирует Триш Хидж. — Мэр везде и нигде, в равной степени она отражается в лужице и в просторном море, а также… ай! — последний возглас напрямую связан с тем, что Тедди Уиллиамс наступает ей на ногу каблуком своего ботинка для боулинга. Доктор хмурится и кивает на Сесила, который морщится, словно крикливый голос Триш режет ему слух сильнее, чем гвоздь, царапающий школьную доску.

Памела Винчелл сужает глаза, беззвучно шевелит губами, словно примеряется, и затем начинает говорить.  
  
— Я рассчитываю на то, что, как Голос Найт-Вейла, ты будешь выражать мои слова с порядочностью, весомостью и ярким металлическим сиянием остро заточенного клинка. Я рассчитываю и на то, что слова Мэра всегда будут выражены с порядочностью, весомостью и ярким металлическим сиянием остро заточенного клинка.  
  
— Да! — кивает Триша Хидж. — И мои слова тоже, точно также!  
— И меня! — присоединяется кто-то из ассистентов, после чего все начинают галдеть: «Меня тоже! Меня!» — галдят они словно дети, которых отпускают на перемену.  
  
Карлос не успевает обдумать эту мысль, или хотя бы понадеяться, что часть про клинок была все же метафорой, потому что Сесила передергивает — он снова захлебывается воздухом, намерениями и словами. Тедди Уиллиамс наблюдает за тем, как Карлос хватается за Сесила. На этот раз Карлос сохраняет ясность рассудка и, когда тот перестает дышать, начинает считать про себя секунды: « _Раз Миссисипи, два Миссисипи, три…_ »   
  
На слове « _пятнадцать_ » Сесил втягивает, наконец, в себя воздух. Будь Сесил (он?) ударом молнии, он находился бы в трех милях отсюда. Карлос вспоминает, как дышать, и роняет голову, прижимаясь лбом к его холодной руке. Ему кажется, что на этот раз все произошло быстрее, но, возможно, это просто самоубеждение. Или убедительность четких цифр. Даже если время в Найт-Вейле не работает, Карлос получит хотя бы то, что может получить.   
  
Он чувствует, как ему на голову опускается рука и дрожащие пальцы скользят сквозь волосы. Он поднимает глаза, чтобы увидеть усталый, озабоченный взгляд Сесила.  
  
Тедди Уиллиамс хлопает Карлоса по плечу, показывая блокнот, но прежде, чем Карлос успевает прочитать, Сесил хрипло бросает:  
— Давай сейчас, Тедди. Так будет проще.  
  
Доктор с неодобрением на него хмурится, но произносит:  
— Ты — Голос. Пользуйся моим, когда потребуется.   
  
На этот раз приступ ощутимо короче. Карлос успевает дойти только до девятого _Миссисипи_ , когда к Сесилу возвращается дыхание. С остекленевшим, не до конца фокусирующимся взглядом он глядит на Тедди Уиллиамса, моргая:  
— Кстати, разве тебе не нужно присматривать за крошечным неприятельским государством?  
— Я закоротил устройство забора кеглей на пятой дорожке, это их задержит, — объясняет Тедди. — Я хотел сказать тебе, что заключать контракты в частном порядке чуть менее болезненно. По крайней мере, с людьми, у которых нет полномочий немедленного доступа, — он бросает кислый взгляд на мэра и ее свиту, стоящих в ногах кровати.  
  
Сесил кивает, позволяя голове вновь упасть на подушку. Карлос слышит « _в частном_ » — и невольно стискивает пальцы на запястье Сесила.  
  
Двенадцать неудач, может, даже больше. Это был первый раз, когда Найт-Вейл обрел Голос, и насколько же меньше был тогда город? Насколько меньше людей должно было передать свои голоса?  
— Как скоро ты сможешь принять следующего? — спрашивает Тедди Уиллиамс.  
  
Карлос хочет сказать: « _Никогда»._ Он не делает этого. Он ничего не говорит, пока Сесил жадно хватает воздух, словно пытается выпить весь кислород, а не вдохнуть.  
— Сейчас нормально. Присылай.  
  
Следующим приходит Шериф с двумя представителями. Все они в кожаных масках и плащах, скрывающих броню со звездами шерифа, так что Карлос не уверен, кто есть кто. Они готовы подходить по очереди. Каждый из них говорит через синтезатор речи одно и то же:  
  
— Ты — Голос людей. Мы — кулаки людей. Все мы говорим за всех.  
  
Следом приходят четыре агента из непонятного, но зловещего правительственного бюро, а за ними — представители управлений муниципальных работ, городского транспорта и парково-развлекательных зон Найт-Вейла,   
  
К тому времени, как все они заканчивают, Сесил так скрипит зубами, словно только ими и вцепился в собственное сознание, не позволяя ему ускользнуть. Однако, когда Карлос предлагает взять перерыв и, возможно, вздремнуть, Сесилу удается собрать достаточное количество сил, чтобы сфокусироваться на Карлосе. Слышно, что его голос сорван, словно он кричал, когда он бросает:  
— Карлос, тебе не обязательно быть здесь. У тебя, наверное, есть научные дела. Я не хочу задерживать тебя…  
— Тебе было бы проще находиться наедине с теми, с кем ты… хм… заключаешь сделку? — интересуется Карлос. — Или ты предпочитаешь, чтобы кто-нибудь составлял компанию?  
  
Сесил колеблется — как в переносном смысле, так и в прямом: на него накатывают волны дрожи, словно он единственный чувствует землетрясения, которые постоянно регистрируются сейсмологическими датчиками Карлоса, а в глубине его глаз видно, как честность борется с беспокойством. И как это обычно бывает в случае Сесила, честность побеждает:  
— Я бы предпочел, чтоб ты остался.  
— Значит, я остаюсь, — заключает Карлос.  
— Тогда можешь сделать для меня кое-что? — спрашивает Сесил. — Можешь поискать Старушку Джози и позвать ее сюда, поговорить со мной? Никто, кроме Тедди, не знает ее настолько хорошо, а я скучаю по ней…   
Так Карлос отправляется искать Джози. Перед отделением интенсивной терапии выстроились очереди, в которых стоят и сидят на корточках жители Найт-Вейла, болтая и переминаясь, точь-в-точь как обычные люди в очереди в банк или за документами. Карлос успевает отметить примерно сотню человек видимых ему в этих очередях, прежде чем перестает считать.  
  
Тайная полиция организовывает очереди в некоем определенном порядке. Ближе всего к двери стоят Большой Рико, комендант школы Найт-Вейла, Маркус Ванстен — и прочие руководители, менеджеры, предприниматели, влиятельные люди города. Карлос мог бы спросить, как определяется порядок очереди, но он даже не хочет об этом думать. Не хочет думать о том, как каждый из них будет заходить в палату, предлагая контракт, и Сесил будет захлебываться им, задыхаться, тонуть в воздухе, и его легкие вновь и вновь будут останавливаться, и, возможно, наступит момент, когда они не запустятся вновь…  
  
Джози сидит в больничном кафетерии и играет в кункен с Бекки Кантерберри колодой карт таро, сочащихся то ли кровью, то ли древесным соком. Она кладет карты на стол, как только видит Карлоса, еще до того, как тот успевает передать просьбу Сесила, и принимает подставленную для опоры руку, вцепляясь пальцами так крепко, словно это когти грифа. Но заметив непроизвольную гримасу исказившую лицо Карлоса, она ослабляет хватку.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — бормочет она, когда он помогает ей преодолеть порог кафетерия. — Я не смогла найти трость, когда Джон заехал за мной. Я давно в последний раз ей пользовалась. Рядом всегда были ангелы, готовые подставить локоть.  
  
Карлос мешкает. Он не сразу понимает, что ждет, когда же Джози добавит, что ангелы не существуют. Конечно же, она не произносит ничего подобного, спрашивая взамен:  
— Ну и как Сесил?  
— Полон решимости, — говорит Карлос. — И упрямства. И силы.  
  
Джози устремляет на него колючий взгляд слезящихся глаз:  
— То есть, не в порядке.  
— Нет, — отвечает Карлос. — Он не в порядке. Он…  
 путаные панические слова застревают в горле, и он захлопывает рот, избавляя Джози от необходимости выслушивать его срывающийся голос. Взамен он спрашивает. — Я давно хотел спросить, как давно… — он быстро меняет формулировку на более приемлемую в Найт-Вейле. — Как вы повстречались с Сесилом? Это было до того, как он стал радиоведущим, да?  
 — И это тоже, — говорит Джози. — Я была его нянькой.   
Картина, предстающая перед внутренним взором Карлоса, достаточно безумна, чтобы моментально отвлечь его ото всех страхов:  
— Правда?  
— Нет, — говорит Джози.  
— …Оу.  
— Кто знает, что правда, а что нет, если судить о прошлом, которое существует лишь в воспоминаниях и памятных вещицах? — продолжает она, и Карлос не может понять, всерьез это или нет. Как правило, здесь, в Найт-Вейле, безопаснее всего принимать все за чистую монету, так что он просто кивает.  
  
Некоторые из тех, кто стоит в очереди возле отделения интенсивной терапии, хмурятся, глядя, как они торопливо проходят мимо. Но тайная полиция кивает Карлосу и пропускает их с Джози. Тедди Уиллиамс стоит у входа в палату Сесила, по обыкновению скрестив на груди руки и знаменуя всем своим видом что-то очень недоброе. От одного его вида у Карлоса появляется ощущение, словно в его в грудину ударили копытом.  
— Почему Вы вышли?.. С Сесилом что-то случилось?  
Доктор качает головой:  
— Нет. В этот раз меня выгнали.  
— В этот?..  
  
Дверь в палату Сесила открывается, и оттуда выскальзывает фигура в капюшоне. Затем еще одна, еще и еще. Карлос сбивается в попытке их сосчитать, они все выглядят одинаково и не исключено, что некоторые из них возвращаются в палату — или просто исчезают. Это не сопровождается клубами дыма, просто, при взгляде на них, возникает ощущение, что смотришь в перевернутый бинокль(ничего не видно в телескоп, я смотрел)): они все удаляются, истончаются, растворяются и исчезают в воздухе. Наконец, остается только одна фигура в капюшоне, стоящая посреди коридора — Карлос думает, что именно она присутствовала вчера в диагностическом кабинете, хоть и не уверен, что и как именно навело его на эту мысль.  
  
Фигура в капюшоне не говорит, лишь кивает раздраженно в сторону палаты Сесила, всем своим видом выражая: « _Ну что, вы будете с этим разбираться?»_  
  
— Не представляю, с чего это они влезли, — бормочет Тедди Уиллиамс. — Они же все равно ни с кем не разговаривают…  
  
Карлос не слышит его, он влетает в палату — только чтобы увидеть изодранные простыни, раскиданные по полу, и Сесила, съежившегося на кровати, в защитном жесте обхватившего руками голову, словно в попытке сбежать, спрятаться внутрь самого себя.  
— Сесил? — окликает Карлос. Он понимает, что Сесил слышит его, исключительно по тому, как содрогаются его плечи. За его спиной Джози бормочет себе под нос проклятья на неизвестном языке. — Сесил? — повторяет Карлос отчаянно, и ужас прорывается в его голос. Сесил не реагирует.  


 


	7. Глава 7

— Сесил? — повторяет Карлос. Сесила заметно колотит. Карлос касается его открытой шеи и чувствует, что кожа мокрая и холодная, словно его облили ледяной водой. Он вздрагивает неровными приступами, и это не просто шок, это последняя стадия гипотермии. Карлос помнит это состояние с кошмарной лыжной прогулки времен первого курса колледжа.   
  
В больнице должно быть оборудование вроде грелок и одеял с подогревом, но есть и более экстренное решение, и Карлос не раздумывая залезает в постель и прижимает к себе холодное тело Сесила. Тонкая больничная пижама не препятствует теплообмену, и Карлос растирает окоченевшие руки Сесила, чтобы восстановить его кровообращение.   
  
На его плечи опускается мягкая тяжесть — Тедди Уиллиамс приносит стеганое одеяло и укутывает в него Карлоса и Сесила с беспристрастной тщательностью. Карлос запоздало вспоминает о присутствующих и высматривает за спиной доктора Джози, которая примостилась на раскладушке возле постели. Она бросает на Карлоса поверхностный, суховатый взгляд, словно двое взрослых мужчин, в обнимку лежащих на узкой больничной койке посреди гематитового круга — это то, что она видит каждый день.  
Карлос ловит себя на мысли, что было бы интересно узнать, не осталось ли у Джози фотографий того периода, когда она была нянькой. Это помутнение рассудка наводит его на мысль, что он и сам в какой-то степени находится в шоковом состоянии. Но Сесил дрожит в его объятиях все меньше, согреваясь, и Карлос слышит, наконец, пускай не ровное, но стабильное дыхание.  
  
— Сесил?  
— _И не ходят помилованные по земле, но возносятся над нею, и всякий шаг в грязь, обрушивается оземь мольбой о прощении, что не была принята_ , — произносит Сесил низким басом, заставляющим трепетать, так что волосы на загривке Карлоса встают дыбом. Он думал, что за полтора года в Найт-Вейле он узнал почти все, но нечто подобное он не опознает.  
— Ты слышишь меня? — окликает он, обнимая Сесила за плечи.   
  
Тот полностью игнорирует его, пытаясь сесть. Распахнутые глаза остекленели, на лице не написано ни единой мысли, словно каждая, даже самая незначительная частичка его сознания уходит на то, чтобы говорить.  
— Мэр не ошибается, — произносит он голосом, исказившимся теперь до чопорного, официозного тона публичных объявлений. — Подготовьте город к войне.  
— Сесил…  
— Зараженный организм должен быть очищен. Инородные тела должны быть удалены из системы антителами закона, прежде чем органы управления будут поражены…  
— _Тс-с-с_ , — протягивает Джози морщинистую руку и зажимает ей рот Сесила. Он пытается вывернуться, но она крепко держит его за плечо второй рукой и пристально глядит в невидящие глаза. — Сесил, ты — Голос. Ты лучший Голос Найт-Вейла, что когда — либо у него был. Я была и буду рада тому, что именно ты говоришь за меня. Эрики согласятся со мной, когда вернутся.   
  
Она уверенно кивает, и убирает руку со рта Сесила. Прежде чем он успевает заговорить, его горло сжимается. Обнимающий его Карлос всем телом ощущает, как его передергивает, чувствует, как кашель раздирает его тело с долгожданным глотком воздуха. Он крепко держит Сесила, пока тот, наконец, не хватается за него в ответ, вцепившись в его руки и выдыхая:  
— Карлос? — Сесил мотает головой. — Джози?  
  
Джози тянется вперед и отвешивает Сесилу символический подзатыльник — слишком легкий для того, чтобы быть настоящим.  
  
— Не теряйся, мальчик, не то мы тебя потеряем. И следи за тем, чтобы сохранялся баланс. Ни один репортер не должен полагаться только лишь на официальные источники. Ты Голос Найт-Вейла, а не власть имущих.   
— Да… да, — хрипло отзывается Сесил. — Но я пока что не… Они не…  
— Они послушаются, — говорит Джози. — У них нет выбора, — она переключается на Тедди Уиллиамса. — Ты. Приведи сюда полицию. Они смогут найти тех, кого он захочет увидеть следующими.  
  
Едва доктор уходит, она поворачивается и буравит Карлоса взглядом.  
  
— Простите, — запинаясь, выдавливает Карлос в ответ на обвинение, которое, как он думает, он видит в ее глазах. — Я не… Я должен был…  
— Карлос, — перебивает его Сесил, изворачиваясь в его руках так, что их носы почти соприкасаются, и внимательно на него смотрит. Голос все еще хриплый, но с каждым словом он наполняется тембром и силой. — Это не твоя вина, ты не должен ни за что извиняться.   
  
Он поворачивает голову обратно к Джози и раздраженно замечает:  
— А тебе не стоит его подначивать. Он и так слишком сильно терзается. Еще немного — и он окончательно испортит себе аппетит, впав в депрессию и уничижение.  
  
Джози смотрит на Карлоса и вздыхает:  
— Это заметно.  
— Полагаю, это неотъемлемая черта ученого, — говорит Сесил, понижая голос так, что это сделало бы разговор конфиденциальным, не располагайся он сейчас в объятьях Карлоса.  
— Я, кстати, тут, — замечает Карлос. — И нет, это не так. Ну, то есть, морально-этическая ответственность является частью жизни ученого, но это все мало связано с наукой, и в этом-то и _проблема_ …  
— По мне, так тогда это и не может быть твоей виной, — говорит Джози. — Если ты ученый, а это все не связано с наукой.  
— Но я мог бы не быть им, — возражает Карлос. — Я мог оказаться кем-то другим. Кем-то, кто мог бы сейчас помочь…  
— Не мог, — подает голос Сесил, и какой бы он ни был сейчас охрипший, невозможно не услышать новые оттенки, которые раньше отсутствовали. Он не убеждает, не настаивает, просто рассказывает, словно объясняет что-то настолько очевидное, что просто невозможно не понять. — Если бы ты не был ученым, ты не был бы моим Карлосом. И не смог бы помочь мне больше, чем помогаешь сейчас.  
— Сесил… — беспомощно говорит Карлос. Он смотрит на Джози, но старушка только вопросительно приподнимает брови, как бы информируя, что если он надумал поспорить с Голосом Найт-Вейла, она ему в этом деле не помощник.  
  
Сесил поднимает трясущуюся руку, чтобы коснуться щеки Карлоса и кладет его голову рядом со своей.  
  
— Я не собираюсь теряться, — выдыхает он в его губы. — Уж точно не когда у меня есть ты, чтобы возвращаться.  
Карлос хочет заставить его обещать. Хочет потребовать гарантий. Но он стал ученым задолго до того, как прибыл в Найт-Вейл, и он знает основные принципы существования. Не бывает стопроцентных вероятностей. Нельзя полностью и окончательно доказать гипотезу, только опровергнуть. Сесил пока что не Голос, Карлос не в курсе, выросли ли его шансы, упали или же не изменились за это время. Может быть, со временем заключение контрактов проходит проще в силу привычки. Возможно, с каждым разом все хуже из-за перенапряжения.   
  
Так или иначе, если единственное, что он может сделать для Сесила — это быть рядом, то он никуда не уйдет.  
  
Тедди Уиллиамс приводит нескольких офицеров тайной полиции, и Сесил отправляет их за выбранными им жителями Найт-Вейла. В число приглашенных на разговор входят Тамика Флинн с парой лейтенантов ее ополчения среднего школьного возраста, Лианна Харт в знак уважения Сесила к коллегам-журналистам, Джон Питерс — ну, вы знаете, фермер — и Стив Карлсберг. Все приходят, как и положено, кроме Стива Карлсберга, который, как докладывает полиция, больше не находится на территории больницы. Сесил принимает контракт от офицеров, равно как и от Тамики краткое: «Говори нашу правду, Голос», от Лианны враждебное: «Если что-то должно быть сказано, а не написано, то пускай это говорит твой Голос», от Джона спокойное: «Считайте, нет для меня Голоса Найт-Вейла, кроме тебя». Все они смотрят с почтительным спокойствием на то, как каждое из их утверждений через силу проходит сквозь горло Сесила, а Карлос вновь считает секунды до того, как тот начинает дышать.  
Потом Маркус Ванстен дает кому-то взятку и проходит без очереди, а после Большой Рико, пользуясь своими габаритами, прокладывает себе дорогу, и где-то там Карлос теряет им счет. Каждый, кто заходит в больничную палату, встает в ногах кровати, на границе гематитового круга, и каждый из них говорит свое, каждый отдает свой голос по своему, у них всех — разные голоса, но лица выглядят одинаково: полными надежды, готовности и уверенности.   
Каждый из них верит в Сесила. Более того, они любят его. Карлос отчетливо видит в их глазах отражение его собственных чувств.   
  
И Сесил отвечает взаимностью им всем, каждому жителю Найт-Вейла, за которого он говорил, за которого он снова хочет говорить. Быть может, он больше не помнит их всех так четко, как раньше — но его чувства от этого не переменились.  
Карлос не может ревновать, к такому ревновать просто немыслимо, как если бы капля дождя завидовала реке в том, что та проложила Гранд Каньон. К тому же, нельзя сказать, что он этого о Сесиле не знал — он всегда слышал это в каждом пожелании Найт-Вейлу _спокойной ночи,_ в пожелании наилучшего каждым вечером вне зависимости от того, что принес прошедший день.  
  
Двенадцать ли было кандидатов, или в два раза больше, когда впервые заключался контракт с Голосом Найт-Вейла? Быть может, столько ошибок потребовалось допустить, чтобы найти человека, сердце которого способно вместить в себя целый город. Сердце которого достаточно сильно, чтобы вынести все страдания, которые выпадут на участь горожан — ведь Сесил говорит не только за живых, он также провожает мертвых. Он нечасто упоминает тех, кто ушел из этой жизни, но он ведь должен был знать их всех, и потерянный голос каждого из них — это та его часть, от которой уже никогда не избавиться.  
  
Или, может быть, все дело в буквальном потенциале сердечно-сосудистой системы. У Сесила под глазами залегли черные круги, губы побелели до синевы, рука в ладони Карлоса — ледяная и не согревается, сколько бы Карлос ее не растирал. Карлос начинает подозревать, что отсутствие медицинской подготовки даже к лучшему — ему сейчас было бы куда более страшно, имей он возможность отметить все симптомы и оценить физиологические риски.   
До Найт-Вейла он и не думал, что знание может оказаться страшнее неведения. Все-таки он многому здесь научился.

Когда, заключив контракт с Мадлен Лефлёр Сесил засыпает — или, может быть, теряет сознание, Карлос не уверен, но не хочет его беспокоить, чтобы выяснить этот вопрос. Карлос прогоняет директора по туризму из палаты и подпирает пластиковым стулом дверную ручку, чтобы никто не смог войти. С внешней стороны доносятся удары и крики, но этого недостаточно для того, чтобы разбудить Сесила, к тому же, через несколько минут они стихают.   
  
Во сне Сесила бьет озноб. Карлос находит в шкафу еще одно одеяло, чтобы дополнительно укрыть его, затем снимает свой лабораторный халат и тоже кладет сверху. Он садится на раскладушку, обхватывает голову руками и слушает, как тяжелое дыхание Сесила, эхом отдается в ушах. В груди что-то сводит, и он вспоминает об астме, которая была у него в десять лет. Карлосу удается подавить это чувство, сказав себе, что это может потревожить Сесила.  
Через некоторое время раздается тихий стук в дверь. Мягкий голос с той стороны окликает:  
— Карлос? Можно войти? Тайная полиция в холле и никого сюда не пускает. Тут только я.  
  
Карлос внимательно прислушивается, чтобы удостовериться, отодвигает стул и открывает дверь.  
  
Дана не солгала — она одна.  
  
— Сесил спит, — сообщает Карлос. Голос у него не менее отрывистый, чем у Сесила, хотя он и не захлебывался голосами целого города. — Ты не сможешь поговорить.  
— Ничего страшного, — говорит Дана. — Я хотела узнать, ты сегодня ужинал? В кафетерии сейчас как раз кормят.  
  
Карлос глядит на нее во все глаза, перерывая память в поисках значения слов «ужин» и «кафетерий». Время, которое требуется, чтобы это вспомнить, вызывает некоторое беспокойство, и он уточняет:  
— Разве сначала не должен идти обед? — время в Найт-Вейле не работает нормально, но периодичность приемов пищи обычно заслуживает доверия. По крайней мере, в большую часть дней месяца. — Мне казалось, еще не вторник четной недели…  
— Нет, — говорит Дана. — Если хочешь, можешь пообедать, там есть сандвичи. Или пообедать и поужинать одновременно? В любом случае, тебе нужно поесть. Я присмотрю за Сесилом…  
  
Карлос едва не захлопывает перед ней дверь, но Дана поднимает руку, останавливая его, и обещает: «Я ни слова ни скажу, если он проснется. Клянусь».   
  
И Карлос прокрадывается за полицейские кордоны, окружающие отделение интенсивной терапии, отправляясь в кафетерий. Там все еще столпотворение, но кучки людей распались — все сидят за столами вплотную друг к другу, сосредоточившись на еде и не встречаясь глазами с теми, кто сидит рядом. Почти никто не разговаривает. Помещение наполнено звуками жевания и звоном приборов о посуду. Это смахивает на некоторые популярные радиопередачи из ночного эфира.   
Со своей привычкой есть громче, чем положено приличиями, Карлос привносит в эту симфонию еще несколько нот. Он не особо понимает, что именно ест, и не замечает отчетливого, чавкающего звука ударов по живой плоти — пока его стол не переворачивается, и поднос с едой не улетает в сторону.   
  
Карлос отодвигается, потрясенно глядя на перевернутый стол. Его снесла пара взрослых мужчин, сцепившихся в клубок и катающихся по полу, словно мальчишки. У одного из них из-под копны вьющихся рыжих волос растут внушительные бараньи рога, которыми он бьет в грудь своего противника. Тот наносит ответный удар, вытаскивая кнут из телячьей кожи, и со свистом щелкает им по напольной плитке.   
  
К тому времени, как появляется тайная полиция, чтобы расцепить их, завязывается еще несколько стычек. Часть из них — физическая, часть — словесная, и все это стремительно перерастает в какофонию. Карлос зажимает уши руками и пробирается сквозь царящий хаос к выходу, по пути замечая, что он такой не один — все, кто не ввязались в заварушку, стоят с зажатыми ушами, одинокие, несчастные, сбитые с толку.   
  
Карлос не может не чувствовать себя виновато, когда сбегает оттуда. Драка докатилась до приемной, а в криках начинают слышаться пронзительные нотки бунта. Но Карлос не обладает навыками, применимыми для успокоения толпы. А у Тайной Полиции нет недостатка в снаряжении для таких случаев.   
  
По крайней мере, никто не прорвался в интенсивную терапию, и палата Сесила находится достаточно далеко от кафетерия, чтобы при закрытой двери внутрь не доносилось никаких звуков драки.  
Когда Карлос входит, Дана поднимает голову от телефона и натянуто, тускло ему улыбается. Она выглядит усталой, хотя на фоне ужасающей усталости Сесила это не так и заметно, и напряженной, даже когда говорит Карлосу:  
— Все хорошо. Он не просыпался.  
  
Карлос смотрит на Сесила, неподвижно и безжизненно лежащего на койке. Запавшие глаза закрыты, но, по крайней мере, он больше не дрожит, и губы перестали быть настолько мертвенно-бледными. Карлос садится на раскладушку рядом с Даной — или вернее сказать, оседает, когда у него подгибаются ноги. Он тянется и берет в свои ладони рукy Сесила — прохладную, но уже не ледяную.  
— Не для этого я создан, — произносит Карлос, сам не зная, к чему.  
  
Дана смотрит на него с внезапным любопытством.  
— Ты был создан? А как? В лаборатории?  
  
Карлос трясет головой:  
— Нет, я имею в виду, что я не… Ну, то есть, ученые не… Я пошел в ученые, потому что хотел понимать _все_. Все, что я в принципе имел возможность понять. Если я знал о чем-то, что не смогу понять никогда, это становилось для меня неважным. Вот только теперь я здесь, в Найт-Вейле, и вся наука, которую я изучал, бессмысленна. Здесь не работает время, причинно-следственные связи перекошены. Я ничего не понимаю, но все это важно для меня. И я не могу… Я не знаю, как…  
Дана кладет сухую, теплую ладонь поверх рук Карлоса и Сесила.  
— Ты все еще здесь, — говорит ей Карлос, глядя на Сесила, чья грудь вздымается и опадает, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь. — Значит, ты все еще нужна Найт-Вейлу?  
  
Дана не убирает руки.  
  
— Возможно, — говорит она. — Зависит от того, как все пройдет.  
  
Зависит от того, продолжит ли Сесил дышать.  
  
— В кафетерии была драка, — сообщает Карлос.  
— Это не первая за сегодня. Прости, надо было тебя предупредить.  
  
Карлос сглатывает:  
— У нас не так много времени, прежде чем все рухнет — прежде чем это общество развалится на столько частей, что его будет невозможно восстановить, вне зависимости от того, есть у него Голос или нет.  
— Время не существует, — говорит Дана. — А мы сильнее, чем кажемся. Пока что, — ее рука сжимается на руке Карлоса. — Сесил тоже сильный.  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Карлос. — Будь он слабым, мы бы никогда с ним не встретились. Но это…   
  
Он умолкает. Дана не пытается закончить за него фразу и просто держит их обоих за руки, пока дыхание Сесила не притихает едва заметно, но все же различимо в повисшей тишине.  
Дана вскакивает на ноги, прежде чем Карлос успевает что-нибудь сказать. Она склоняется и быстро касается его щеки губами, а затем испаряется за дверью за мгновение до того, как у Сесила распахиваются глаза.  
— Кто… Кто здесь? — спрашивает Сесил.  
— Сесил, это всего лишь я, — отвечает Карлос.  
  
Сесил еще несколько раз старательно моргает, затем сдается и снова смыкает веки.  
— Карлос, — вздыхает он. — Мне… что-то снилось? Или это были воспоминания… Думаю, воспоминания…   
  
Он затихает, и Карлос думает было, что он снова заснул, но Сесил вдруг продолжает:  
  
— Он назвал мне свое имя. В Люфтнарп. Этот прекрасный мальчик с пепельно-серой кожей… Мы разговаривали с ним. Смеялись просто без умолку. У него была такая гладкая, прохладная кожа, но щекотавшее ухо дыхание оказалось теплым… Думаю, это был мой последний шанс. Я мог остаться. Если бы я не вернулся в автобус… Ладно, уже слишком поздно. Наверное, он даже не помнит моего имени…  
— Как его звали? — спрашивает Карлос. — Я могу записать, чтобы оно сохранилось на случай, если ты захочешь его найти.  
  
Сесил поворачивает голову к Карлосу, не отрывая ее от подушки, и с трудом приоткрывает глаза.  
— Дорогой Карлос, ты же знаешь, письменные принадлежности вне закона.  
— Тогда я запишу его в телефон, а потом распечатаю, прежде чем светящееся облако успеет стереть заметки. Сесил, все, что ты пока еще помнишь, все, что ты хочешь сохранить — его имя, имя матери, брата… Я все могу сохранить, чтобы ты этого не лишился.  
— В чернилах и бумаге памяти нет, — говорит Сесил. — Записать можно все, что угодно. Нельзя сказать, что печатный текст мертв, — добавляет он, и в голосе проявляется упорство Лианны Харт. — Но он и не настоящий.  
— Настоящий он или нет, тебе не обязательно лишаться того, что хочешь запомнить.  
— Таких вещей нет, — говорит Сесил и улыбается. — Мне нет нужды запоминать то, что и так рядом, — он легко сжимает руку Карлоса. — Можешь сходить позвать следующего, кто там будет?

Карлос сглатывает и заставляет себя спокойно улыбнуться, поглаживая Сесила по лбу успокаивающим, как он надеется, жестом.   
  
— Время позднее. В любом случае, все, наверное, уже спят. Ты можешь отдохнуть до завтрашнего дня…  
— Если время позднее, нашим полуночным жителям это подходит идеально, — отмечает Сесил. — Часть сейчас точно наблюдает сверху. Просто посвети фонариком, и они спустятся.  
— Давай позже, — Карлос намеренно позволяет себе зевнуть. — Я тоже устал. Я как раз собирался поспать.   
  
Это работает не совсем так, как хотелось бы. Сесил обеспокоенно поднимает брови:  
— Может, тогда перейдешь в соседнюю палату? Я не хочу, чтобы шум тебя беспокоил, ты и так выглядишь вымотанным. Это, конечно, очаровательно, мешки под глазами только подчеркивают их глубину, но…  
— _Я_ выгляжу?.. Сесил, ты даже сесть нормально не можешь!   
— Мне не нужно сидеть, чтобы слушать, — говорит Сесил. — И пока что я выслушал даже не половину города.  
— Тебе не достаточно? — отчаянно спрашивает Карлос. — Ты уже увиделся почти со всеми, кого регулярно цитируешь, это самые главные люди Найт-Вейла, разве этого не…  
— Я цитирую тех, кто важен для сюжета. О ком угодно может быть рассказана история, и пока не появится сюжет, нельзя предугадать, кто же это будет. И как я буду узнавать о появлении сюжетов, не имея возможности слышать весь город?   
Это настолько выверенно отдает принципами тотального равноправия, что Карлоса едва не выворачивает наизнанку. При свете дня он бы может и согласился с этим — если бы был хорошо отдохнувшим и не переживал так за последствия. Но сейчас у него нет на это сил.  
  
— Ты же сам можешь установить правила. Можешь сказать, что с тебя хватит, и им придется послушаться. Ты их Голос. Ты не должен больше подвергать себя опасности…  
Сесил устало, но искренне улыбается:  
— Мой милый Карлос, ты переживаешь за меня?  
— Я не _переживаю_ — и, нет, я не обеспокоен. Я боюсь. Я перепуган. Я в ужасе — и нет, это не связано с чувством вины. Только не говори мне пойти позаниматься наукой, я просто не смогу сконцентрироваться, зная, чем ты занят, зная, что это может… Что ты можешь… Если бы я знал, что все так сложится… — Карлос выдает это на одном дыхании, перехватывает воздух и обрывает себя, увидев вытягивающееся лицо Сесила.  
— Извини, — говорит тот. — Это не… Конечно, процесс поглощения выглядит ужасающе, но…  
— Я не тебя боюсь, — перебивает Карлос. — Я за тебя боюсь. Не того, что ты станешь Голосом. Я знаю Голос и знаю тебя. Но, Сесил, если ты не справишься… Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то кроме тебя был Голосом Найт-Вейла. Не знаю, смогу ли я это пережить. Если ты не…  
— _Нет_ , — выдыхает Сесил с расширившимися от ужаса глазами и хватает Карлоса за руку так крепко, что белеют костяшки. — Карлос, не вздумай. Ты должен остаться. Ты нужен Найт-Вейлу. Нужен Голосу Найт-Вейла, кто бы им ни стал…  
— Я останусь, — говорит Карлос. — Обещаю тебе, Сесил, я не уеду из города, — Карлос опускается на узкую койку, чтобы обнять задрожавшего Сесила, и прижимает его к груди, целуя в макушку и почти зарываясь лицом в волосы. — Найт-Вейл стал мне домом. Я сделаю для него все, что смогу. Как и для всех. Клянусь, если я буду нужен — я буду помогать столько, сколько получится. Но я больше не… Дом это мне или нет, боюсь, я не смогу больше любить Найт-Вейл, если он заберет тебя у меня.  
Сесил напрягается на мгновение, и снова расслабляется в руках Карлоса. Быть может, ему просто недостает сил для напряжения.  
— Вот как, — внезапно спокойно говорит он. — Ладно. Могу тебя понять.  
  
« _Будь проклят этот город, увидевший смерть Карлоса_ ». Карлос вспоминает, как услышал эту фразу, лежа в промокшем халате на отполированной дорожке для боулинга. Помнит острую боль в груди. Он внезапно задумывается, что было бы, если бы его не спасли, если бы Голос Найт-Вейла не лишился повода быть в горе и в ярости одновременно? Действительно ли Индейский Следопыт принес себя в жертву сам?..  
  
Возможно, существует целесообразная причина тому, чтобы у Голоса Найт-Вейла не было родных и близких. Карлос начинает подозревать, что список его опасных ошибок становится все длиннее.  
  
— Сесил, а у Голоса обычно есть парень?  
— Обычно? — переспрашивает Сесил. — В смысле, был ли у меня кто-то до тебя? Карлос, ты ревнуешь?  
— Нет, не только у тебя. Голосу разрешено иметь, ну, любовников? Или супругов? В принципе, находиться с кем-то в отношениях, помимо присущих Голосу?..  
— Не то что бы это запрещено, — отвечает Сесил. — В контракте про это ни слова. Наверное, можно сказать, что обычно Голос просто этого не делает. У Леонарда, насколько я знаю, никого не было. У большинства местных есть определенные сложности с тем, чтобы встречаться, — он сдержанно кашляет. — С местной знаменитостью.  
— Со знаменитостью, — повторяет Карлос, покачиваясь. — Точно.  
— Но ты, как минимум, такая же знаменитость, как и я! — заявляет Сесил с таким искренним весельем, что сердце Карлоса сжимается во внезапно недостаточно просторной грудной клетке.   
  
Он даже не напоминает, что в основном так называемая знаменитость стала таковой благодаря эфирам Сесила, и просто целует того в висок:  
  
— Я люблю тебя.   
  
О том, как Сесил измотан, достаточно говорит тот факт, что он не возвращает поцелуй, лишь поворачивается, чтобы уткнуться лицом в изгиб шеи Карлоса и шепчет:  
— И я тебя.  
  
Карлос думает, что, если бы Найт-Вейл действительно любил его, то остановил бы время здесь и сейчас, пока Сесил жив в его объятьях, пока Сесил в безопасности. Но время замирает лишь на одну, чересчур короткую минуту, а задем Сесил подает голос:  
— Я знаю, что ты хотел бы продолжить задавать вопросы во имя науки, и я бы с удовольствием на них поотвечал, но сейчас пора пойти и сказать всем, что я проснулся.  
— Сесил…  
— Карлос, — обрывает его Сесил, и неожиданная твердость его голоса диаметрально противоречит слабости прижимающегося к Карлосу тела. — Мой преданный, заботливый Карлос. Я хотел бы отдохнуть подольше, если бы мог, но людей еще много, а времени почти не осталось.  
— Время не существует, — говорит Карлос. — Это же Найт-Вейл.  
— Это пока, — отвечает Сесил. — Ты еще не включал сегодня радио?  
— Радио? Думаю, там все так же мертвый эфир. На станции же никого нет, правильно?  
  
Сесил поворачивает голову к тумбочке. Естественно, там, как и в большинстве комнат в Найт-Вейле, стоит радио — дешевая подделка под «Волкман» с этикетками, усыпанными клинописью. Любопытство Карлоса берет над ним верх, и он тянется, чтобы включить его.  
  
Звук стоит на минимуме, так, что едва слышно, но просачивающийся из крошечных динамиков голос звучит светло и ободряюще. А еще — слегка знакомо, хотя и совсем непохоже ни на Сесила, ни на тех его стажеров, кого Карлос помнит.  
— _Общественная радиостанция Найт-Вейла приветствует вас! Не переключайтесь, и вы услышите вашное сообщение о наших грядуших программах! Но сперва…_  
  
Карлос слышит слоганы Стрекс Корп, и его желудок скручивает, едва не извергая все то, что он засунул туда в кафетерии. Резким ударом ладони он выключает радио.  
— Это весь день транслируется, — говорит Сесил. Карлос даже не спрашивает, откуда тот знает. — Повторяется каждые пятнадцать минут. Я почти уверен, что это запись. Я надеюсь на это. Если в студии уже кто-то есть…  
— Невозможно. Пока еще нет, но это ненадолго, — мрачно замечает Карлос, осознавая. — У Стрекса — целый полк юристов. Они подыщут способ обойти контракт и нанять нового ведущего… — и если они возьмут под контроль радиоволны, то дотянутся до всех, кто еще не пришел к Голосу. — Значит, времени и правда нет.  
— Прости, — говорит Сесил. — Я хотел бы это отложить, но не могу. Это ради Найт-Вейла.  
— Знаю.  
  
Парадоксально, думает Карлос, как можно одновременно, в одну и ту же секунду всем сердцем любить Найт-Вейл и всем же сердцем его ненавидеть. В любом другом месте такое противоречие разорвало бы его разум на части, но противоречия стали частью его жизни. Все его тело разбито и ноет, но ему удается, не пошатнувшись, поцеловать Сесила, вдыхая тепло его дыхания и запах, почти заглушенный больничным стерильным воздухом.   
А затем Карлос уходит, чтобы привести оставшийся Найт-Вейл к его Голосу.


	8. Глава 8

Возле отделения интенсивной терапии люди, завидев Карлоса, поднимаются на ноги. На их лицах нетерпеливое ожидание. Тот не обращает на них внимания и машет Ларри Лерою. Он далеко не первый в очереди, но с наступлением ночи он снова отправится патрулировать пустыню, и любая помощь ему бы не помешала.  
  
Стоящие вплотную к двери недовольно на него косятся, но никто не пытается оспаривать выбор. Карлос не знает, знак ли это уважения или сочувствия. Или же, глядя на измятый халат и трехдневную щетину, они решили, что Карлоса-ученого подменили буйным бродягой, и разумно предпочитают не связываться.  
  
Зайдя в палату Сесила, Ларри касается козырька своей бейсболки и озвучивает спокойно свое намерение:  
  
— Ты — Голос Найт-Вейла. Я буду рад, если ты снова станешь говорить за меня.  
  
Карлос стоит у койки Сесила, положив руку ему на плечо, придерживая все семь секунд, пока его легкие не возобновляют работу. Сесил обращается к Ларри, как только выравнивает дыхание:  
— Ладно. Пригласи, пожалуйста, следующего в очереди.  
— Понял, — кивает Ларри. — И, Сесил, спасибо тебе. От всех нас, — он снова касается козырька.  
  
Сесил слишком уж неподдельно ухмыляется.  
— Нет проблем, — говорит он.  
  
Карлос подхватывает с раскладушки куртку Ларри и возвращает, остановив его у самой двери. Он не может заставить себя улыбнуться, и выдает только:  
— Спасибо. За то, что спас.  
  
Ларри привычно салютует ему тоже.  
— Обращайся, Док. Повезло нам, что ты у нас есть.  
  
Прежде чем Карлос находится, что ответить, Ларри уже уходит, а вместо него появляется Гаррисон Кип из колледжа, готовый обратиться к Сесилу. Затем приходит Франц Дональсен, а за ней еще горожанин, и еще, и еще.  
Может, в Найт-Вейле время и не существует, но на себе Карлосу почти не довелось это испытать. А сейчас каждая секунда, когда Сесил не дышит, растягивается на часы. Карлос и сам задерживает дыхание, так долго как может, пока не начинает сводить легкие. Минуты пролетают в мановение ока, Карлос едва успевает заметить, кто на этот раз находится в палате, чтобы отдать должное Голосу. Он точно встречался с большинством и должен помнить их имена, узнавать в лицо, но силуэты сливаются между собой, непрерывно меняя очертания, словно на ускоренной записи, и он не успевает никого опознать.  
  
Часы по ощущению длятся сутками. Карлосу кажется, что под его веками поселились огненные муравьи, а непрерывный звон в ушах напоминает о тех днях, когда он заканчивал магистратуру. Тогда потребовалось три бессонные ночи, чтобы написать все дипломные работы — три ночи и таблетки от синдрома дефицита внимания, которые он позаимствовал у соседа по комнате.  
  
Карлос перестает обращать внимание на жителей, останавливающихся в ногах кровати, перестает слышать их слова. Он видит только Сесила, слушает, как Сесил переводит дух, принимая их всех, идущих бесконечным потоком. Он внимателен и самоотвержен, он благодарит приходящих за то, что они ему причиняют, и просит еще. Иногда появляется Тедди Уиллиамс. Он осматривает Сесила и хмурится, но не прерывает нескончаемый поток людей. Изредка, когда в комнате нет никого, кроме Карлоса, Сесил прикрывает глаза, и улыбка сходит с его лица. Но как только открывается дверь, он заставляет себя поднять веки и изнуренно, но уверенно улыбнуться. Когда холодная ладонь сжимает руку Карлоса, тот уже не уверен, знак ли это мольбы или поддержки.  
  
Сесил продолжает слабеть, но держится и не теряет сознание, находя все новые силы какими-то слишком замысловатыми способами, чтобы вымотанный разум Карлоса мог их отследить. Быть может, все дело в космосе, в астрологии, в воздействии планет и звезд, которые поддерживают, тянут к своим орбитам. Или это попросту квантовые флюктуации, хаос неопределенности, производящий энергию из ниоткуда.  
  
Секунд тишины перед тем, как Сесил переводит дух, становится все меньше, если верить подсчетам Карлоса, но длятся они теперь невообразимо дольше, бесконечно растянутой невозможностью падения в черную дыру. Однажды конец не наступит. Время застынет, и останется одно лишь мгновение, которое будет продолжаться вечно, как и тишина.  
  
Ничто не сможет избежать этого, и научные методы не смогут запустить время вновь, если оно остановится. Все, что может Карлос — это держаться за руку Сесила, чтобы, миновав горизонт событий, не встретить эту вечность одному.   
В конце концов, Карлос отключается раньше Сесила. Он даже не понимает, когда это происходит, просто в какой-то момент его окутывает тишина, а сквозь закрытые веки пробивается красноватый свет.   
  
Он приоткрывает глаза и щурится на восходящее солнце, заливающее комнату лучами сквозь вновь появившееся окно. Он сидит на краю раскладушки, привалившись к койке, и обхватив голову руками, прижимается лбом к Сесилу.   
Сам Сесил спит, дышит медленно, но тихо, размеренно и спокойно. И может быть, это ему только кажется в лучах солнца, но губы его словно меньше подернуты серым воском, а глаза уже не такие запавшие, а щеки менее ввалившиеся.  
Одна его рука все еще сжимает ладонь Карлоса, а вторая покоится на его голове. Карлос заставляет себя разогнуть сжатые пальцы и выпустить руку Сесила, а затем осторожно выпутывает его пальцы из своих волос и поднимает голову, чувствуя, как яро противится этому позвоночник.  
  
Скрип открывающейся двери разрушает утреннюю тишину, и с губ Карлоса едва не слетает ругательство — но он сдерживается, чтобы не разбудить Сесила. Заставив затекшую шею слушаться, он через силу оборачивается и видит, что это не очередной житель города, желающий заключить контракт, а всего лишь Старушка Джози.  
— Еще не проснулся? — шепчет она, кивая в сторону Сесила.  
  
Карлос мотает головой.  
— Сколько еще осталось? — спрашивая он, стараясь не повышать голос.  
— Немного, позже появится еще часть людей, когда все проснутся. Но большая часть уже побывала здесь и разъехалась по домам. За сегодня он с легкостью закончит с теми, кто может прийти в больницу, — говорит Джози.  
— Что? — Карлос трет сонные глаза, словно пытаясь заставить мозг заработать. — Как такое возможно? Я думал, здесь собрался почти весь город… — если, в среднем, на один визит уходит около одной минуты с тем, чтобы зайти и выйти, за двенадцать ночных часов не наберется и тысячи минут. Даже если сократить время визита до тридцати секунд, этого все равно не хватит на большую часть населения Найт-Вейла.  
— Ночь была долгой, — отвечает Джози. — Настолько долгой, насколько это было необходимо. И крайне тяжелой для вас обоих, — она кладет руку Карлосу на плечо. — Я пришла предупредить, что Дана не сможет поговорить с Голосом лично. Я обыскала всю больницу, но ее нигде нет, а когда ей попытались позвонить со стойки регистрации, телефон растаял.  
— Растаял?  
— Она снова ушла, — поясняет Джози. — Похоже, при текущем стечении обстоятельств, Найт-Вейл в ней больше не нуждается.  
— Вот как, — откликается Карлос. Он с трудом моргает, пытаясь игнорировать резь в глазах, но от хрипоты в голосе избавиться не удается. — Сесил расстроится. Тем более, он с ней даже не попрощался.  
  
Джози кивает.  
  
Карлос смотрит, как Сесил дышит во сне, утыкается лицом в ладони и спрашивает у черноты под веками:  
— Ну и что я за человек тогда такой, если радуюсь?  
  
Джози сжимает его плечо, впиваясь пальцами, словно пытается удержать, не отпустить к этой тьме.  
— _Тебе_ положено радоваться, — говорит она. — Я уверена, Дана и сама рада, где бы она ни была сейчас.  
— Дана? — бормочет Сесил. — Дана здесь?  
— Нет, Сесил, сейчас нет, — отвечает Карлос, и поднимает голову, чтобы увидеть, как Сесил самостоятельно садится в постели и потирает заспанные глаза.

Карлос глядит на него во все глаза. Проснувшийся Сесил выглядит совсем иначе. Он все такой же — но при этом куда более узнаваем. Это похоже на то, как если бы он смотрел видеозапись восхода солнца в высоком качестве и думал, как это прекрасно — а на утро вышел наружу и увидел как темна на самом деле ночь, как ярко солнце и как бескрайнее небо, и понял бы, что это несравнимо.   
— Сесил? — неуверенно спрашивает Карлос.  
  
Улыбка Сесила ослепляет.  
  
— Доброе утро, Карлос! Джози, и тебе доброе утро! — он моргает под пристальным взором Карлоса, и энтузиазм слегка угасает. — Что-то случилось?  
— Н-нет, ничего, — запинается Карлос. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Ощутимо лучше, — отмечает Сесил, зевая и потягиваясь. — Чувствую себя собой. Думаю, Тедди уже может вернуться к своей дорожке для боулинга.  
— Давай, для начала, выслушаем его мнение, как врача — Карлос старается взять себя в руки.  
  
Сесил согласно кивает.  
  
— И, пожалуй, я переоделся бы и переместился в другую палату. Это не слишком профессионально — принимать людей в постели. Радио, конечно, транслирует только звук, но я все равно не хочу, чтобы возникло впечатление, будто я не воспринимаю свою работу всерьез.  
— Полагаю, все понимают, что у тебя есть уважительная причина, — говорит Карлос. — А ты неплохо выглядишь, учитывая обстоятельства.  
  
Сесил улыбается одновременно с любовью и снисхождением:  
— Это так мило с твоей стороны, дорогой Карлос, но ты вряд ли эксперт в таких вещах. Ты ведь можешь совсем не беспокоиться о том, как ты выглядишь. Мало кто может похвастаться врожденной идеальностью.  
Карлос осматривает свой помятый лабораторный халат, изучает пятно от слюны на рукаве — большая ее часть, должно быть, размазалась по наклевывавшейся бороде. Он не может припомнить, когда в последний раз принимал душ, и ему не нужно зеркало, чтобы понять, что волосы торчат во все стороны — даже в те, которые не существуют за пределами Найт-Вейла.   
  
Он в отчаянии поворачивается к Джози, которая косится на него куда более лукаво, чем подобает той, что живет под одной крышей с ангелами.  
— Знаешь, как говорится? — говорит она. — Красота в глазах смотрящего…  
— …и удаление может произвести только лицензированный офтальмолог, — договаривает за нее Сесил. — Джози, ты что, можешь от чистого сердца сказать, что Карлос не являет собой идеальный образ ученого?  
Джози снова смотрит на Карлоса и фыркает.  
  
— В чем-то мальчик определенно прав, — говорит она Карлосу.  
— Пожалуй, здесь мне стоит обидеться от лица всех своей отрасли, — иронично откликается тот, а затем теряет мысль, — Сесил, стой!… — когда Сесил откидывает атласные простыни и выбирается из своей постели.  
Карлос кидается к нему, но Сесил стоит на ногах более-менее ровно, одной рукой придерживаясь за спинку кровати, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Он выглядит преисполненным чувства собственного достоинства, насколько это вообще возможно для человека в лавандовой больничной пижаме.  
  
— Будет куда эффективнее, если я смогу смотреть людям в глаза, — заявляет он, и его голос полон уверенности эксперта, так что все остальное начинает казаться неважным.  
Карлос качает головой.  
  
— Я не когда не стану настолько же идеальным в своем деле, как ты — в своем радио, — говорит он, не думая, а затем слышит, как это звучит, и поправляет себя. — Я не хочу сказать, что тебе доступно _только_ радио. Уверен, на телевидении ты был бы прекрасен — да и вживую… То есть, если бы захотел… То есть, нет, мне нравится, как ты выглядишь…  
  
— Карлос, — Сесил касается щеки Карлоса, поворачивая его лицом к себе. _– Спасибо, —_ он целует Карлоса нежно, старательно и страстно, и Карлос чувствует, как подгибаются колени, потому что это _Сесил_ , окончательно и бесспорно.  
Сесил обнимает Карлоса за талию, то ли чтобы самому удержать равновесие, то ли со всей своей чуткостью заметив неустойчивость самого Карлоса. Он осторожно прерывает поцелуй и, не отпуская рук, отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы Карлос мог сфокусироваться на его сияющем лице:  
— Привет.  
— Привет, — откликается Карлос, прекрасно понимая, что выглядит сейчас как полный кретин. Но ему на это наплевать, если это не волнует Сесила.  
  
Где-то в процессе этого странного не-совсем-воссоединения Джози выходит, чтобы вернуться с Тедди Уиллиамсом. Доктор прикладывает стетоскоп к груди Сесила, к его горлу, ушам и губам. Он измеряет его давление и пульс, а затем выдергивает три волоска с его головы, прежде чем заворковать на манер огромного голубя в ботинках для боулинга. Джози поясняет, что результаты оптимистичны, и Тедди уже на человеческом языке взамен найтвейльского медицинского диалекта подтверждает, что Сесил пошел на поправку.  
  
Затем, к удивлению Карлоса, Тедди подходит со стетоскопом к нему, усаживает на раскладушку и едва ли не силком осматривает. Он выдергивает семь волосков вместо трех (Сесил протестует даже громче, чем сам Карлос) и непомерное количество времени изучает в свете зеленого лазера сперва верхнюю губу Карлоса, а затем ноготь указательного пальца на правой руке. Наконец он озвучивает диагноз громким лаем, добавляя специально для Карлоса:  
  
— Ты восстановишься, но ближайшую неделю необходимо очень хорошо есть и высыпаться. Дальше тебе будет проще. Голос уже собрал больше половины жителей города, теперь риск минимизирован.  
— _Риск_? — переспрашивает Сесил, прежде чем Карлос сам успевает спросить, и лицо его не предвещает ничего хорошего, равно как глухая ярость, которой пронизано это слово.  
  
Джози цокает на него языком, как на разбушевавшегося мальчишку:  
— Сесил, ты же знал, что сохранил его голос. Ты и правда думал, что сможешь находиться к нему так близко и не воспользоваться этим? Сомневаюсь, что ты справился бы, если бы он не отдал тебе все, что требовалось.   
— Но для меня было достаточно того, что он рядом… _Должно_ было быть достаточно, — ярость Сесила улетучивается, оставляя взамен столько страдания в голосе, что Карлос отказывается от мысли усомниться в том, что он действительно ничего не знал.   
  
У самого Карлоса сил злиться, просто не хватает. Да, всего лишь подтвердилась еще одна несформулированная гипотеза. Он садится на койку и обнимает Сесила:  
— Все хорошо, Сесил. Я сам решил остаться, и все сработало. Я в порядке. Мы в порядке.  
  
Сесил прижимается к нему на мгновение и шепчет на ухо: «Прости», а затем отпускает его едва ли не слишком быстро, отстраняя того от себя, словно боится чересчур долго к нему прикасаться:  
— Тебе нужно в лабораторию, — говорит он. — Или к себе, выспаться…  
  
Карлос с трудом подавляет зевок.  
— Мне и тут хорошо.  
— Ты сказал, что нужно выслушать медицинскую точку зрения Тедди, — упорно продолжает Сесил. — А он сказал, что тебе нужен дополнительный отдых. Не так ли, Тедди?  
  
Сесил пользуется педантичной логикой довольно редко, так что противостоять этому нормально Карлос пока что не научился. Тем более, когда Сесил смотрит на него с такой заботой и беспокойством.   
  
В конце концов, они приходят к компромиссу. Пока Сесил приводит себя в порядок в больничной душевой, текущий стажер радиостанции добывает из его квартиры свежую одежду. Карлос, тем временем, едет к себе, чтобы позавтракать, принять душ и побриться. Он скребет подбородок тупой одноразовой бритвой, и в результате не выглядит даже вполовину так хорошо, как Сесил, который, к тому моменту как Карлос возвращается в больницу, выглядит идеально, и кажется, полностью готовым давать интервью на национальном телевидении. С другой стороны, Сесил окидывает Карлоса с ног до головы таким восхищенным взглядом, что тот и сам начинает чувствовать себя готовым выступить на центральном телеканале, даже без подсказок с текстом.  
Также Сесил успел переехать в большую, благоустроенную палату общего наблюдения. Печати на стенах здесь отлиты из металла, а куски гематита изящно вписаны по кругу в дизайн плитки на полу. Помимо больничной кровати, здесь также есть два кресла, камин и висящая на стене голова животного, которое было бы оленем, не будь у него один рог. Заметив удивление Карлоса, Сесил поясняет:  
  
— Палату обставил Маркус Ванстен для своего первого сердечного приступа. Я могу ей воспользоваться, если только прямо сейчас с ним не случится второй приступ. Но не думаю, что он поступит так опрометчиво.  
  
Сесил все еще не восстановил силы до конца, и он садится в одно из кресел. Карлос не уверен, более ли профессионально принимать посетителей в такой обстановке, а не в больничной койке. Но Голос Найт-Вейла — не та профессия, к которой применимы шаблонные представления, а в Сесиле, сидящем у камина в кресле есть что-то странновато-гармоничное, отдающее отеческим уютом старомодных рождественских открыток.  
  
Эффект только усиливается, когда первыми посетителями оказываются третьеклассники миссис Робеспьерр, привезенные из Начальной Школы Найт-Вейла. Дети — по крайней мере, большая их часть похожа на человеческих детей — набиваются в комнату, и учительница подает им пример, говоря: «Мой голос к твоим услугам, Голос Найт-Вейла».

Сесил глубоко вдыхает — но не закашливается и не цепенеет, разве что выдох выходит слегка прерывистым. Но он улыбается с твердым оптимизмом, и учительница подталкивает к нему часть самых младших жителей Найт-Вейла.   
  
Он неплохо с ними общается. Подначивает самых дерзких вопросами и берет их на «слабо», терпеливо подбадривает более робких теплым и живым голосом. Дети звонко и чисто зовут его «Мистер Сесил» и отдают свои голоса. Карлос слышит, как после каждого из них у Сесила перехватывает дыхание, видит, как сжимаются руки на подлокотниках — но тот продолжает непринужденно улыбаться чтобы не испугать детей.   
  
К тому времени, как они заканчивают, весь класс обожает Сесила. Тот выглядит усталым, но довольным. Он любит детей, понимает Карлос, и думает, что и так давно должен был это понять — по тому, что Сесил сам посещал родительские собрания, по научному уголку и по репортажам про Тамику Флинн. Карлос не знает, сколько в этом разумного понимания того, что дети — будущее Найт-Вейла, и сколько — лично Сесила.   
  
Ему любопытно, были ли дети хоть у кого-нибудь из Голосов Найт-Вейла, и позволяют ли это условия контракта. Ладно еще романтические привязанности, но ребенок? Наверное, нет. Нельзя рисковать, допуская выбор между отпрыском и целым городом.  
— Карлос, — говорит Сесил, когда школьников выводят из палаты. — Ты обещал отдохнуть, когда поймешь, что я уже справляюсь. Кровать стоит здесь, ты все равно будешь рядом. Я разбужу тебя, если что-то случится.   
  
Так Карлос отправляется в постель. К счастью, там есть занавеска, так что он может сидеть и слушать, не попадая под раздачу мудрых советов Сесила.   
  
Но простыни сшиты из паучьего шелка, а у матраса идеальная жесткость, и он моментально расслабляет ноющую спину, как только Карлос решает прилечь. Ровный баритон Сесила звучит глубоко и выразительно, даже когда он негромко произносит бессмысленные приветствия и любезности. Карлос закрывает глаза, чтобы лучше его слышать…  
  
Неопределенное количество времени он просыпается от звуков голоса Сесила:  
— …просто прекрасно, дорогой Карлос, но если бы ты храпел еще громче, то стал бы отвлекать…  
— А? Что? — Карлос переворачивается, и видит Сесила, сидящего на краю кровати и улыбающегося с нездоровым обожанием. — Я храпел?  
— Ты совершенно идеально храпел, — успокаивает его Сесил. — Карлос, ты так хорошо спишь!  
— Можешь не стараться, — сообщает Карлос, садясь и прочесывая рукой волосы, пытаясь их как-то пригладить — гиблое дело, после того, как он заснул с мокрой головой.  
  
Сесил только ухмыляется, с видом, далеким от раскаяния и слегка маниакальным, словно к нему разом вернулась вся энергия, которую он успел потерять за эти дни, и теперь переполнив его, так и норовит выплеснуться через край.   
— Прости, что разбудил, но сейчас обед. Тебе нужно сходить поесть. Указания доктора, помнишь?  
  
Какой бы удобной ни была кровать, Карлос понимает, насколько голоден, как только думает о еде.  
— Сможешь присоединиться? Или скажи, что тебе принести с собой.  
Сесил качает головой:  
— Мне пока ничего не надо. Сейчас мой рот не для этого. Я и так мухлюю и пью воду, сильнее рисковать нельзя.  
— Ты совсем ничего не ешь?  
— О, Карлос, неоправданные переживания — тоже часть бытия ученым, да? — спрашивает Сесил. — Не стоит волноваться, даже если от этого у тебя на лбу и появляется такая незаурядная морщинка. Я никогда не стал бы странным скаутом, если бы не мог получить значок семь-дней-голодовки, а для него разрешали пить только соленую воду. Тедди настоял, чтобы я раз в день выпивал стакан свежей воды, так что это вообще не считается. А вот _тебе_ есть нужно.  
— Сесил…  
— Дорогой мой, замученный Карлос, — Сесил целует ранее упомянутую морщинку на его лбу. — Ну давай, когда я разделаюсь с контрактом, ты приготовишь мне ужин? Можешь сделать что-нибудь из вкуснейших рецептов твоей мамы.  
— Или твоей, — предлагает Карлос. — Какая у тебя в детстве была любимая еда?  
  
Теперь Сесил приподнимает брови, наморщив лоб.  
  
— Знаешь, я не уверен. Может, пицца? Когда Большой Рико открыл свой ресторан, это стало одним из любимых моих мест.  
— Ну а дома? Мама вообще готовила вам ужин? Или, может, твой брат умел готовить?  
— Мой… брат? — Сесил склоняет голову к плечу, расфокусированным взглядом глядя куда-то внутрь себя. — А был ли у меня брат?… Может, я просто это себе придумал… — он пожимает плечами и снова смотрит на Карлоса, улыбка возвращается. — Боюсь, я не могу вспомнить. Но, в любом случае, еда, приготовленная мамой, не была настолько запоминающейся, как твоя, это уж точно!   
  
Он такой простодушный и беззаботно искренний, что Карлос благодарит его за похвалу машинально. Он в ступоре, и живот его скручивает от чувства, не связанного с голодом.  
  
Обед немного его успокаивает — не столько сама еда, сколько кафетерий, где можно слушать гомон голосов вокруг. В коридоре перед палатой Сесила все так же оживленно за счет очереди, но в остальной больнице людей стало гораздо меньше. На волне успеха и появления свободного пространства атмосфера здесь воцарилась дружелюбная, почти праздничная.  
  
Люди останавливают Карлоса на полпути, чтобы пожать ему руку; в кафетерии его пропускают без очереди и зовут присоединиться за столиком. «Как там дела?» — спрашивают они, ровно как и: «Скоро мы сможем снова услышать объявления?», а также: «Скоро моя очередь, да?». Никто не возражает, когда Карлос бормочет в ответ что-то невнятное. Они не имеют ничего против, но весьма оживляются, когда Джереми Годфрей объявляет о пройденном в колледже курсе уклончивых бормотаний.   
Сесил продолжает заключать контракты. Когда Карлос возвращается, он видит, что очередь сократилась. Обходя стороной предательскую постель, Карлос усаживается во второе кресло, но это не спасает: он начинает клевать носом где-то на середине седьмого класса.  


Когда он снова просыпается, снаружи темно, а Сесил говорит по телефону.  
  
— Дана? Дана, это ты?  
— _Нет, Сесил, это Дана_ , — едва различает Карлос. — _Звоню, пока могу, чтобы сказать, что ты, конечно же, Голос Найт-Вейла, и покуда я здесь, можешь говорить за меня._  
  
Сесил на миг задерживает дыхание, но даже не пытается перевести его, выпаливая:  
— Спасибо, Дана… Я был так рад тебя видеть! Надеюсь, скоро это повторится.  
— _Да, было бы здорово, но на самом деле я просто надеюсь, что смогу скоро увидеть тебя снова, Сесил_ , — отвечает Дана, после чего телефон с шипением плюется искрами и выворачивается наизнанку, батареей и платами наружу.  
Сесил осторожно откладывает его в сторону и поворачивается к Карлосу, со слегка тоскливой улыбкой.  
  
— Хотел бы я услышать ее вживую, — говорит он. — Тем не менее, она хотя бы смогла дозвониться. Во всем можно найти светлую сторону, иногда такую яркую, что она выжжет тебе глазные яблоки, верно?  
  
Карлос потягивается. Спину все еще сводит, но он чувствует себя куда менее разбитым, чем в предыдущие дни. Он спрашивает, осматривая пустую комнату:  
— Мне проверить, кто следующий в очереди?  
  
Сесил отрицательно качает головой.  
— Там никого нет. Я закончил со всеми, кто может прийти.  
— Так ты закончил? — после всего, что произошло, это даже немного разочаровывает.   
  
Но Сесил вновь качает головой.  
— Не все в Найт-Вейле могут попасть в больницу. А мне нельзя никого пропустить — никто не должен встречаться с пустыней, бездной или Стрекс Корп один-на-один.  
  
Даже после, того, через что они прошли, Карлос ежится от того, как буднично Сесил говорит об этом, и секундное спокойствие моментально улетучивается. Они выигрывают битву, но война со Стрекс Корп только начинается. Карлос — ученый, а не солдат. Он сам не понял, как пережил последние несколько дней. Он сомневается, что ему хватит силы и смелости на то, что может случиться.  
  
— Ты не будешь один, Карлос, — говорит Сесил, словно услышав его душевные метания. Нет, Карлос понимает, что это вполне возможно, но продолжает слушать, не моргнув глазом. — Ты потрясающе самоуверен, но теперь тебе не надо рассчитывать только на себя. Больше не надо. Хватит.  
  
Сесил говорит мягким, ласковым голосом, но волевым и жестким, как сталь. Это противоречие заставляет Карлоса почувствовать себя бесстрашным — и в безопасности, защищенным — и желающим защищать. Он слышит его и понимает, что должен быть здесь, что он вписывается в это место, словно тут и родился, или словно всю жизнь его искал. Теперь он здесь — и сделает все, что угодно, чтобы спасти его. Чтобы остаться здесь.   
Это — почти уже — Голос Найт-Вейла. Голос, который может убедить тебя жить за Найт-Вейл и умереть за Найт-Вейл. Голос, который призывал и будет призывать город к оружию.  
  
— Но ночью искать остальных слишком рискованно, — Сесил продолжает мысль, как ни в чем ни бывало, словно эхо его предыдущих слов не висит еще в воздухе. — Тедди сказал, сегодня мне стоит отдохнуть. Я надеялся, что меня подбросят до дома, думаю, в своей постели мне будет спаться лучше… Я бы и сам доехал, но моя машина все еще припаркована у станции, а такси вызывать уже слишком поздно…  
  
Карлос не очень хорошо понимает намеки, но, к счастью, Сесил, в свою очередь, не слишком преуспел в тонкости формулировок. Так что Карлос отвозит Сесила домой, и, пока он помогает Сесилу дойти до квартиры, тот тяжело на него опирается.   
Но глаза его сияют все той же неистовой, переливающейся через край энергией, и он устал не настолько, чтобы молчать, так что весь отрезок от машины рассыпает благодарности и с облегчением радуется, что скоро снова вернется в эфир. А когда они оказываются внутри, Сесил хватает Карлоса с неожиданной силой, вжимая его спиной в дверь.  
  
— Я скучал по тебе, Карлос, — говорит он. — Все это время в больнице я так скучал. Да, я делал то, что должен, но… Все это время я хотел только… — его голос столь болезненно-умоляющий, что Карлос просто обязан поцеловать его, что бы заставить замолчать.   
  
Они должны отдышаться, но Карлос проспал весь день и не чувствует себя усталым, а Сесил слишком взвинчен, настолько, что не может перестать говорить. К тому же, Карлос скучал по нему не меньше. Поэтому, когда они добираются, наконец, до кровати, не отрываясь друг от друга и путаясь в одежде, они совсем не собираются спать. По крайней мере, какое-то время.  
Позднее, когда Сесил растягивается на кровати по диагонали, пресытившийся и временно притихший, Карлос целует его губы, его горло, его грудь, где вздымаются легкие и бьется сердце. Карлос говорит ему своим таким простым, бессмысленным голосом:  
— Я тоже никогда не оставлю тебя одного, Сесил. Пока это от меня зависит.  
  
Просто сказать — недостаточно, чтобы это стало истиной, а Карлос недостаточно силен, чтобы давать в Найт-Вейле вечные клятвы. Но Сесил удовлетворенно вздыхает, и дыхание его медленно выравнивается по мере того, как он погружается в сон.

 

* * *

  
На следующее утро Карлос просыпается от неразборчивого женского голоса, и предательская секундная пауза в дыхании Сесила говорит сама за себя. Он резко выдыхает, моментально приходя в сознание, и подскакивает, чтобы увидеть, кто вторгся на территорию. Сесил успокаивающе гладит его по руке:  
  
— Это всего лишь Старая Женщина Без Лица, — поясняет он. — Она дала мне возможность сперва отдохнуть, представляешь, как благоразумно?  
  
После быстрого завтрака, на который он соглашается сугубо по настоянию Сесила, Карлос везет его ко входу в заброшенный рудник, являющийся одной из пяти наихудшим образом сохраненных тайн Найт-Вейла. Он хочет было пойти вместе с Сесилом, но тайная полиция шерифа непреклонна, несмотря на виноватый вид. Сесил напоминает Карлосу, что у того есть свои дела, с которыми нужно разобраться.   
  
Так что Карлос возвращается в лабораторию, где пару часов занимается тем, что разбирает на части разнообразное оборудование, озвучивая поразительно нелепые оправдания своему разрушительному поведению. Вопросы коллег прекращаются, когда он подробнейшим образом разъясняет им, что из электронного микроскопа необходимо удалить все преобразователи, поскольку иначе произойдет перегрузка из-за волнового потока квантового излучения, надвигающегося с Юпитера, и все люди в лаборатории превратятся в чихуа-хуа. После этого ученые стараются держаться от него подальше, разве что периодически тревожно поглядывая.  
  
Карлос не обращает на них внимания, зная, что они ответят тем же. В лаборатории есть негласное правило о том, что каждый ученый в Найт-Вейле имеет право на три нервных срыва год, и у Карлоса еще есть запас. Никто не пытается остановить его, когда он загружает в багажник коробки с транзисторами, генераторами, модуляторами и всем остальным.   
  
Он возвращается к шахте слишком рано и около часа проводит, укрывшись в тени холма и отвинчивая транзисторы от преобразовательных контуров. В конце концов, Сесил появляется. Его, щурящегося на солнце и спотыкающегося, поддерживают с двух сторон двое из тайной полиции. Карлос спешит ему навстречу, и наступает тот ужасающий момент, когда он пытается взять Сесила за руку, а тот отшатывается с растерянным видом, словно не понимает, что тут делает Карлос, словно вообще не знает, кто Карлос такой.  
  
— Что вы с ним сделали? — вопрошает Карлос. — Он приехал не на перевоспитание!  
— Мы ничего с ним не делали, — протестует невысокая офицер тайной полиции. Карлос узнает ее по голосу, хотя она и не поднимает зеркальное забрало шлема. — Мы просто пустили его поговорить со всеми заключенными, вот и все…  
— А если они и прошли через некоторое перевоспитание, я уверен, тому был веский повод, — охрипшим голосом замечает Сесил. — Ну серьезно, Карлос, как ученый, ты не можешь не оценить образовательную ценность этого процесса, верно?  
— Не в _подобном_ ключе, — возражает Карлос, когда тайная полиция передает ему сопровождаемого. Сесил хватается за Карлоса, как человек в разгоняющемся автобусе — за поручень. Похоже, он не может найти на песке под ногами достаточную точку опоры, хотя, возможно, сейчас он не может найти и самих своих ног. Карлосу приходится тащить его до машины на руках и усаживать на сиденье, а затем он хватает Сесила за плечи в попытке поймать заторможенный взгляд расширившихся глаз.  
— Сесил, ты со мной? Ты помнишь, что они дали тебе?  
  
Сесил поднимает взгляд, сперва на него, а затем еще дальше.  
  
— Перспективу, — говорит он. — Многовато для одного раза, но, опять же, время относительно, а мы все соотносимся, потому что все мы здесь. Кроме тебя, Карлос. Ты сейчас в лаборатории…

— Сейчас я здесь, — поясняет Карлос. Пульс у Сесила ровный, а речь четкая, с идеально чистым произношением, чего не скажешь о содержании. — Я уже побывал в лаборатории. Они говорили тебе названия лекарств, Сесил? Ты что-нибудь глотал? Что-то пил? Может, тебе сделали инъекцию, или это был газ, или…  
  
— Меня не стали бы пичкать лекарствами при исполнении, — прерывает его Сесил почти оскорбленно. — Это непрофессионально. Нет, Карлос, я не под кайфом… и не над кайфом, и не где-то рядом с ним. Я прямо здесь, и прекрасно представляю, где это — «здесь». И где они все находятся… Я и не представлял, что у тайной полиции столько… И, не все они счастливы, даже несмотря на «Эйч-Би-Оу» и на тот факт, что это сделано во благо общества. Но все мы должны чем-то жертвовать. Нельзя быть частью чего-то, не отдав для этого часть себя. Рука, которую ты держишь, не сможет ничего коснуться, равно как и твоя, пока ты не разожмешь пальцы, — он переходит на свой самый отвлеченный голос, тяжелый и темный настолько, что у Карлоса мурашки бегут по спине, несмотря на жаркое солнце.   
  
Он проверяет, пристегнут ли Сесил, и отвозит его обратно в город. Он не пытается больше ни о чем спрашивать, слушая, как тот продолжает бессвязно что-то говорить. Это похоже на вновь заработавшее радио — звучный баритон сглаживает, смягчает суровость окружающей со всех сторон пустыни.  
  
Через некоторое время Сесил поворачивает голову к Карлосу и замечает куда более естественным тоном:  
— Кстати, я не должен этого говорить, но я более чем уверен, что Хайрам МакДэниэлс _действительно_ кайфует от санкционированной ароматерапии. Драконы чувствительны к запахам, а сиреневый аромат — очень сильный. С другой стороны, имея столько голов, с которыми нужно справляться, он заслуживает право на отдых от некоторых из них, как думаешь? Это уж точно не хуже, чем всяческие заместители, пусть даже мы и завышаем требования к нашим общественным деятелям.  
— Как скажешь, Сесил.  
  
Сесил протягивает руку, чтобы заправить прядь волос Карлоса за ухо и проводит пальцем по мочке так нежно, что Карлос непроизвольно вздрагивает.  
— Красиво, — Сесил вздыхает. — Спасибо, что позволяешь наполнять звуком эти совершенные уши. Когда слушают, куда проще.  
  
— Скоро весь город снова будет тебя слушать, — заверяет его Карлос. — Но можешь говорить со мной в любое время, — он не уверен, насколько эгоистично наслаждаться монологами Сесила, зная, что никто больше их не услышит. — Куда теперь?   
Он жалеет, что спросил, когда Сесил говорит об общественной библиотеке. Однако послушно туда подъезжает, ставит машину на вечно пустую парковку и, оставшись ждать, смотрит, как тот входит в здание. Текущая версия библиотеки выполнена в классическом стиле, с железобетонными колоннами и статуями гордых мантикор, и все это великолепие слегка покрыто сажей после очередной попытки поджога. Карлос вглядывается в стеклянные окна за колоннами, но не замечает ни единого движения, пока Сесил не выходит обратно.   
  
Он идет сам, разве что слегка прихрамывая, одежда на нем изорвана в клочья. Кровь хлещет из пореза над правой бровью, как это всегда бывает с ранами на голове, но приложенного платка оказывается достаточно, чтобы остановить ее.   
— Библиотекари оказались сговорчивыми, учитывая обстоятельства, — весело сообщает Сесил, пока Карлос заклеивает ему лоб пластырем. — Они спросили, не хочу ли я спонсировать летнюю программу для чтения в следующем году. Думаю, они хотят устроить матч-реванш с Тамикой Флинн… Я не стал говорить им, что, скорее всего, она будет занята. В конце концов, детям полезно читать как в развлекательных, так и в образовательных целях…  
Карлос с ним не спорит, только спрашивает:  
— Теперь куда?   
  
На этот раз Карлос стоит рядом с Сесилом перед «Браунстоун Спайр», и они быстро совершают обход городского зоопарка. У животных, по всей видимости, тоже есть голоса, хотя Карлос не различает ничего, кроме вполне ожидаемого рыка, трелей и ворчания. Затем они направляются в Сумеречный Дом Престарелых — и это не красивая метафора, потому что дом действительно окутан нескончаемым полумраком. Сесил настаивает на том, что среди старейших жителей Найт-Вейла ему нечего опасаться — он говорит слишком уж пылко, чтобы Карлос ему поверил, но упоминает при этом место неподалеку, которое Карлосу стоит разведать и где, вероятно, можно будет начать сборку.   
В полумиле оттуда Карлос действительно обнаруживает заброшенную механическую мастерскую, защищенную невысоким холмом от песчаных бурь и расположенную довольно близко к Шепчущему Лесу, чтобы не определяться на локаторах. Место подходит идеально. Сесил — непревзойденный профессионал и виртуоз своего дела. В дальнейшем у них появится несколько точек, но это хорошее место для того, чтобы начать. Карлос разгружает багажник, звонит стажерам Сесила, чтобы те приехали ему помочь, и принимается за работу.   
  
Он теряет счет часам, как и всегда в процессе конструирования, сомнительное течение времени в Найт-Вейле только усугубляет ситуацию. Карлос не замечает, что солнце уже уходит за горизонт, пока его не вырывает из медитативной возни с проводами и микросхемами, телефонный звонок. Высвечивается номер Сесила, но на другом конце провода — Старушка Джози:  
— _Эта штука работает? Ты там, Карлос? Забери нас отсюда._   
  
С языка Карлоса едва не срывается ругательство, но он вспоминает, что беседует с пожилой дамой, и прикусывает язык, а когда ему удается подобрать более подобающие слова, Джози уже кладет трубку. Он на бегу к машине выкрикивает стажерам последние инструкции и на всех парах мчится в Сумеречный Дом Престарелых. Настоящие сумерки делают это место еще темнее, превращая подъездную дорогу в чернильную бездну, поглощающую свет и делая путь практически неразличимым.   
На обочине, у самой кромки темноты, стоят две фигуры. Джози машет Карлосу, прежде чем тот успевает свернуть в бездну. Она усаживает Сесила на переднее пассажирское сидение, после чего сама забирается назад.  
— Ты как раз вовремя, — бурчит она. — Я не была уверена, работает ли вообще этот новомодный телефон. В _мое_ время обходились резонансом гематитовых кругов, и они были достаточно хороши для всех, включая мэра.  
— Они не влезли бы в современные машины, — отмечает Сесил. Он полулежит на сиденье с закрытыми глазами, но его баритон звучит твердо, что не может не обнадежить. — Спасибо, что приехал, Карлос.  
Карлос крайне взволнован, и не может удержаться:  
  
— Ты в порядке? Почему ты сам мне не позвонил?  
— Ты был занят серьезным делом, — поясняет Сесил. — А Джози сказала, что будет только рада помочь…  
— Я была бы еще более рада, если бы мы не стали там задерживаться, — недовольно говорит Джози. — Мог бы и раньше меня послушать, я знаю этих старых крыс. Они пытаются затащить меня в свой маленький принудительный шабаш уже многие годы. Естественно, они ухватились за шанс заполучить тебя прежде, чем ты снова займешь свой пост.  
  
— Просто небольшое недоразумение, — добавляет Сесил в ответ на беспокойный взгляд Карлоса, не открывая глаз. — Я выслушал их всех, и мы успели вовремя выбраться. Хотя у меня и случился кратковременный приступ амнезии, когда я забыл, что такое телефон, так что звонить пришлось Джози. Но я уже все вспомнил.  
  
Машина Джози осталась в плену у сверх-сумеречной тьмы, и Карлос отвозит ее домой. Прежде чем выбраться из машины, она спрашивает:  
— Кстати, Сесил, ты заключил уже контракт со Стивом? Или он так и не вернулся в больницу?  
  
Сесил озадаченно хмурится:  
— Стив? — после чего задумчивый вид сменяется на мрачный. — Ах, _Стив Карлсберг_ … Нет, пока что мне не пришлось с ним общаться, слава великим. Если повезет, он забудет до меня доехать.  
Карлос медлит:  
— Но, разве вы со Стивом Карлсбергом не были раньше друзьями?  
Сесил морщит нос:  
— Да, можно и так сказать. Но в очень, очень общем и упрощенном смысле. Мы с ним были одноклассниками. Но он такой _кретин_ , — он произносит это с такой уверенностью, что Карлос не может сдержаться и думает, насколько лучше был бы Найт-Вейл, если бы не вмешивались типы вроде Стива Карлсберга.  
— Как скажешь, — говорит Джози. — Но его тирады придавали всему остроты.  
— _Мгм_ , — Сесил ясно выражает свое мнение о подобной остроте.  
  
Поджатые губы Джози складываются в сокрушенную улыбку.  
  
— Удачи тебе завтра, — она гладит Сесила по плечу. — Мне стоит включить радио, да?  
  
Сесил смотрит на Карлоса, и его лицо так светится надеждой и верой, что в машине едва не светлеет.  
— Да, — говорит Карлос. — Все должно быть готово.  
  
Сесил обнадежен, но все же он вымотан, и весьма неубедительно пытается возражать, когда Карлос направляет машину прямо к нему домой.  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, завтра будет важный день. Это профессиональный момент, не так ли? — говорит Карлос, и Сесил неохотно соглашается. Оказавшись в кровати, он засыпает за пару секунд, словно точность графика сна также является неотъемлемой частью бытия радиоведущим.  
  
Карлос некоторое время сидит рядом с ним. Он убеждает себя, что для начала необходимо удостовериться, что Сесил крепко спит. Это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что лунный свет, льющийся на лицо Сесила, неуловимо смягчает знакомые черты, делая их более юными, странными и прекрасными.  
  
Когда Карлос понимает, что начинает клевать носом, он встает и как можно тихо уходит на цыпочках, чтобы не побеспокоить Сесила. Беззвучно прикрыв дверь в гостиную, он пытается позвонить. Вечер еще не поздний, но никто не отвечает, а голосовой почты, чтобы оставить сообщение, нет.   
  
У него есть адрес из базы данных опросов первого месяца пребывания ученых в городе. Это недалеко, от квартиры Сесила нужно проехать лишь пару кварталов — и вот Карлос перед входом в дом Стива Карлсберга и нажимает кнопку дверного звонка.


	9. Глава 9

Карлос готов к тому, что попасть внутрь будет непросто, что придется стучать в окна и поднимать шум. Однако, после первого же звонка в дверь Стив Карлсберг открывает. На нем залатанные джинсы и поношенная футболка, а в руках — стакан с бесцветной жидкостью, которая в последнюю очередь похожа на воду, по крайней мере, водой там даже не пахнет.  
  
— Привет, Карлос, — говорит он, словно тот регулярно объявляется у него на пороге.  
— Эмм… Привет, Стив, — неуклюже произносит Карлос. — Можно войти?  
— Конечно, — Стив отступает назад, чтобы не преграждать Карлосу путь. Тот идет следом за ним по узкому коридору в гостиную с голым деревянным полом, залитую резким светом флуоресцентных ламп.  
  
Оконные жалюзи плотно закрыты, в просветы по краям подоткнуты полотенца. Стены и большая часть наглухо закрытых окон обклеены фотографиями, вырезками из газет и распечатками, и между ними соединительными линиями растянуты не только классические цветные резинки, в лучших традициях сторонников теории заговора, но также и яркие праздничные ленточки, оптоволоконные кабеля, и даже несколько изящных золотых цепочек.  
Карлос хлопает глазами, изучая обстановку.  
  
— Ух ты. Выглядит весьма… основательно?  
  
Стив пожимает плечами и кивает на вереницу полупустых бутылок на каминной полке. — Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?  
— Эмм, нет. Но все равно спасибо.  
— Располагайся, — Стив выбирает один из сосудов и наполняет свой стакан. Горлышко бутылки неровно дребезжит о его край.  
  
Помимо позвякивания стекла и бульканья льющейся жидкости, Карлос различает тихий неразборчивый голос. Он оборачивается, чтобы найти источник, и видит на стопке коричневых картотечных коробок, радио, включенное в ближайшую розетку.  
Когда он подходит поближе, удается различить слова: « _…Взгляните вокруг себя: Стрекс. Загляните в себя: Стрекс. Верьте в улыбающегося бога…»_  
  
— Можно это выключить? — спрашивает Карлос, и, когда Стив вновь пожимает плечами, вырывает из стены провод, с трудом преодолевая желание сбросить радио на пол. Скоро оно еще понадобится.  
Стив одним махом вливает в себя полстакана и говорит.  
  
— Это все еще запись. Они каждый день ее меняют, добавляют все больше обращений спонсоров, но пока они так и не смогли вывести кого-нибудь в эфир вживую, — он садится на потертый клетчатый диван, стоящий посреди комнаты и разваливается на нем, с непринужденностью, говорящей о большом опыте, умудряясь не расплескать содержимое стакана.  
Карлос тоже присаживается на один из складных металлических стульев, представляющих собой всю оставшуюся мебель в комнате, не считая коробок.  
— То есть, ты слушал трансляцию?  
— Я никогда не выключаю радио, — замечает Стив. — Я же добропорядочный гражданин Найт-Вейла, да?  
— Сесил… — Карлос прочищает горло. — Сесил почти готов. Чтобы снова начать вещание.  
  
Стив замирает, не донося стакан до губ. После чего стремительно ставит его на очередную коробку, стоящую у него в ногах, и подается вперед, тихо уточняя:  
— Так он что, снова Голос?  
— Почти, — говорит Карлос. — Это было… Не так уж и просто, но он справился. Он заключил новый контракт с целым городом.  
— Ну еще бы, — Стив закрывает лицо ладонями. — Это же Сесил… Ну еще бы.  
  
Карлос хочет объяснить, зачем пришел сюда. Вместо этого выходит:  
— Откуда ты знаешь Сесила?  
  
Стив отрывает руки от лица и косится на Карлоса.  
— Он тебе не рассказал?  
— Я не особо его расспрашивал. Не успел, — пристыжено сознается Карлос.  
  
Видимо, Стив путает с чем-то расстройство в его голосе, потому что говорит:  
  
— Только не надо ревности и всего в этом роде. Между нами с Сесилом ничего такого не было. Даже если бы я был в его вкусе — меня мужчины не привлекают.  
— Вообще-то я думал совсем не об этом, — признается Карлос. — Просто… У Сесила не особо много друзей. Нет, конечно, у него есть целый город, но… — Сесил знает в Найт-Вейле всех, но он ни разу не представлял Карлосу никого, кроме Стива, как друга. Помнит он об этом или нет.  
— Его все знают и его все любят, — откликается Стив. — Он тоже знает всех и любит всех. И да, у него нет ни одного друга. Это и есть Сесил — не Голос, а сам Сесил. Он всегда был таким.  
  
Стив поднимает стакан, допивает остатки и вертит его в ладонях, глядя внутрь, словно там можно что-то прочитать, как на кофейной гуще, а затем продолжает:  
  
— Единственное, что отличалось в моем случае, так это тот факт, что мы жили в детстве на одной и той же улице. По соседству не было больше ни одного нашего ровесника, так что мы с Сесилом постоянно играли вместе, ходили в школу, вместе вступили в местную лигу лавирования. На этом, в общем-то, и все, но, знаешь… Мы были вместе все время, что можем вспомнить. Буквально выросли вместе.  
  
Сесил вечно твердил о том, что хочет работать на радио. Я никогда не понимал, что в этом такого. Мне не особо нравились выпуски Леонарда, но Сесил был в сущем восторге, когда попал на стажировку. И я был искренне рад за него. Но это… его сильно изменило. Еще до повышения. Конечно, что-то было связано с тем, что он стал работать, и у него больше не было свободного времени, на то, чтобы гулять со мной. Он стал более ответственным, получив довольно много новых обязанностей. К тому же, его взяли в Скауты, а мне приглашение так и не пришло, и этот Эрл Харлан был влюблен в него… Эрл тоже обожал радио, или, по крайней мере, так говорил, чтобы сблизиться с Сесилом…   
  
Но было и кое-что еще. Сесил не просто взрослел — он превращался в кого-то иного. Через некоторое время после того, как его семья… Ладно, об этом я лучше умолчу. В общем, после этого Леонард стал доверять ему небольшие части эфира: информационные сообщения, рекламу спонсоров, календарь событий. Я слушал, и я слышал, что это был его голос, но я не мог его узнать. Тогда-то я и начал собирать информацию об общественной радиостанции Найт-Вейла, о Голосе Найт-Вейла, в попытке во всем разобраться. Но, что бы я ни находил, Сесил… Он просто отказывался это слушать. Ему было наплевать. Мы постоянно ругались, можно сказать, перестали общаться о чем-либо, кроме того, что вечно спорили на эту тему.   
  
А затем Леонард… ушел в отставку, — Стив содрогается, но Карлос решает ничего не спрашивать, ожидая, когда он продолжит. — После этого я не видел его примерно с месяц, только слышал его голос по радио. Я все еще злился на него, но понял в какой-то момент, что с меня хватит. Я пошел к нему повидаться, но Сесил… Нет, Голос узнал меня моментально. Он помнил, как меня зовут, где я живу и кем я являюсь — но он не знал ничего обо мне. Или, может быть, это я ничего не знал о нем. Словно мы выросли в разных концах города, а не в соседних домах, словно мы учились в одном классе, но ни разу друг с другом не разговаривали. Словно речь идет об одном из тех ребят, чью фамилию ты вечно запоминаешь неправильно, а через много лет узнаешь из письма знакомого твоего знакомого, что вот уже год как этот парень женат, или завел ребенка, или умер. Вот и все, что осталось.  
— То есть, тогда он не питал к тебе такой неприязни? — спрашивает Карлос.  
  
Стив качает головой.  
— Тогда Найт-Вейл еще не ненавидел меня. Пока я не… Ладно, забудь. Дело прошлое. Теперь уже неважно, — он с усилием встает с дивана, идет к каминной полке и наполняет стакан из очередной бутылки.  
Карлос не интересовался этим у Сесила, но он помнит, что говорила Джози в больнице. «Ты пытался все исправить. Освободить Сесила от Голоса».  


Стив покачивает стаканом с янтарной жидкостью, словно надеясь, что маленький водоворот засосет в себя висящий в воздухе вопрос. В конце концов, он продолжает:  
— Мне потребовалась пара лет, чтобы узнать про ритуал. Мне пришлось даже выехать из Найт-Вейла. Все книги в библиотеке, где содержалось хоть какое-то упоминание, были защищены цензурой или сожжены. Еще год понадобился на то, чтобы собрать ингредиенты и дождаться соответствующего положения звезд.   
  
И в результате — это не сработало. Я почти завершил ритуал прежде, чем тайная полиция успела попасть внутрь радиостанции, но Сесил — или тот, кто, что поселилось в Сесиле — остановило меня. Он разбил зеркало, прервал чтение нужных слов… Впрочем, это все равно не сработало бы, если Голос был настолько силен. Я решил, что это в принципе невозможно.   
  
Но это не помешало городу презирать меня за саму попытку, хотя Сесил и не стал выдвигать обвинения. А я… я сдался. Переключился на другие цели, ради которых стоило сражаться. Стал говорить то, что никто кроме меня говорить не осмеливался. Если они так и так меня ненавидели, стоило этим воспользоваться, не так ли?   
  
А затем Стрекс Корп прислала эту записку… Я надеялся, на короткое мгновение я поверил, что…  
  
Карлос ссутулившись опускает голову:  
— Прости.  
  
Раздается позвякивание стекла, а затем скрип половиц.  
— Не стоит, — говорит Стив. — Тебе не за что извиняться. Тебе-то точно, — он протягивает Карлосу стакан, на дне которого плещется все та же янтарная жидкость. — Держи. Похоже, тебе это нужно.  
— Предлагаешь мне выпить? — Карлос смеется, хотя вырывающиеся из его глотки приглушенные звуки больше напоминают хрипловатые всхлипы. — Ты же должен понимать, что это была моя вина. Если бы я сказал Сесилу уезжать, если бы я лучше постарался, то смог бы его убедить… Если бы я приложил все силы, мы были бы уже далеко. Но вместо этого именно я предложил план по тому, как снова сделать его Голосом Найт-Вейла…  
  
— Ты за _этим_ сегодня сюда пришел? — спрашивает Стив. — Чтобы кто-нибудь наконец-то обвинил тебя во всех грехах этого проклятого города? Чтобы окончательно взвалить всю возможную вину на свои плечи? Нет, прости, Карлос, я этого делать не стану. Я слишком долго прожил с этим грузом сам, и, черт возьми, я уж точно не собираюсь перекладывать это на тебя. Особенно на тебя.  
  
— И ты туда же, — Карлос качает головой. — Я так надеялся, что хотя бы Стив Карлсберг сможет устоять перед хвалебными одами, исполняемыми Сесилом. Хотя, ты же тоже житель города, и если ты постоянно слушаешь радио… — он бездумно отхлебывает из стакана и с удивлением обнаруживает, что там вовсе не паршивый самогон, а неплохой односолодовый скотч, такой мягкий, что обжигать начинает только на середине глотки.   
  
Он заходится в кашле, и Стив похлопывает его по спине с абсурдной до невозможности доброжелательностью.  
  
— Дело не в том, что именно говорит про тебя Сесил, — поясняет Стив. — Дело в том, как он это говорит. Как он… Ты не поймешь, ты не знаешь, каким он был до того, как ты приехал в город. Голос Найт-Вейла всегда начинает, как один из обыкновенных местных жителей, обладающий собственным голосом, как и все остальные. Но через некоторое время… Ты слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь в городе говорил о Леонарде до того, как Сесил упомянул его в своем эфире?  
  
— Нет? — какой-то период Карлос интересовался, не всегда ли был Сесил Голосом Найт-Вейла. Казалось, никакой другой человек никогда не занимал этот пост, об это даже косвенно нигде не упоминалось.  
— Никто не пытается вспомнить Леонарда, — говорит Стив. — Я бы даже сказал, что все наоборот. К окончанию карьеры Леонарда Бартона на должности Голоса, он не был уже даже… он _не был_. Не осталось ничего общего с тем, кем он был когда-то. А Сесил… Когда Сесил только начинал, он держался. Он всегда был сильным. Но год за годом на радио звучало все больше Найт-Вейла и все меньше его самого. Только изредка, когда его что-то по-настоящему пугало, веселило или выводило из себя, он проявлялся в эфире самим собой.   
  
А затем объявился ты со своими учеными. И Сесил… Я сперва подумал, что это просто любопытство города, но дальше было больше. Примерно через полгода ты позвонил ему с каким-то вопросом насчет часов — не знаю, слушал ли ты тогда радио, но Сесил поставил запись твоего звонка в эфир, хотя это и против всех правил. Он говорил о твоем звонке в прямом эфире — _Сесил_ говорил о тебе. Тот Сесил, услышать которого когда-либо вновь я уже отчаялся. Но с тех пор я слышал его все чаще и чаще. Рассказывающего не только о тебе, но и обо всех остальных — о Джози и Памеле, о Дане и Хайраме, и прочих, да даже о себе. Он все еще говорил, как Голос Найт-Вейла — но его собственный голос также к нему вернулся.   
  
Так что нет, Карлос, я не буду на тебя злиться. И обвинять в том, чем стал Сесил, не буду. Если бы ты не приехал в Найт-Вейл, то, боюсь, к тому моменту как Стрекс Корп прислали записку, от Сесила осталось бы уже слишком мало, чтобы уцелеть. И даже, если тебе не удалось отговорить этого упрямого засранца становиться Голосом — ты все равно сделал для него больше, чем я когда-либо смог бы. Прости, но я не могу тебя за это ненавидеть.   
  
Не за это, думает Карлос. Сейчас появится более весомый повод. Он прочищает горло:  
— Вообще, я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы говорить о прошлом.  
— Да? — переспрашивает Стив. — Ну, вещай, — он делает устрашающего объема глоток из своего стакана.  
— Ты еще не заключил контракт с Голосом Найт-Вейла.   
  
Во взгляде Стива нет той злости, которую ожидал увидеть Карлос. Впрочем, добрым его тоже не назовешь.  
— Не заключил.  
— Сесил почти закончил, — объясняет Карлос. — Тебе нужно с ним встретиться. Нужно заверить, что ты являешься частью контракта Голоса. Частью этого города. Ты такой же местный житель, как и все остальные.  
— Нет, — повторяет Стив. Костяшки на руке, сжимающей стакан, белеют.  
— Я знаю, что это будет непросто, — говорит Карлос. — Встречаться с ним лицом к лицу, когда он так к тебе относится… Но, Стив, это же не Сесил. Это Голос Найт-Вейла. Ты не можешь на него злиться…  
— Естественно, — говорит Стив, похоже, удивленный тем, что Карлос вообще об этом упоминает. — Я всегда об этом знал. Я никогда и не злился на _него_. Не скажу, что меня это совсем не задевало, но письма, которые я отправлял, никак не связаны с тем, что я мог бы быть зол на Сесила. На всех и все остальное — да, но не на него. Я просто изо всех сил пытался вывести его из себя — чтобы понять, возможно ли это в принципе, есть ли шанс достучаться до самого Сесила, а не только до Найт-Вейла.   
Но дело в том, что, что бы я ни писал, он это зачитывал. В этом не было нужды. Он мог меня даже не упоминать, мог отказаться зачитывать мои письма и вообще признавать, что когда-либо получал их. Но нет, он говорил о каждом письме, которое я отправлял на радиостанцию и говорил обо мне. Сесил не позволил Найт-Вейлу забыть меня, как бы тот ни желал этого.  
  
— Именно, — говорит Карлос. — Именно поэтому нельзя позволить, чтобы тебя забыли теперь. Стив, Найт-Вейл нуждается в тебе, как никогда. Война со Стрекс Корп — не та битва, к которой готовы местные жители. Только у тебя есть все необходимое оружие. Ты умеешь задавать нужные вопросы, выяснять истинные цели, ты никому и ничему не веришь на слово…  
  
— Я буду сражаться против Стрекс. Но я отказываюсь засовывать ему в глотку свой контракт ради этого богом забытого города, — прерывает его Стив, и вот теперь действительно видно, насколько он зол. — Я отказываюсь причинять Сесилу боль только лишь потому, что я нужен Найт-Вейлу. Я изучал эту тему. Я представляю, чего стоит сделать кого-то Голосом. Ты же насмотрелся на это сполна, Карлос, не так ли? Ты должен был быть рядом с ним хоть какое-то время. Должен был видеть, как каждый чертов житель этого города мучил его, ради того, чтобы быть услышанными, ради того, чтобы сделать его _своим_ Голосом… Я не пойду на это. Я ни с кем так не поступлю, и уж тем более с Сесилом.  
— Да, но он…  
  
Стив бросает на него взгляд.  
— Даже не вздумай говорить, что он привык… Что ему причинили боль уже столько раз, что еще одного человека он даже не заметит.  
— Не буду, — тихо отвечает Карлос. — Не смогу. Да, ему будет плохо. Он немного привык, но, да, это все еще крайне болезненный процесс. Вот только куда больнее ему будет, если тебя не останется. И я говорю не только про Голос Найт-Вейла, но и про самого Сесила. Пускай он не может сохранить достаточно воспоминаний, чтобы вспомнить ваше совместное детство, другом ты ему быть не перестаешь. И, учитывая, что он будет делать и как рисковать, восстав против Стрекс, Сесилу будут нужны все друзья, что у него есть.  
  
Стив глядит на него пристально и долго, а затем испускает вздох и опускает плечи в знак поражения.  
— Я подумаю над этим.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Карлос.  
  
Стив продолжает смотреть на него:  
— Знаешь, когда ты только появился… Да, мне было интересно, кто ты такой. Я согласился поучаствовать в опросе лишь затем, чтобы понять, что же так зацепило Сесила. И, должен признать, при первой нашей встрече я этого не заметил.  
  
Карлос фыркает, не сдержавшись.  
— Там нечего замечать. У Сесила неудержимая страсть к преувеличениям — он раньше был таким же?..  
  
Выражение лица Стива меняется, хотя и затруднительно понять, в какую сторону.  
— Нет, — отвечает он. — Сесил всегда был до нахальства прямолинеен. Он мог ощутимо подпортить тебе настроение, всегда говорил то, что думал, даже если ты не хотел этого слышать. Он затем и хотел вести новости — чтобы говорить людям правду. Вот только правда здесь сильно искажается, и не звучит так, как во всем остальном мире. Но, насколько мне известно, Сесил продолжает ее говорить, насколько это вообще возможно. И иногда видит ее яснее, чем кто-либо еще.  


Карлос узнает выражение лица, с которым Стив смотрит на него. После такого срока в Найт-Вейле Карлос очень хорошо знает этот взгляд. Ему понадобился год, чтобы смириться с подобным взглядом Сесила. Что делать, когда так же смотрит кто-то другой, Карлос пока не придумал. Чтобы переменить тему, он поднимает свой стакан:  
— За правду, даже если никто не хочет ее слышать.  
  
Улыбка у Стива выходит кривоватой, не иначе как из-за отсутствия практики.  
  
— За Стрекс Корп и Сесила, который изрядно попортит кровь их улыбающемуся богу.   
  
Они соприкасаются стаканами и пьют. Скотч действительно восхитителен — Карлосу нравится даже больше, чем дорогой бренди Сесила, но он старательно не признается себе в этом. От второго стакана он отказывается, предоставляя Стиву возможность прикончить бутылку самому, сегодня или в любой другой вечер.  
  
Снаружи выясняется, что небо этой ночью являет собой прекрасное сочетание звезд и небытия, но Карлос не испытывает судьбу в одиночку — он отправляется обратно в квартиру Сесила. Тот, к счастью, спит достаточно крепко и не просыпается, когда Карлос забирается в постель  
  
Карлос замедляет свое дыхание, чтобы подстроиться под тихий, ровный, убаюкивающий ритм чужого — и почти моментально засыпает, согретый живым теплом Сесила под боком.  


* * *

  
Этой ночью Карлосу снится сон — впервые за последние несколько дней, хотя, быть может, предыдущие он попросту не запомнил. Кошмар начинается как обычно: он стоит на горе, с которой открывается панорама всего Найт-Вейла, в руках — ручка и блокнот. Он поднимает руку, чтобы включить прожектор, осветить город, раскрыть все его секреты.   
  
И в нерешительности замирает. Пока не слышит голос в своей голове, знакомый, как свой собственный, но не такой высокий. « _Давай_ , — говорит ему голос. — _Мы готовы_ ».  
Карлос дает отмашку, и лампы вспыхивают, пронизывая весь Найт-Вейл ослепительным блеском. Но Карлос не смотрит на город — вместо этого он поднимает голову и глядит на прожектор, пока не начинают болеть и слезиться глаза. Он с уверенностью указывает на него рукой, отмечая его положение, триангуляцией определяя его координаты.  
  
Воздух наполняется звуками, лопасти вертолета с грохотом вращаются прямо за источником слепящего света.  
« _Сейчас!»_ — звучит голос в его голове, один Голос, и вместе с ним тысячи голосов, и Карлос вместе с ними.   
Он кричит во весь голос:  
— _Сюда!_   
По команде, их ответный удар взрезает ночь, сталкивается со светом, разрываясь буйным фейерверком звуков и цветов. Наступает кромешная темнота. Карлос не видит огней, не различает ни Найт-Вейла, ни горы, на которой стоит. Он не понимает, виновата ли бездонная пустота вокруг, или ему попросту выжгло глаза этой вспышкой света.  
  
Прохладная, умиротворяющая тьма обволакивает его, и Карлос просыпается. Он лежит в чужой постели в полумраке спальни, и дыхание Сесила щекочет ему ухо, а руки обнимают его.  
Карлос просыпается с улыбкой на губах. Он лежит пару секунд неподвижно, наслаждаясь самим чудом своего существования, тем, что, изо всех мест во вселенной, сейчас он находится именно здесь. Затем он кладет ладонь на лежащую у него на груди руку Сесила, и снова погружается в сон.

 

* * *

  
Едва они успевают проснуться, как раздается звонок в дверь, тут же сменяющийся на сердитый стук. Сесил накидывает на плечи домашний халат, расписанный невообразимыми неэвклидовыми фигурами и отделанный бархатом. Он открывает дверь с дружелюбным:  
— Доброе, утро, кто… — а затем его голос резко преисполняется отвращения. — А, это ты, _Стив Карлсберг_.  
  
Карлос, в одних спортивных штанах, выглядывает из-за плеча Сесила и видит Стива, стоящего на пороге. Он все в тех же джинсах и футболке, что и вчера, небритый и похмельный, но, судя по ясности голоса, кристально трезв.  
— Мне не нравится, что ты Голос, Сесил, — заявляет Стив. — Но так вышло, и ты отлично справляешься. Я житель этого чертового города — так что ты и мой Голос тоже.  
Карлос кладет руку на плечо Сесила, чтобы почувствовать напряжение, и последующее облегчение вместе с принятием контракта. Сесил не издает ни звука, лишь сердито смотрит на Стива Карлсберга, пока тот не пожимает плечами и не разворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
  
— Погоди, — окликает его Карлос, накидывая лабораторный халат, и выбегает за Стивом на свежий утренний воздух. Он нагоняет его в самом низу:  
— Спасибо, что пришел. Мне жаль, что Сесил…  
— Карлос, все нормально, — прерывает его Стив, слегка щурясь от солнечного света. — Ничего другого я и не ожидал.  
— Еще успеется, — говорит Карлос. — Хотя бы что-то изменится. Это новый контракт. И теперь в Найт-Вейле есть еще один человек, кроме Сесила, который тебя не ненавидит.  
  
Стив подозрительно косится на него.  
— Я всегда здесь был, — уточняет он.  
— Я знаю, — говорит Карлос.  
— Карлос? — раздается с верхних ступеней лестницы. Когда тот оборачивается к Сесилу, Стив пользуется моментом, чтобы направиться к машине.   
  
Но замирает, когда Сесил говорит: «Стой».  
  
Сесил смотрит в небо и хмурится, будто видит подсказки в облаках, но совершенно их не одобряет.  
— Тебе понадобилось много времени, чтобы прийти, — говорит он. — Спасибо, что стоишь на своем, _Стив_ , — он проглатывает идущую после имени фамилию, все так же не глядя вниз.  
  
Стив переводит взгляд с него на Карлоса, приподняв брови и забыв от удивления про свою вечно насупленную гримасу. Как бы там ни было, он — житель Найт-Вейла, и он может надеяться, когда поводов для того почти не осталось.  
Карлос не может улыбнуться, но он кивает — и Стив кивает в ответ, поднимая на прощание руку со словами: «Увидимся, Сесил, Карлос», — и садится в свою Короллу.  
Сесил все еще не перестает хмуриться, когда Карлос поднимается обратно по лестнице, встает рядом, обнимая его за талию, и говорит:  
— Спасибо.  
— Он мне не нравится, — говорит Сесил, но не пылко, а непривычно задумчиво, почти недоуменно.  
— Знаю, — отвечает Карлос.  
  
Только когда они уже одеты и собираются выходить, Сесил неохотно признается:  
— Но… Я рад, что он наконец появился. Без него все было бы не так.

 

* * *

 

Сесилу осталось встретиться еще с несколькими людьми (или чем-то, приблизительно на них похожим), но ему удается убедить Карлоса, что сейчас им лучше действовать порознь, особенно при учете того факта, что Карлос не получал разрешения Городского Совета на то, чтобы знать об их существовании.   
  
Так что ему не остается особого выбора, кроме как согласиться. К тому же, он еще должен успеть закончить работу с проводкой и проверить оборудование в механической мастерской. Когда он разделывается с этим, то оставляет стажеров устанавливать антенну, а сам заезжает в супермаркет Ральфс и закупается ингредиентами для тама де касуэла — мама закатила бы глаза, узнав, что запеканка планируется как самостоятельное блюдо на ужин, а еще она слишком сытная, чтобы на ней выходить с голодовки — но для Карлоса это едва ли не лучшая еда, и он знает, что она нравится Сесилу. Даже если это и не то блюдо, которым кормила его собственная мама.  
  
Карлос только-только выходит из кухни, когда звонит его телефон.  
  
— _Я почти закончил_ , — сообщает Сесил буднично, словно завершает эфир. — _Остался один… Если можно так выразиться. Встретимся там?_  
— Где? — спрашивает Карлос, уже обуваясь.  
— _В Шепчущем Лесу_ , — говорит Сесил.  
  
Карлос едва не роняет ботинок. Что бы говорить спокойно, приходиться приложить усилие:  
— А это обязательно? Он же появился после того, как я поселился в городе. Разве у вас с ним не такой же частный контракт?  
  
 _\- Я ни разу лично еще не общался с Лесом,_ — поясняет Сесил. — _Я пересказывал его слова со слов радиослушателя и наших горожан, которые стали его частью. Я уверен, это не займет много времени, для единой сети разума нужен только один контракт. И, нет, со мной нельзя,_ — добавляет Сесил прежде, чем Карлос успевает спросить. _– Я не позволю Лесу восхищаться ни единым твоим роскошным волоском. Я первым тебя увидел._   
  
Это не мешает Карлосу пролетать мимо всех стоп-сигналов на пути к Шепчущему Лесу так, словно он счастливый обладатель полностью проштампованной карты Бдительного Гражданина. Возле деревьев припарковано несколько машин, и почти все они опутаны побегами, ветки и колючие кусты прорастают сквозь выбитые стекла и заржавевшие колесные диски, словно они стоят тут уже несколько лет, а не пару недель или месяцев. Нетронутой выглядит только машина Сесила.  
  
Карлос достает телефон, глядя на густую, непроглядную листву. В Лес ведет одна-единственная тропинка, ветер, шелестящий в ветвях, навевает мысли о передышке от палящего пустынного солнца. С момента звонка Сесила прошло уже двадцать минут, и Карлос задерживает дыхание, слушая гудки — первый, второй… Сколько времени нужно Лесу, чтобы?..  
  
— _Привет, Карлос! —_ отвечает бодрый голос Сесила. — _Ты очень вовремя!_  
  
Карлос видит Сесила, который машет ему, выходя из-за деревьев, отчетливый силуэт на фоне неуместной зелени. Он улыбается, приблизившись к Карлосу.  
  
— Они и впрямь очень дружелюбные, — говорит Сесил. — Действительно милое место.  
  
Карлос осматривает его кожу в поисках коры или почек, но ничего подозрительно зеленого не видно, и Сесил отрицательно качает головой, когда Карлос спрашивает, не тянет ли его обратно.  
— Слишком много дел, — поясняет он, — да к тому же будет очень одиноко, если я смогу слышать только голос Леса. — он вдруг хватает Карлоса за руку, словно не может больше сдерживаться. — Ты готов? Можно?..  
Сейчас середина дня, если верить ненадежному солнцу. Хороший выбор времени.  
  
— Все готово, — говорит Карлос.   
  
Они едут на его автомобиле в старую механическую мастерскую. Вторую машину можно будет забрать и позже — сейчас Карлос не хочет пускать Сесила за руль, слишком уж тот дрожит, пускай и не от страха, а от предвкушения. Энтузиазм не иссякает, даже когда возле мастерской, помимо стажеров, обнаруживается Городской Совет в полном составе. Пыльная парковка плотно заставлена вереницами их лимузинов несуществующих цветов.   
— Я их позвал. Это просто формальность, — успокаивает Сесил Карлоса. — Мы же не хотим повторять полученный недавно опыт в ближайшее время, верно? Так что лучше расставить все точки, зачеркнуть все плюсы и опечатать все, что потребуется, до следующих перемен.   
  
Он говорит буквально: на этот раз Совет пришел с контрактом, изложенным на вырванных из блокнота листах, кое-как скрепленных между собой степлером. Текст написан тонким неразборчивым почерком, а красновато-коричневые буквы выглядят написанными кровью, по крайней мере, пока Карлос не наклоняется, принюхавшись, и не решает, что это томатный сок. Или, быть может, табаско. Судя по пятнам импровизированных чернил, записывался контракт не иначе, как на бегу. Карлос подозревает, что Совет просто не помнил об этом до сегодняшнего звонка.  
  
Сесил внимательно читает, время от времени возвращаясь назад и перечитывая некоторые части. Он хмурится, и Карлосу очень хочется взглянуть тоже. Он, конечно, не юрист, но научное представление о правилах и точных формулировках имеет.   
Но Сесил не показывает ему текст. Он бросает уклончивый взгляд на Карлоса и чуть улыбается. А затем выдирает первую страницу договора и разрывает ее пополам, роняя все остальное в песок. В руке у него остается лишь маленький обрывок бумаги с парой втиснутых туда предложений.   
  
Он кладет усовершенствованный договор на капот машины Карлоса, прокусывает большой палец и оставляет кровавый отпечаток возле последней точки.  
  
— Держите, — весело говорит он, протягивая помятый клочок ближайшему к нему представителю Совета.  
  
Представитель Совета неотрывно смотрит на него одну бесконечно долгую минуту, прежде чем взять, наконец, полоску бумаги и, сложив, поместить ее в карман. Затем все члены Городского Совета пугающим образом размещают себя в лимузинах и удаляются, взметнув клубы пыли, в сопровождении черных джипов непонятного, но зловещего правительственного бюро  
  
Карлос поднимает голову. Безоблачное небо всех оттенков охры словно забыло сменить свой цвет после восхода солнца. Желтый вертолет отлично выделялся бы на его фоне, но ничего подобного там нет. Что ж, по крайней мере, пока у них есть преимущество.  
  
Стажеры стоят у обветшалой механической мастерской, прямо напротив угрожающе покачивающейся груды ржавых машин, скрывающей антенну. Они гордо и нервно улыбаются Сесилу — и открывают перед ним дверь.  
  
Сесил замирает прямо в дверном проеме. Карлос осматривается вместе с ним, замечая все то, что не увидел, пока был занят сборкой передатчика. Толстый слой грязи и пыли покрывает окна и намертво въелся в сломанные полки. В воздухе витает запах старого машинного масла, ржавеющего металла и гигантских скорпионов, выгнать которых ему с помощью швабры помогли стажеры.  
  
Здесь нет ничего общего с чистой, профессиональной студией Сесила на общественной радиостанции. Карлос в отчаянии думает, что стоило потратить хотя бы пять минут, чтобы стереть пыль и все же убрать раскиданные по полу провода. Условно чистой поверхностью можно считать разве что побитый металлический стол, который кто-то, не иначе как совершенно случайно, отмыл, и на одном из углов которого теперь стоит коробка с транзисторами. Единственное, что резко выделяется в комнате — это микрофон, стоящий в центре стола. Он ничем не похож на профессиональный студийный микрофон — это всего лишь дешевый, хрупкий кусочек пластика, подключенный напрямую к контуру, который Карлос собирал наспех из всего, что подворачивалось под руку.  
  
— Это мой стол? — спрашивает Сесил, указывая, и Карлос неохотно кивает.  
— О, Карлос… — Сесил расцветает в улыбке, такой же широкой, как и в первый визит Карлоса на радиостанцию, в его первый день в Найт-Вейле, когда он встретил Голос Найт-Вейла зашкаливающим счетчиком Гейгера. — Это идеально!  
Сесил стремительно падает на расшатанный стул, и продолжает широко ухмыляться, когда надевает тяжелые, устаревшие наушники, добытые в гараже одного из стажеров. Карлос по очереди щелкает выключателями, и аппаратура оживает.  
Здесь нельзя стоять, думает Карлос, без звуконепроницаемого стекла это чревато сильными помехами. Он начинает отступать, чтобы хотя бы отойти подальше.   
  
Но Сесил, не глядя, ловит Карлоса за руку и крепко ее сжимает, удерживая на месте. Свободной рукой он нажимает кнопку на микрофоне, и диод загорается на нем красным светом, словно распахнутый глаз.   
И как только Сесил раскрывает рот, как только Голос начинает говорить, Карлос понимает — весь Найт-Вейл понимает — что они одержат верх.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
_Взгляните на себя._  
 _Поглядите из себя._  
 _Проснитесь._  
 _Вспомните, что лжецы улыбаются.  
_ _Добро пожаловать на Пиратскую Радиостанцию Найт-Вейла._   


~   
  


**КОНЕЦ.**


End file.
